love will find away
by jarebearsgirl
Summary: egon and jannie find love only to lose it when egon goes missing. will peter find him in time?
1. An Ever lasting fear

Disclaimer I don't not own the Ghostbusters just using then for fun. This is a long story sorry.

Hope you like it.

_**Chapter 1:**_

An Ever lasting fear Friday Dec 1, 2000 4:30pm-12am 

Egon sat by the window on the 2nd floor and stared out. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking too much of Janine and what had happened to her. It kept going over and over in his mind. It was that horror look on her face just before the train hit her. He thinks he could have done more to save her. He blames himself for letting her go with them on the bust yesterday. Tears started dripping down his face, which caused him to remove his glasses and rub his eyes. He wanted this to be a dream but he knew it wasn't. Nothing would ever cheer him up again. Peter shuffled in his bed. He looked around and noticed that Egon wasn't in his bed and that he was sitting up by the window.

"What's wrong big guy?" Peter asked as yawned. Egon turned around and faced Peter.

"Just thinking." Peter knew that tone of voice so he sat up in his bed.

"Oh, about Janine huh."

"Yeah. I know that I could have done more."

"Now, now don't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"I know but…"

"Don't say it buddy. It just happened."

"I can't. All I do is see her and that look."

"It was horrible." Egon decided that he needed something to drink so he went downstairs. As he walked by what was Janine's old desk, he started crying once more. He sat down in the swivel chair and put his face in his hands. _Why_ _is this happening? What did I do to disserve to get this punishment? Why have I been a fool all these years? Why why why? _Hekept asking himself. _Was there more that I could have done to save her?_ When he looked up Slimer was staring at him funny. Then the ghost for no reason at all took off though the ceiling. "Great he's going to tell the guys that I'm upset." A few minutes past and none of the guys ever came. Egon was glade of that, well at that moment he was. He pulled out the top draw of the desk thinking that there would be something in there that, would remind him of the happy days of Janine.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the first draw just memos, a notepad, pens and a stapler. He decided to see what she kept in the second draw. He found a notebook that didn't look familiar to him. He looked at it for a minute. _Should I take it out and open it? I think that this is some sort of journal of hers. Well, that's what it looks like to me. Umm._ He placed the book on top of the desk. _Should I? It's wrong but… _Next thing he knew is that his hands were tuning the cover open. He couldn't resist it. "I want to know what this is. It's probably nothing." He turned his head to look around. He wanted to make sure that Slimer was not there. Slimer would have told the guys. The first page that he came to was an old drawing of Janine and him in a heart. At the bottom, it read: "Spenglers together as one." He stared at it for about 10 minutes. He never knew she had a crush on him that much. He had a slight one on her but never told anyone. Now he wished he had. He wished that he had taken her up on some of her offers to go out. He read some of the pages. One was about the first day that she was in his class. In his mind he started remembering that day like it was yesterday. It made him feel sad but he continued anyway. He read on and on. He was in real deep thought when there was a crash from the kitchen. Peter came running downstairs when he heard the crash. It was only Slimer. He should have known. Egon didn't even notice anything until Peter walked up to the desk and told him.

"In deep thought I see." Peter pointed to her journal.

"Yeah. I never knew that she felt this way about me."

"Well…." His voice trailed off.

"Peter if you know something tell me."

"Well… I wasn't supposed to but…"

"But what?" Egon looked up at him with his blue puppy eyed look.

"Ok, Ok, I tell you." He got his chair from his desk and pulled it up to the Janine's desk. "I knew Janine had a crush on you all this time. She told me when we were in class together."

"We're best friends. Why didn't you tell me?" He had a sad look on his face.

"She told me not to and I thought, as smart as you were, that you would figure it out."

"I thought that she acted like that all of the time to everybody." Peter in his mind was thinking that Egon was stupid in the since that he has not common sense. _How can one not notice one's behavior towards another? He needs help in the women department that is where having a friend like me comes in handy. _

"You never spent anytime with her. You were always into you books or in the lab working with Ray."

"I know, I know but if I thought she would have like it we could have talked. I really didn't know what to say." _No, duh that's obvious there_. Peter thought. "I never spent much time with girls. They always called my nerdy and none of them were interested in anything I said. I guess I was too smart for them. I don't know. There's something else I didn't tell you."

"What is it?" Peter pulled his chair closer to Egon.

"Well the first girlfriend I had I almost married right after high school. We were engaged for about a year. Then I went off to collage. When I came home for my winter break, I caught Christina in the bed with Stan. It tore me apart. I would have given her anything she wanted, well almost." Peter knew what he was talking about there, "I never trusted anyone after that. Remember how I hesitated with you and Ray when we 1st met."

"Yeah, but you showed me that I can believe and trust in people again too."

"Your right but I never felt like trusting another woman again. I guess I was afraid that I was going to go though the same thing over again."

"I hear you on that one. I wouldn't have either."

"It took a long time to believe that it wasn't my fault that things went that way. I thought about telling Janine how I felt but I consider her my sister. I also thought about that night and what happened. The scene just came back over and over. It made me sick. I was going to ask her out one day but never did."

"One thing Egon, never give up on Love. It never lies. It always finds a way to your heart. Just let it. If you fight it you will regret it." It was about 12 in the afternoon and the others had not gotten up yet.

"Hey Peter."

"Yeah, big guy." as he looked right at Egon.

"Where are Winston and Ray? Shouldn't they be up by now?"

"Yeah, they should be." The phone on the desk next to Egon's hands rang which startled both of them a little. There was a heavy sigh from Egon before he answered it.

"Ghostbusters how may we help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Dr. Spengler."

"That's me!" Egon blurted out with excitement not meaning too. "What can I do for you sir?"

"A Miss Janine Melnitz wants to see you. She said she has something to tell you. Can you come down here sir?"

"I'm on my way." Egon hanged up the phone then faced Peter. "Peter will you do me a favor?"

"Anything buddy. What is it?"

"Will you drive me up there to see her. I don't want to go by myself, you know that I hate hospitals."

"Sure. Do you want me to bring the guys?"

"Yeah, why not. What could hurt? If they can hurry." Peter got up, went to the firepole and hit the emergency alarm. Winston and Ray got dressed and were down there in less then a minute.

"Let's go." Ray called.

"Where to?' Winston yelled.

"35th street." Egon answered back as he got in the car.

"That's the hospital where Janine is." Ray explained.

"Right on buddy." Peter slapped him high five as he got in the back with Egon.

"We're on our way." Winston said as he speeded out of the driveway. They got to the hospital at about 12:30. The guys tried to go in Janine's room right behind Egon. Peter took them by the collar jerking them back.

"No. Let him do this by himself."

"Sure, if it's what he wants." Winston choked out.

"Yeah, we'll sit down out here and wait on him if you let us go." Ray called out bearably able to breathe.

"Fine." Peter let go of their cloths and turned them around so they were now facing a small waiting room with two couches with a table in between them. "Now go and sit down. We have to be here for Egon. I know it's hard on him." They sat on the couch and Ray picked up a magazine from the table. Egon went into Janine's room. He shut the door behind him.

"Hey." he called to her as he saw her arms wide open. He gave her a hug. He started to cry. She just held him in her arms tight. She whispered, "I love you." In his ear and then died. He had a bad feeling when she said that that way. He knew that something wasn't just right. He then realized that she had just died in his arms. He just sat there with her arms around him. He didn't want to believe it. He never wanted to let her go. He cried out for the guys. They came busting though the door to his rescue.

"What's wrong big guy?" Peter looked at Egon's face and he knew his answer. He could read it in his eyes. He put his hand on Egon's shoulder for support. Ray and Winston did the same. They all really didn't know what to say to him. Egon knew that they were there for him though. He himself was speechless. They all just stayed in silence for a while. The nurse came in and figured out that Janine had died.

"We'll take it form here guys." She said. The nurse had to literally pry Egon free from Janine's arms. He finally gave up and let go of her, even though he didn't want too. He watched them put her in a body bag. It was the hardest thing he had to watch. The guys were all silent on the way home to the firehouse. Egon took Janine's journal and went upstairs to be alone. He propped up on his bed and read the rest of it. The guys stayed downstairs and let him be. They knew that this was really hard on him. The next day at the funeral, none of the guys really talked much. They just watched in silence as they saw Janine in a casket. She looked like she was asleep and as peaceful as she could be. The church was crowed. The guys never knew that Janine knew that many people. Egon volunteered to give a speech about what he knew about her. He ended up in tears but he felt good about himself. Janine would have wanted it that way. At the grave sight the guys stood side by side at the front row next to a big tree, that is where Janine wanted to be buried. Peter almost tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground and almost fell into the hole. Ray laughed at him. Egon thought he did it on purpose and gave them a frown. He watched as they put Janine's casket over the hole. He wanted to be in there with her. After prayers were said, Egon laid her favorite kind of roses on the casket and turned away. He grabbed Peter and gave him a hug. Peter just stood there hugging him back. They lowered her in the hole and put dirt on top of it. Egon screamed "Noooo…"


	2. The nightmare

Chapter 2:

**The nightmare **

Friday Dec 1, 2000 4:30pm-12am

The guys jumped up out of their beds and ran over to him. They shook him gently side to side to wake him. He sat up holding a blue book and was sweating all over.

"What's up big guy? Have a nightmare?" Peter asked puzzled.

"Yeah, something like that, I guess." Egon looked around at the blurry objects in the room.

"Why are you dressed in a suit and tie?" Ray looked at him with a question mark on his face and scratched his head.

"Yeah, Homeboy. It looks like your dressed for a funeral." Winston added. Egon jumped up and ran out of the room crying. Winston shrugged his shoulders. "What did I say?"

"Follow him." Peter commanded as he followed Egon's footsteps down the stairs. Egon didn't see Janine at her desk. He turned to face Peter and asked what day it was and if Janine was here yet.

"No she's not here yet. Calm down bud." Egon looked at the book that he was carrying. He figured out it was her journal. "Why did you have a nightmare about her? It that why you're so upset?" Peter looked concerned for him.

"Somewhat." If this was a dream then why was he all dressed up and why was her holding her journal. He couldn't explain that one. He went to put the book back in her desk so she wouldn't find out about him reading it and know that it was missing. He opened the drawer as she opened the back door.

"What are you doing Egon?" she yelled at him. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't know how to explain all this mess.

"I was looking for some uh…." After a pause, "papers that Peter had the other day. I thought they might be in your desk."

"No they're not! Not in that draw!" she screamed.

"Sorry." He slowly backed away from her desk. He felt like a thief being caught.

His heart was pounding on the inside of his ears. _Did she notice anything?_ She grabbed the phone on the first ring. "There's a class five in the train station."

"We're on it." Ray called as he ran towards Ecto-1.

"I want to go." Janine pleaded.

"No! We don't need you there in the way." Egon Yelled out. It was like another person said that. He had never yelled at her before. He didn't mean too. He didn't know what came over him. She started to get teary eyed and walked towards the back door. Peter looked over at Egon and then ran up behind her. She turned around. "I'm going back home. I'm quitting. You will see my resignation papers this afternoon on my desk. Tell Egon bye for good." When she got in her pink Volkswagon car she busted into tears. She couldn't believe that Egon yelled at her that way. She felt unimportant to him. She didn't understand how she could get in the way if she was staying in the car. Well, that was her plan just to sit in the car. She never got to go with them anywhere. She thought that it would be fun to at least ride to see one. The guys went to the train station. Egon saw the same thing as he did in his nightmare but Janine wasn't in the middle of things. Then he started to feel really bad for yelling at her. _I did it to protect her but she's never going to believe me. What have I done? Maybe she'll understand. I have to hope that she will._

After trapping the ghost, Ray asked why he yelled at Janine like he did.

He told the guys about the nightmare and how Janine was in the middle of things. "I don't know why I yelled at her though. It's not like me to get on to her like that. I never have before."

"It will be ok Egon." Ray said to comfort him. "She'll understand your actions."

"Oh Egon, I almost forgot. Janine wanted me to tell you that she's quitting." Peter added.

"It's all my fault." Egon stared out the window and tears started dripping from his eyes. He took his glasses off and rubbed his fingers across his eyelids.

"Pete." Winston called "Look what you did now."

"Yeah, Peter now he blames himself for her quitting." Ray answered.

"What have I done?" said an upset Egon. When they got to the firehouse Egon saw a note on her desk. He feared the worst that she really did quit her job because of him. _What if this is really happening? What if she really did quit? _He picks up the letter and begins to read it. _"I reconsider. I need the job. Tell Egon I never want to speak to him again. I felt like I don't mean anything to him. I took a few days off. I hope you guys don't care. Thanks, Janine." _Egon still felt bad. He stood there for a minute and then went up stairs. He knew he had to make things right or at least try to anyway. He called her up but all he got was her answering machine. "Janine, I was calling to uh….tell you that I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning. I had a nightmare about you last night. I will tell you about that someday, if you want to hear it. I was wondering if you uh…umm… wanted to go out to dinner tonight? Call me back. Egon." He hung up. He still felt like crap. _What good was that going to do she's never going to call me back. I… I know it. _ He said to himself, as there was a knock at the door.

"Speges can I come in?" he knew it was Peter for he was the only one who ever called him that.

"Yeah, I guess." Peter slowly opened the bedroom door.

"You all right? You want to talk about it?" He shut the door behind him just in case that the others were following him up there.

"No, not really." Egon got up and straighten his bed. "She's never going to talk to me again."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Sure I do. I almost made her quit and for what? Cause I yelled at her." Just the thought of that made him sad. As he sat back down on his bed there was a surprising knock at the door.

"See there, Egon. You're answer awaits you." Peter went to answer it. "Janine!" He was so shocked he almost came out of his skin. He looked over at Egon and smiled, "I'll let you two talk."

"Thanks, Dr. Venkman." Janine said as she walked in the room. Egon was afraid she was going to yell at him some more. She sat on the bed next to him. Peter went down the hall and went in the bathroom. It had two doors. One, that went from the hallway and the other one went from the bedroom. The bedroom door was open, just enough so he could see and hear them though the crack. He sat in the dark and listened to Egon and Janine talk.

"I was there next to the phone when you called. I just sat there and listened to you. I'll forgive you only if you take me out and tell me about the dream you had."

"You really want to hear it?"

"Sure I do."

"Where would you like to go?" He said knowing it was a mistake but wanted to make things right with her. She had to think she really didn't expect he was going to do her request at all.

"Central Park sounds good. It's so peaceful out there."

"Deal." She jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks, Egon." She smiled at him. They went down stairs.

"We'll be back." Egon called to Ray.

"Ok." Ray really wasn't even paying attention to them. He was watching cartoons on the tube. They got in her car and drove to Central Park.

**The end or just the beginning**

**To be continued……..**


	3. All dressed up and cute as a doll

**Chapter 3:**

**All dressed up and cute as a doll.**

**Dec 2,3,4 2000**

Peter walked out of the dark bathroom and back into the empty bedroom. He changed clothes so he would look like a bum and took the dog, Picka, from next door. He put a note of the gate saying that he took their dog to the park for a walk and that he would be back in hour. Hoping that it wouldn't last that long. Meanwhile at Central Park, Egon and Janine got out of the car. They went to the side of the lake. That was her idea. Egon pulled out a towel and she sat of on it.

"Sit with me." she called to him.

"I'll sit in the grass." He sat close to her but not as close as she wanted him too. She couldn't complain though, she finally got him to take her out on a date. Well, she considered it one. They sat there for a few minutes just staring at the ducks going by. Egon and Janine didn't notice that Peter was sat on the bench watching them. They just thought it was a homeless man and his dog. That's exactly what Peter wanted them to think.

"So tell me about this dream you had about me? I'm really curious." She looked over at him trying to get his attention. He didn't look at her though. He could feel her burning eyes all around him. He knew if he looked straight into them he would be trapped forever.

"Well, I uh…don't know where to start?" Egon stuttered. He didn't want to remember it. He thought that it might bring on more nightmares about her but he knew Janine wasn't going to let it go.

"Start from the beginning and let it all flow. It will help you get over it. I know it would. It always helps to get everything out in the open and talk to someone about it."

"I'll try to. Here goes." She listened intensely and watched his expressions change as he told her the whole dream that he had encountered. She knew that this was hard for him to open up to anyone, especially her, about things that were bothering him. He also told her that he had read some journal of hers. Well, he thinks he did. She was socked when he told her about his past. She felt that this was a good sign, how he opened up to her but felt bad about what had happened to him. She felt like they were getting closer by the minute.

"Is that why you run away from me like you do?" she had to know the answer to that.

"Um…Yeah, I guess. I don't really know why I do."

"To tell you the truth…" she looked up at him again. "There is a journal inside my desk. That's why I was upset with you going in my desk this morning. I didn't want any of you guys to read any of it especially Peter. I know that if he reads it, I will be the center of all his jokes. He will make fun of the things that I write."

"Yeah he's that way, you have to look past that. I think his jealous of me."

"Of you?" she gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"All the girls like me when I started teaching as a Professor. He didn't like that, for he never ended up with a date." She giggled at that. He finally looked over at her. "Then you didn't tell Peter about having a crush on me?"

"No I only wrote that in my journal. Did you read my journal?" his eyes were tensed as she looked away from him.

"I must have." He gulped. He knew this would push her deeper away from him. He didn't want to upset her even more. "I don't remember but I had it in my hands when I woke up. I also had a suit and tie on. I can't explain any of it. The only thing that I came up with is that, I was sleepwalking all night and went through all the motions of my nightmare." She took a few minutes to answer him. He knew that she was upset with him for telling her truth but he couldn't just lie. Not when the communications between them was going good.

"That's really weird Egon. You've never sleepwalked before and I know that you hate to dress up for no reason." She was kind of mad at him but she wanted to know the whole truth. She was glade that he had the curtsey to be honest with her. They just sat there looking at the lake for a while. Janine was curious about how much he had read of her journal, if any at all. When she looked over at him, she saw that he had that glassy look in his eyes, like he had just left reality. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Look at the time." She said to break the silence. He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, we better get back before the guys read to much into this."

"Your right Egon, I know that Peter will joke about this for days."

"Uh… Janine" he started.

"What is it Egon?" she looked concerned.

"Uh…um…. Would you like to go grab some dinner at Gina's tonight, say 8?"

"Sounds great!" She gave him a great big hug that almost choked the breath out of him. She had been waiting a long time to hear him say that. Peter on the hand knew that it was coming but not this soon. Peter had to get to the firehouse before they knew that he was gone and see the sign on the gate next door. He saw her pink car turning the corner of 42th St. where they lived. He did just make it. He jumped inside. "Just did make it back in time." He said out of breath. He ran over to his desk and sat with his feet on the edge with his chair back. "That was close." He said under his breath. He placed a newspaper in front of him. He had to make it look normal so that they would not know anything was up.

"Janine, great you're back." Peter called as he got up from his desk.

"Did anyone call Dr. Venkman?"

"Not that I know of, I took at nap. I woke up when I heard you and Egon come in." He was lying through is teeth. Janine sat at her desk. She was waiting for him to joke about her time with Egon but he didn't. That was not like him. She was always in his jokes. Why not this time? She knew that that would be the first thing out of his mouth. The guys got a late call. When they got back it was 6 o'clock.

"Janine?" Egon questioned when he stepped out of the back of ecto. He had slime dripping off of him; it even messed up his hair.

"Yes." She knew what he was about to ask. She didn't really want him to turn down the date though. He thought for a few seconds, "never mind." He winked her direction.

"Taxi!" she shouted out. Peter gave her a funny look.

"You are supposed to yell that outside, not in here." He rolled his eyes toward the sky.

"Yeah that's it." She rolled her eyes back at him. "8" she looked at Egon. He smiled at her. He walked up the stairs to get ready. Peter knew what was going on. He had a plan to follow them. He wanted to see how far they would go. He knew that Egon would not admit anything this personal to him. Janine left the back way like she always did. Peter followed Egon upstairs. Ray was dragging from the bust. He didn't even watch any cartoons. He went straight to bed and laid down.

"Hey Ray, I need your help." Peter went over to him, making sure that Egon didn't over hear them.

"What is it Peter?" Ray asked as he looked at Peter's smirked face, "What scheme did you mind come up with this time or am I afraid to ask."

"Where's your blond woman's costume you had years ago for Halloween?"

"Still in the closet. It has everything with it. Why?" he shook his head "you aren't going to dress up and follow Egon on his date are you?"

"Who me?" Peter pointed to himself.

"Peter."

"Come on it won't hurt. It's not like I'm going to start anything. I just want to know who he is beginning so secret about."

"Peter he will tell us when he is nice and ready. He tells us everything you know that."

"This is different. It's personal. Can you fix me up?"

"Sure, ok but if you get caught…" he was cut off.

"I wont."

"Well, if you do you are on your own. I had not part in this plan."

"Sure Ray. Just help me."

"Fine." Ray didn't want Peter to go and do this but he knew there was no way he would change his mind. He would let Peter get himself out of this one if he got caught. Ray knew that he would. Ray was getting his things together when Egon came out of the bathroom. He had to stop. Egon didn't seem to notice anything odd. He just went to his wardrobe and picked out a white tux. He hated to dress up and to be in situations like this one. He had no one to blame this time but himself. He didn't feel real comfortable with Janine. She was like a sister to him and nothing more. He couldn't just break her heart by canceling on her. He knew that she was waiting for this since they met. He also knew that she was happy and things were getting back to normal between them. He didn't wont to destroy that. He got dressed and went downstairs to wait for her to call.

"Now," Peter called "we can get back to what we were doing he's gone."

"Wow," Ray explained, "It must be someone special. He went all out."

"That's why I want to know who it is." Even though he already knew.

"First thing, shave." He handed him a razor.

"Sure, I do that everyday."

Ray looked down towards the floor. "I mean your legs."

"What? What have I got myself into?" Peter said under his breath not knowing that Ray could hear him.

"You're the one that wants to do this." He reminded Peter. Peter had to think for a minute. Was it worth it? He thought to himself. It was. He knew that Egon and Janine would get together one day and he wanted to see it all. He came back from saving.

"Nice." Laughed Ray. He sat Peter down and tried to put some make-up on him. "Hold still. I can't get any of this done if you don't." Peter finally sat still and Ray finished up. Peter got up and looked in the mirror. He smiled. He turned to face Ray.

"How do I look?"

"As cute as a doll."

"Great! Thanks." Peter wore a long blond wig, red blouse with a black Mimi skirt and red high heels.

"You need a handbag." Answered Ray, "this one that my grandmother had should do the trick nicely." He handed the bag to Peter. "Perfect. Now you are complete."

"Let's get the show on the road." Called Peter, as he heard the phone ring down stairs.

"Good luck Peter, for all our sakes." Ray gave him the thumbs up. Peter could hardly walk in the high heels. They were too small for his feet. He knew he had to endure some pain to see the date first hand. When he finally made it to the first floor Egon was gone. He walked outside and yelled "Taxi." Just like Janine did inside the building earlier. One of the orange cabs pulled up beside him. The driver had the windows rolled down. He whistled at Peter.

"Where to Ma'am?" He said looking Peter up and down.

"Oh Gina's." He said in a female's voice as he opened the cab door.

To be continued………………………..


	4. The date

**Chapter 4:**

**The date**

**Dec. Dec 2,3,4 2000**

At the restaurant Peter spotted a pink Volkswagen on the street. He knew that Janine was here already. _I hope that Egon's not here yet. I want to see the whole thing for myself._ As Peter handed the taxi man his money he saw Janine get out of her car. _She hasn't even made it in yet. Great I haven't missed a thing. Hey she looks pretty tonight._ She was wearing an emerald green blouse and her famous black Mini skirt with black high heels. _It looks like she went all out for him just like he did for her. _ Peter said to himself.

"Your change doll face. Let me join you and show you what you are missing." Called the cab driver as he leaned out the window of the cab making kissing sounds with his lips.

"No thanks." Peter responded as he walked away from the cab. He felt like barfing all over the place.

"Your no fun." The driver called as he pulled away from the curb back into the main stream. Peter stood outside staring at the fancy restaurant before. _Do I have the right place? Egon went all out this time_. He slowly pulled open the door. Peter had to walk down five small steps when he entered the place. He noticed Janine was standing at what looked like a speech podium waiting to be seated. A waiter led her to a table and pulled out her seat for her. She nodded and then sat down. She didn't really know how to act; this was not what she was expecting on her first date with Egon. Peter looked around, he saw a dance floor in the far left corner and to he's right there was a bar. He decided to sit at the bar so he could watch both Janine and the door. A waiter came up. "How many ma'am?"

"I think that I will sit over at the bar."

"Very well," Peter sat on a stool facing the doorway. The bartender placed a green napkin down with a glass on it.

"What can I get you ma'am?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please."

"Coming right up." The waiter poured his drink while Peter looked over at Janine. She smiled at him witch make him feel uncomfortable. She was tapping her fingers on the table. _Where is Egon?_ She looked at her watch. _He should have been here by now. What's taking him so long? _A bad thought came to her mind. _What if he stood me up? He wouldn't dare do that._ Peter glanced over there just at the right time to catch her make an evil grin at that idea of being stood up. _What if he was in a wreck? _She grabbed up her purse and was about to get up and leave. The door opened and Egon walk forward. He was carrying her favorite flowers in his arms. _Wow, how far will he go with her? He never did that for any of us before_. Peter said to himself, as he got up to find a table next to theirs so he could watch it all. He walked right past Janine, again who just smiled at him.

"For me Egon?" Her eyes began to shine in a way Egon thought was a bit worrying. She smiled at him and he felt embarrassed. He could feel the diminutive danger of getting trapped in her tracking beams and never being let go. He felt like a ghost being trapped by the guys. Well, he thought this was what a ghost goes though when he busts them everyday. He knew that he was to close to the fire and that he might get burned again. He finally broke from her beams and was able to sit down. He was facing Peter straight on. Peter was hoping that he was paying more attention to her to realize that he was watching them. Egon had a knack for recognizing Peter when he dressed up.

"Their beautiful. They are my favorite roses."

"No you are. You look wonderful tonight." He should not have said that. He scolded himself but that was going to change how he felt about her inside.

"Thanks Egon, you look handsome like you always do." She looked up at his face. "You must really care about me staying on as a Ghostbuster."

"You know I care about you. I care about all of the Ghostbusters. I wouldn't know how to act without you guys. You guys are my family." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know but you would never have ask Peter or Ray on a date and bring them to a fancy restaurant like this one or even buy them flowers. It shows that you really care about me."

"You know I do. I would save you without any hesitation, like I did this morning. I was protecting you." At that point he felt like a million ants crawled under his skin and were biting him. His heart was pounding so violently that he was so certain she could hear it on the outside. The waiter came up to them with some menus. He opened them and handed one to each of them. Janine hid her face bind the leathery folder.

"Would you like a minute sir?" The waiter said knowing that they were new to the place.

"Yes sir." The waiter smiled and then left to help Peter.

"Would you like any wine?" Egon asked.

"Well, sure I guess. How about red?" Janine finally looked up at him. "I want to get the Gina's special."

"Waiter." Called Egon as he waved his hand in the air.

"Yes sir. How may I help you?" The same waiter asked them. He knew that Egon was nervous.

"I would like some red wine and two things of Gina's special."

"Very well sir. Good choice." He left again. A good slow song came on the overhead radio system. It was relaxing Egon. He began to get a warm feeling in him just like when he was with Christina. He really wasn't sure what was coming over him. Was he falling in love again? If he was, he wondered how far he would fall from the cliff in his mind. Just how hard was he going to hit the ground? His mind was full of disappointments that he couldn't shake. He kept telling himself that this was going to be different. He wanted to believe that. Then he was reminded what Peter said to him about never giving up on love. "Peter's right, for once." He said to himself. He couldn't tell if his pulse was wild because of the unlimited discomfort, or the excitement of the situation was getting out of hand. He had avoided this for so long, since the first moment that they laid their eyes on each other. He seemed alarmed with her to far from being relaxed. Janine knew that he was fighting demons inside of him. She liked that she could awake so strong feelings out of him though. She wanted it to be warmth not in terror as she read in his eyes now. She believed that soon he would get over it. Right now, at this moment in time, long or short, he was all hers. No guys around them, just the two of them. She noticed that his hand was resting on the table. She slowly slid her hand towards it. She tried to embrace his fingers but he pulled his hand back. He wanted to get closer with her but didn't know it he could control the situation with out running away in fear. She wasn't surprised with his actions for she knew he was still scared. The waiter came with their food. He placed it in front of them, poured wine in the glasses and left again. They ate slowly. Egon never looked at Janine the whole time. After they finished he thought of the song playing and was wondering if Janine wanted to dance. He had to ask anyway.

"Janine would you," a small pause in his voice. "Like to dance?"

"Wow!" she looked at him with a shocked look in her eyes. He knew with that expression, he hit a nerve. "I would love too." And with that he got up and held out his hand. She took it and they walked to the dance floor. Peter almost fell out of his chair. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Janine," he started.

"What is it Egon?"

"I don't really know how to dance that well."

"I'll show you, don't worry. I'll lead just follow." She grinned at him. Peter got up to watch this. She put her hands around Egon and showed him were to put his. He was started to get nervous again and she knew it.

"Your tensed Egon, relax. Go with the flow." Was her advice for him. She slowly moved and finally he got the hang of it. He felt good. He couldn't remember how long ago he felt this way.

"That's it?" He questioned feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah, nothing to it. It's not hard, not hard at all." She put her head on his shoulder and he did the same. He felt safe in her arms. All the disappointments left him. He felt to good about himself to worry anymore. They danced awhile. Peter knew that he was finally getting over his fear of women. He was pleased at that. He smiled. Egon closed his eyes. He never wanted to leave. When he opened them, he noticed that they were the only two people on the dance floor. That made him embarrassed for a minute. Everyone clapped at them. Janine loved all the attention she was getting. She felt like she was important again and that made her feel good inside. They went back to their seat and drink some more. They talked forever Peter thought. Janine was really pleased that he had opened up to her after all these years. She didn't want to lose the moment. She just wanted to hold he tight all night long. She felt something special between them. Yeah she dated, even Peter, but she never felt this way about any of them. Her mind told her to take it slow with him or she might scare him off.

"Want to go walk on the beach?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want too." Egon just agreed because he didn't want this warm feeling inside him to end.

"Ok let's go then." Egon paid the ticket and then they left the building. Janine jumped in the car. Egon hesitated for a few seconds, and then got in her car. Peter took a cab. It was the same guy as before.

"Follow that pink car to the beach." He said.

"Sure thing honey." The cab driver smiled. Peter felt like barfing. Janine took Egon by the arm. This time he didn't resist her. When Peter walked onto the beach, they were walking hand in hand. Peter sat on the pier of rocks that was built. It was more like a pile of rocks. The darkness hid him. Janine took off her shoes so she could feel the wet slippery sand under her feet. That's why she liked to walk on the beach. She made Egon take his off. He did and stepped on a rock. He yelled out in pain. Peter accidentally called his name out. Egon looked around in confusion. Janine heard it too. She thought it sounded like Dr. Venkman's voice. They sat in the sand to look at his foot.

"I heard my name being called." He committed.

"I heard it too. But I don't see anyone." She wasn't going tell him that she thought it was Peter. By this time Peter was laying flat on his stomach on the rock pile. He hoped that they wouldn't come over there.

"I don't see anything but rocks over there. Unless they can talk to me."

"That's ridicules Egon, rocks that talk? Yeah, right." She gave him a Band-Aid for his foot.

"That should do it." They walked closer towards the rock pile. Peter held his breath. He tried not to blow his cover. So far things were going good. The wind was blowing his wig in his face. He really had to sneeze but held it back. Egon put his arm around Janine. He noticed that she was cold. He took off his jacket and put it around her. She smiled up at him and cuddle closer with him. "This is a good story now I know they are in love with each other." Peter said to himself.

"I'm glade that we can be alone." Janine started.

"Yeah, me too. I'm still somewhat nervous."

"Really you seem calm." Only if she was inside me he thought. He felt his heart pounding in his ears and his blood was gushing though his veins. He felt like he was a volcano ready to explode. He knew that he was as red as cherries.

"I never get to see the gentle side of you Egon. I like this side."

"Really." He sounded like a little kid. "Its getting late maybe we should call it a night." He said as he looked at his watch. It was 10 minutes after 11.

"I suppose you are right." She sighed. He knew that she didn't want it to end and neither did he. They walked right passed Peter. He stood still. He thought for sure, they would say something to him.

"I've got it. Let's go to my house for a cup of hot chocolate." She insisted.

"Sounds interesting but….." He voice trailed off into the night.

"Please Egon." She gave one of her convincing looks up at him. He knew that he was hooked and couldn't say no.

"I guess. I could come in for a few minutes." She knew she could always make a guy do anything that she wanted to with her convincing look. It always worked and she loved it.

"Egon, will you drive this time?" as she handed her keys to him.

"Sure if you will let me?"

"Yeah, I think you can handle it this time." He got in the driver's seat and drove. On the way to her house she somewhat dosed off. Now he knew why she wanted him to drive and was glade. He just smiled at her. Peter was still on the hunt after them. He wasn't going to miss this for the world. He thought that if she got Egon into her house he would stay the night.

To be continued………………………..


	5. The apartment

**Chapter 5:**

The apartment 

**Dec 2,3,4 2000**

At her house Janine went to the kitchen and put some water to boil.

"I'm glade that you came over Egon." She called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too. It's getting chilly outside." He sat down of the couch and turned the TV on. There was a newscast saying that it was supposed to snow in New York later that night. Outside in the pitch black, Peter snuck around the side of the house looking for an opened window. She always left on open. "There's got to be a way in." He said to himself. He looked though a window. He could see the lights on and that was about it. Just then the blinds rose. He fell back in surprise. Janine opened the window and threw out some dirty, soap water. He got all over Peter. "Great, now I wont have to take a bath." He muttered as he wiped his hands over his face trying to get rid of the suds. She closed the window and the blind when she was finished. "That was my best chance in." Peter said under his breath. Peter walked around to the other side of the house. He knew he had to find a way in there. Something would come up. He was sure of it. He heard something scratching at the air vent under the window. "Bingo a way in." he called out. He reached into his purse and took out his pocketknife. He never leaves home with out it. He slowly, trying not to make to much noise, unscrewed the four screws and he jumped back. "Ahhhhh…." He hollered as a cat jumped out and clinked to him. It was Buster Janine's calico cat that was missing for months. He rubbed Peter's face to 'say thank you for the rescue'. The cat went back inside the air vent. Another cat, this one white, with her 5 kittens stumbled out. "Well, Well, Well." Peter mumbled. The cats just sat in his lap and purred. Slimer came around the corner.

"Slimer?' the green ghost stopped. He recognized the voice of Peter.

"Pete-r?"

"Yeah spud, it's me. Shhh." The ghost just laughed and pointed at him.

"Shhh." He turned to the ghost. "I need your help. I want you to put these kittens at the front door and ring the bell. So that's what the ghost did. He hid around the corner next to Peter. The doorbell rang.

"Egon will you get that?" Egon pulled open the door. "Yes…." His eyes got really big when he saw whom it was. "Buster." He Yelled.

"What did you say Egon?" Janine called from the kitchen.

"It's Buster and his girlfriend and their kittens." He closed the door. Buster walked around Egon and purred. Buster looked around at the other kittens and noticed that he only had 4. He ran to the door and scratched at it. There was a little scratch back. Egon walked to the door and opened it. A tiny orange kitten cried out and went inside. It walked up to Egon and sat down for a minute. Then it climbed up his left pant's leg. Every time that it went farther up it dug its claws into him. It was like bees sting him all over. The kitten made it's way up to Egon's shoulder and curled up into a ball. Janine came in the den.

"Wow, Buster." She grabbed the calico up in her arms and kissed it on the head. Her eyes looked over at Egon. "I see that one likes you." She giggled at the sight as she picked the sleeping cat from his shoulder.

"Yeah," he smiled, "But his claws hurt." He looked down at his left side. Droplets of blood were shown though his clothes.

"You're bleeding." She got closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." A bell from the kitchen went off. Janine disappeared and was back with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here you are." She handed a mug to him. "It's hot so watch out." She always had to tell him some warning like that. Peter slowly made his was through the vents. He made a left turn and was right over Egon and Janine. He watched them closely. Janine sat down next to Egon on the couch. They ended up turning the station and watching an old rerun of Jerry Springer. It was probably the only thing they had in common with each other. Egon put his left arm around Janine. "This is going to get good." Peter said to himself. She reached over and touched his leg. He felt every nerve in his body go off at once and was loving it. He got a great sensation of warmth being close to her.

"I really must go this time." Egon called as he got up.

"But…But…" Janine started. Egon put the mugs up and went to the door. He opened it.

"Egon."

"Yes," He turned and looked down at her.

"I know that you are going to hate me for this but I want to do it…." She put her hands around his neck, making him lean down. She kissed him on the lips. When she let go of him he just stood there. She thought he was mad.

"How….How…. could I hate you?" He slowly looked back at her and bushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She felt chills run up her spine. His lips sought hers and she just let things fall into place. Their tongues got tangled together. With every deep breath was a source of warm pleasure they both felt. He shut the door and it slammed. That scared Peter, for he was watching them intensely. He watched Egon as he picked up Janine and left the room.

To be continued………………………..


	6. The Bedroom Dance

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Bedroom Dance **_

**_Dec 5,6,7 2000_**

As they made to her bedroom Janine smiled. She knew what Egon was thinking. Egon softly put her on the bed. She didn't want to let go of him. Peter thought this was great. He loved every minute of it. Egon sat down at the end of Janine's bed. She sat up.

"I…" she stuttered. He slowly came closer and kissed her again.

"Yes. What is it?" he said in her ear.

"Oh nothing." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought this was all a dream. He held her closer to him. He wanted to go further with her but was hesitant. She opened her eyes and felt the tenseness in his arms.

"What's wrong?" she was concerned that she did something to upset him.

"I….I've been wanting you," he whispered without holding back his strong voice of nervousness.

"And I've been waiting for you all these years." She pulled him closer. Like that was even possible. He took her glasses off as she reached for his.

"Let me relax those tensed shoulders of yours." She answered as she played with his tie until she got it lose. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He just kept kissing her neck. She turned him around and made him sit in front of her. She massaged his shoulders as he leaned his head back into her. "I know that's much better." As she could fell the muscles relax under her touch. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He couldn't remember how long ago he really let anyone do his shoulders like this. She seemed to have that right touch. He got a wild instant he couldn't control. He got up abruptly. Janine thought he was going to leave for sure. He pushed her backwards in the midst of a passionate kiss. She felt his naked upper body press against her. She was surprised how strong he really was. His body was heavy but she didn't care she was finally having what she got only in her daydreams. He slowly ventured down the fabric of her cloths. It wrinkled under his fingers; he put his hands around her and pulled her back up. She put her hands tightly around his neck. He slowly started unbuttoning her blouse while she licked his face like a cat. She felt the warmth of his skin getting hotter by the minute. His lips ventured downs towards her breast, he kisses them softly. She moaned as she played in his hair. It was soft just like Egon was. His lips journeyed back up to hers. His tongue entered her mouth, this time going deeper and deeper. He was now completely over her on the bed. She loved every minute of it. She wanted more from him. Much more. She slid her hands down his back and then back up. Sweat was dripping off him, which awakened more feeling inside her. He slowly slid his hands under her to lift her up. He kissed her slowly; she didn't want to let of his tongue. Her hands ventured down to his crouch. She felt warmness and a stinging sensation that shook at every nerve of her body for being at the forbidden area of her man. Yes her man! As she touched it though the fabric of his pants, he moaned in pleasure. She came to a halt thinking she hurt him. She never heard him moan so loud. He stopped and looked at her with a question mark on his face.

"Please more, " As he leaned into her holding his hands around her neck. She lightly rubbed it with her fingertips. He moaned again. "Oh…. Oh yeah right there." He let out. It made him feel so good. She looked up at him noticing that he had closed his eyes. It felt good to be rubbed up and down. When she stopped again he opened his eyes in surprise. She looked back not recognizing Egon at all. There was a fire burning in his eyes. He was losing control with every minute that passed. He lounged for her neck again.

"Don't stop…" he whispered in her ear. His voice was full of an everlasting urge.

"Do you want too?" she asked more to herself because she was unsure that she should go this far on her first date with him. He didn't answer her. He kissed her lips again.

"Is it to soon?" he muttered.

"Well, no!" she whispered as she leaned close to him and kissed his neck.

"Let's go for it." Peter was shocked at what he was witnessing. He closed his eyes. "I better not watch the rest of this." He said to himself even though he wanted to_. I could never live with what I saw. It would eat at me until I had to tell Egon the truth. I don't want to tell him that I had watched him make love to her._ Janine fumbled with the zipper of his pants. He could tell she was trembling so he put his hand on top of hers to help her. He pulled down his trousers leaving him in his white boxer shorts with pink hearts on them. She giggled at that. He saw no humor in it. He blushed though. She kissed him as her hand played with his crouch. He felt like he was melting on the inside. He laid her down flat and rested his hand on her stomach. He sat beside her now rubbing and licking her. His hands went up and down her thighs, and under her skirt. She leaned up and kissed his lips. Before she knew it, her hands were down his boxers. She touched him softly just as he was soft with her. He tried to concentrate on kissing her but her genital touch was driving him insane. He moaned. "Oh, bother." Peter mumble. "How long is this going to go on?" he asked himself. Egon moved up her skirt again and slowly slid her silky underwear off. Janine wanted him more and more. He wanted it too. He slowly slid his hand around in the most intimate part of her womanhood and she moaned with his every move. She closed her eyes. He rubbed her gently making her want more. He knew that this is what she wanted from him. She kissed him hard on the lips. The next moment she felt something inside her, it made its entrance with warmth and stinging power. She thought it was his fingers but it couldn't be for they were around her neck.. She had a sensation of pleasure aroused in her. She could feel him going deeper inside her. He went slowly driving his penis deeper and deeper as she let out moans. She closed her eyes and kissed his hands. When he went to far, she bit his hand. He held the position and waited for his signal to get to continue. She kissed his lips letting him know he could continue filling her. For her sake, he took it nice and slow. She noticed it was a problem for him and that was not the way he wanted to do it. He went in and out of her as he kissed her lips and neck. She moaned the whole time.

"Oh, yes!" she called. He just smiled at her. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. _Don't stop, please don't stop_, she said in her mind, seemingly he heard her pleas and quickened his strokes. He even grunted once to her surprise. He pinned her wrist on each side of her head and leaned on them to keep his position. He couldn't get enough of her and the sensation he was feeling—it was driving him crazy. She squeezed his penis with her body and he thought he must be growing inside her. They moved together over and over. Egon was pleased and he knew that it pleased her. With a deep grunt he let go of her. He lay on top of her. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He couldn't figure out why though, why was it that being with the women of his dreams made him tried? He could not explain that but he loved it. She held him tight against her body and kissed him slightly as if to say "Thank you." His eyes remained closed, seemingly by a mysterious force. Their bodies were gloriously naked now. Arms and legs intertwined. Sweat covered their bodies, skin slick and luminous. He rolled over and almost off the bed. He sighed. Her hunt for him was over; he had accepted her and she loved that. All the pleasures faded from her but she knew they could come back if they did it again. She felt like a new women. She got up and put her gown on.

He put his hands around her to hold her. He didn't want this to ever end. He needed this love. It had been to long since he had this feeling inside of him. It felt so right. She crawled closer up next to him and dosed off. He kissed her hair as he yawned. Soon he fell a sleep as well. Peter awoke due to the quietness and his stinging hand. For it had falling a sleep on him. He looked down at them, who were now wrapped up in the sheets and smiled. "Way to go Egon." He said under his breath. Peter rolled over and went back to sleep.

Hours later:

A cold chill hit Egon. "Burr." He called out.

"What's wrong Egon?"

"It's cold in here. That's all." He looked around the blurry purple room in search for his glasses so he could see again. He found them next to his cloths. He put them on and looked back at Janine, who was still sleeping softly. She opened her eyes and just smiled at him. He looked down at his watch.

"Wow! Look what time it is. The guys are probably worried about me." He got up and stretched.

"You mean it's morning already?"

"Yeah, it's almost 8A.M."

"I'm supposed to be at work at 8."

"Don't worry I'll cover you."

"Jeeze. Thanks Egon." A pause as she kissed him on the lips "and thanks for last night. I needed that."

"We must keep us a secret." She loved that idea. Just the two of them would know. Well that's what they thought. They didn't think they where being followed. Janine got up to go to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Want any coffee?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt. I'm going to take a shower ok?"

"Sure down the hall." She pointed. Peter knew that it was time for him to go. He climbed slowly, making sure not to make a sound, out of the vent. He got a taxi. The front of the firehouse was locked; he had to go to the back. Someone must have remembered to keep it unlocked this time. He opened the door and it squeaked. _Great someone's got to hear me with all that noise_. He heard shuffling in the kitchen. It was Ray. He came down stairs and saw Peter.

"Good morning Peter."

"Yeah, I need a nap."

"Where's Egon and Janine?"

"Well," he couldn't tell Ray that they were together. "Egon is on his way but Janine," a pause as he scratched his head, "I don't have a clue." He went upstairs to change before they got back.


	7. The shower

Chapter 7:

The shower

At Janine's Egon was still in the shower after she drank her cup of coffee so went to check on him. She slowly opened the door and took off her gown. He was letting the hot water run down his body, for it felt so good. She stepped in the shower with him. He sighed at her presents. She put her hands around him, rubbing the water off of his stomach. He shivered some. He turned towards her and kissed her on the lips. He put her in front of him. He rubbed her with soap as he kissed her neck. She didn't mind that at all. She knew this was wrong but it felt so good. He started to get that urge again and she knew it. She could feel him get closer to her. She knew what was coming. She felt the warmth inside her as he filled her. She never wanted him to leave.

"Hey we better go now."

"Yeah, I suppose we have to this time." She frowned. They got out of the shower and went into her bedroom. Egon retrieved his cloths. They sat down at her kitchen table and had a cup of coffee.

"I should call Dr. Venkman to tell him I'm running late this morning." as Janine picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Ray answered the phone to her surprise.

"Hey Ray. I'm running late my alarm didn't go off this morning."

"No problem Janine. Peter's still sleeping." _Still sleeping?_ Janine thought. _Great we will not be questioned when we walk in._

"Great! I'll be there shortly." When they reached the firehouse Janine told Egon to go though the front of the building. He obeyed like a "puppet on a string". Ray was surprised to see him.

"Hey there Egon. Must have been a great date, for you didn't come home last night."

"It was magical. Where's Peter and Janine?" he questioned as he looked around.

"Peter's still sleeping and Janine is on her way. Her alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Oh," as he yawned.

"Looks like you need sleep pal."

"Maybe later." The back door opened and Janine appeared.

"Janine, Good morning." Egon said as he walked up the stairs.

"Morning Egon." She smiled like she always did at him, this time it meant a lot more. "Coffee anyone?" Ray questioned.

"No thanks." Egon responded.

"Me neither." Janine called. Egon changed cloths and heard Peter talking to himself in the shower. Egon laid on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Morning Egon. How was your date last night?" Peter smiled knowing the truth.

"Good actually. I think I'm in love."

"Really. That's great! Way to go. Would it be to much to ask for a name?"

"Uh…Um…Sarah and that's all I'm saying." He sounded irritated with Peter's questions. He knew that Peter wasn't going to stop until he knew it all.

"Ray's sister?"

"Oh no, not her!" Egon shot back.

"Ok, ok take it easy buddy." Peter called "just making sure."

"Sorry, just tired. That's all." He was waiting for more questions from Peter but he went towards the stairs.

"Get some rest big guy." He said from the staircase. Peter went to his desk and sat the mug of coffee down. He noticed that Janine was here.

"Morning Janine."

"Morning Dr. Venkman." She knew this conversation was going to be a long one.

"How was your evening with your date?"

"Great actually, Joshua is the best."

"Oh,"

"We went dancing, walked on the beach and watched a movie."

"It sounds like he's taken care of you."

"Yeah, he has." She smiled at Egon, who was on the steps listening to them.

"Egon," Peter looked up almost falling out of his chair. "I didn't know you were standing there. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for?" Egon looked puzzled.

"I know it's hard for you to listen to Janine talk about her date like that in front of you."

"It's all right Peter." He winked at Janine.

"All right?" He gave a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm all right with it." Then the phone rang. Off the guys went on another bust. After lunch Peter noticed that Janine was sleeping at her desk. He stared at her.

"Peter don't wake her up." Ray called trying to be quite.

"I'm not, I just want to watch her." He laughed.

"Dr. Venkman, I …." Janine started.

"It's ok girl, hey if you want to, go up to the guest bedroom and take a nap. I think we can take it from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to. I don't care." She gave him a funny look but she took his advice. She walked up stairs to the guest bedroom and laid down. She wondered what was with Peter today. He was extra nice to her but she knew that it wouldn't last. Egon was kind of fishy with the way he was acting too.

"Peter."

"Yes buddy what is it?"

"Why did you tell Janine that she could use the guest bedroom?"

"Well, she looked tired Egon. I thought she might want to rest. That's all."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

"Why, thank you. Hey it looks like you need sleep too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" as he yawned.

"You look like you are about to fall out! You are also yawning. Don't try to hide it. I know you were out all night." Egon gave him a weird look. "Ray told me. Now go and rest." He winked at Egon.

"Sure." Egon thought Peter was hiding something but what. He didn't care. Egon sat on his bed and thought of the past couple of days. He had fallen in love with the girl of his dreams and this time he knew that nothing could go wrong with it. He looked up and sighed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_**Continued **_


	8. The wait

Chapter 8:

The wait

Dec 10, 2000 8:15am-3: 15p.m.

Egon and Janine had been seeing each other for weeks behind the guy's backs. They loved having this secret just between the two of them. Egon was fixing coffee when the phone rang.

"Ghostbusters. How may we help you?"

"Egon. Uh hey."

"Hey, Janine." Peter who was sitting couch in the den slowly picked up the phone from the coffee table to listen to them.

"I was calling Dr. Venkman to tell him that I'm not feeling well this morning. I have this nauseating feeling like I'm getting sick. I'll be in later if it goes away."

"Are you all right?" Egon had concern in his voice.

"Yeah baby, nothing to worry about. I got this way yesterday too. It left by midmorning. I know this one will too."

"Ok sweetie. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Egon, I love you."

"I love you too." He said keeping his voice down so that the guys wouldn't hear him especially Peter. He hung up the phone all worried. He sighed heavily as he poured his coffee. He walked towards the den area were Peter was. Peter, now lying on the couch, acted normal.

"Was that Janine on the phone?" He asked casual as he could as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Yes, she said that she's not feeling well and she will come in when she feels she can. I'm getting kind of worried about her."

"All right."

"All right?" Egon glanced over to Peter and made a weird look.

"Yeah, if she not feeling well, I don't want to get sick either." Peter knew exactly what was going on. "Tell her to take as much time as she needs too. I think that something is going around." This made Egon start thinking some. _Does he know something he wasn't telling anyone? If so what?_

Later that morning, about midday Janine came in. Egon, who just happened to be on the 1st floor, rushed over to her.

"Are you ok?" He hugged her. He really didn't care if the guys saw that or not. He was really scared that something bad happened to Janine.

"Yes fine. Where is everyone?"

"Up stairs watching a movie."

"Looks like you guys know how to spend you free time." She joked at him. The phone rang they went off. Janine sat at her desk wondering why she felt so bad.

"I wish I knew. I want to be over it." She said out loud to herself. She wanted to go out with Egon again. She called her doctor to make an appointment. They could see her this afternoon. The guys came back from their bust. Janine was kind of hesitant to ask peter for some time off. She figured that since he was in a good mood lately with her that she would give it a try.

"Dr. Venkman?"

"Yes Big J. What is it?" as he walked to the desk to see if there were any more calls. He knew that she was going to ask for some time off.

"I've an appointment this afternoon," a pause "and need to take sometime off."

"Ok," He started towards his desk then turned back around, "Hey do you want me to drive you?"

"Well," she was going to answer him when Egon walked up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Janine is going to the doctor. I was going to drive her." Peter commented.

"No, I'll go!" Egon stated as if being defensive.

"No, guys I want to this alone. Thanks though." She smiled at both of them.

Janine walked though double doors of the doctor's office and up to the circle receptionist's desk

"Yes how may we help you?" questioned a blond that looked almost just like her.

"Janine Melnetz. I have a 1 o'clock appointment with Dr. Fran."

"Please sign here," She handed Janine a clipboard, "and have a seat. We are backed up at the moment." Janine sighed as she found the last seat in the lobby and sat down. There were at least 20 people in front of her. "I'll never get out of here." She muttered. She picked up a magazine and started to read it. She was getting sleepier by the minute. She was about to dose off when a nurse at the door called her name

"Yes, that's me."

"Come on back Ms. Melnetz." The nurse led Janine in a room. "The doctor will be with you soon." She shut the door behind her. Janine sat of the bed with the wrinkled paper. Every time she tried to get comfortable the paper wrinkled out loud. Janine waited and waited forever it felt like. The doctor finally walked in

"Good afternoon Ms Melnetz. I'm Dr. Fran." They shook hands. "My nurse tells me that you get nauseated in the morning."

"Yes, and it goes away by mid day"

"Umm." He writes something lengthy in her chart.

"What do you think it is? Am I going to be all right?" Janine asked all worried

"I think so but let's do a blood test."

"A blood test? Is it that serious?"

"No, no calm down. I want to conform what I think it is. I don't want to tell you something that's not true." They went to the lab down the hall. "Blood test." He yelled to the staff.

Janine was now getting worried that something was really wrong with her. She never had to have a blood test for a normal check-up. She was brought to a chair where some nurses drew blood and told her they would have the test results in the morning.

"I will call you and tell you what we find, if anything, Miss Melnetz. Go home and don't worry so much, I think it's just normal." The doctor said. _Not worry. He's got to be kidding. I'm going to be worried all night. I just know it. But I have to calm myself. There's nothing wrong with me. There's nothing to worry about. There's nothing wrong with me. There's nothing to worry about. _ She repeated in her mind. "Ok," Janine was not satisfied but what could she do. She just had to wait and see what the results came up with.


	9. The results

Chapter 9

The results

Firehouse:

"How did it go?" Peter asked as Janine walked through the back door.

"They did a blood test. The results will not come in until tomorrow. Then I will know for sure if everything is fine."

"Nothing serious I hope." Egon gave a concerned look at her.

"The doctor doesn't think so. He told me not to worry but who couldn't. He said that he wants to make sure before he tells me."

"Well, that's a good thing."

"You need rest." Peter, glancing at Egon then back over at Janine, "Go home and take a few days off." He could read in Egon's eyes that this was upsetting him to see her like this.

"You mean it Dr. Venkman? You don't mind me taking a few days off?" she looked up at him from her desk chair.

"No, I don't mind. It's been slow. I think we can hold down the fort for a few days." Egon looked over at him and he knew that Peter had something he wasn't telling anyone. _There's no way that he would be nice to Janine three times in a row unless he's hiding something from us. But what it is I don't know. I plan to find out though._

"I'll drive you home." Egon suggested as she was looking for her keys.

"I would like that." She hugged him. Peter opened his mouth about to say something.

"Don't say it Peter!" Egon gave him a look like 'don't mess with me unless you want trouble'.

"I was…"

"Don't." This time he gave a stern look his direction.

"Ok, ok." He cried. "I wont." Egon and Janine got in her car and drove to her apartment.

"Thanks." She called as he opened the door for her.

"No problem. I would do anything for you." She turned and gave him a kiss on the lips. Janine looked out the window and watched him get a taxi. She wanted him to stay but that would get everybody suspicious of them. When he returned he went to find Peter. He found him at his desk. Egon gave him a mean look.

"What?" he tried to smile but knew that his friend didn't want to see it.

"I didn't want you to upset her even more."

"Buddy, all I was going to tell her was good luck and not to worry about working that's all."

"Oh," Egon felt his face turn red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going to say something smart."

"I don't blame you big guy. It crossed mind but your look told me not too."

"Well, good it should have." Peter put his head down in shame and walked towards the stairs.

Janine's apartment:

Janine sat by the phone waiting for it to ring. "How come when you want something it never comes." She said out loud to herself. She was concentrating so hard on the phone, that when it suddenly rang she jumped up.

"Miss Melnetz. There's good news." Said the man as he picked up the phone.

"Yes," she listened intensely. Hopping that she was going to be all right.

"Well, first we didn't find any serious sickness."

"Oh, what a relieve that is." She let out a sigh.

"Your pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

"Yes, congratulations miss."

"Uh." A pause, Janine really didn't know what to say. "Thank you doctor." She sat there on her couch thinking. She picked up the picture of Egon, who was wearing a white tux armed with his proton gun, from her side table. She held it in her hands. The picture always made her smile cause he looked silly wearing a tux to work especially a white one. "What have I done?"She questioned. "I always wanted to have a baby with the man of my dreams but not this soon. How am I going to tell him? I wonder if he's going to run away and never come back." Tears started dripping down her face. She was worried how Egon would feel if he found out that she planned to get pregnant by him. Thoughts drifted through her mind. She had to get this over with. She had to tell him and soon but when was the right time. She thought there's no time like the present.


	10. The truth is told

Chapter 10

The truth is told

Firehouse:

Egon didn't talk much when they were eating at the kitchen table. It was the first time in months that the guys were actually dinning in the middle of the day at home.

"What's wrong with Egon?" Ray questioned as he looked up.

"Yeah, homeboy you seem out of it." Winston added who had just finished his sandwich off.

"What?" Egon looked at them. Peter put his hand on Egon's shoulder.

"He just has had a lot on his mind. That's all." Peter stated. Egon turned towards him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's it." He responded having a thank you look in his eyes, "just been thinking to hard I guess."

"Well, take it easy." Ray called as he backed his chair up. Peter heard a door close. All of them went down the pole.

"Janine you back?" Peter questioned in surprise.

"How did it go?" Ray inquired.

"Ok,"

"Nothing serious I hope." Stated Winston as he hugged her.

"No, no. I'm fine." Egon looked in her eyes and knew that she was lying to them. Something was wrong with her and he knew it.

"We're off again." Winston called out as he raced towards Ecto.

Ray looked over at Janine. "Do you need anything?"

"No, nothing right now Ray but thanks." Ray and Winston got in ecto-1 and drove off. Peter went to his desk to sit down. He knew that Egon wanted to be alone with her. Egon went up to Janine and gave her a hug.

"Egon," she breathed a little heavier, "We need to talk." Janine looked over her shoulder at Peter. "Alone!" she somewhat yelled.

"I get the hint." Peter walked up a few steps of the stairs then stopped, "Oh, if either of you want to talk to me I'll be upstairs." He walked up the rest of the stairs and passed the shadow of the den.

"The nerve of him." She shook her hand in the air at him.

"He's just trying to help. Give him some slack."

"Sure, but I hate it when he thinks everything is his business. He gets on my nerves a lot"

"So," he swallowed hard. "What do you need to talk about honey?" Egon questioned not wanting to hear the bad news. He was really concerned about her. Peter stood by the stairs to listened in on their conversation.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she looked up at him. "My doctor confirmed it today."

"And that's a bad thing?" Egon looked down at her and she pressed her face in his chest and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him. He couldn't believe that she was really upset about this. "We'll get though this honey. I know we will." He tried to comfort her. He rubbed his hand down her face. He knew that this was all his fault well, he felt like that. They held each other tight for a few minutes. Peter was watching them. He felt bad for Egon. He knew Egon might try to run away from his problems like he did before. He couldn't let that happen. Not this time. Egon felt Peter's eyes watching them so he looked up. When Peter saw his blue eyes he disappeared to the darkness again.

"Janine."

"Yes, Egon," she responded as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Everything's going to be all right."

"Thanks." She sat at her desk.

"Oh no, you don't." He made her get back up. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Do you think that Dr Venkman will understand?"

"Yes, I'll take care of him." He smiled an evil grin. "I got as bone to pick with him about earlier." Janine went home.


	11. Peter vs Egon’s secret

Chapter 11:

Peter vs. Egon's secret

Egon stomped upstairs to find Peter. He was lying on the couch in the den with his headphones on. Egon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes," he turned off the radio.

"Peter why were you spying on me?"

"Just…."

"I don't like it when you do that."

"I know you don't. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," he looked over at him and smiled "You're just concerned about me."

"And Janine." He added.

"Really?"

"You guys are my family. I don't want to lose you."

"You wont. I promise you that." Peter felt better when Egon said that. Egon wanted to tell Peter everything but he was really hesitant. If he did, should he tell him that he got Janine pregnant? He just wasn't sure but needed the advice. He had to get this out of him and talk to somebody. He knew that Peter was the one that would understand him the best. He was afraid but had to before he had a mental break down. He sat on the other couch opposite Peter.

"Hey Peter."

"Yes, Egon what is it?"

"I….I…" he stuttered. Peter knew that Egon was going to confide in him. He was always got in the stuttering mood when he wanted to say something to Peter and couldn't bring him self all the way too. "I need to talk to someone about this."

"I'm here, what is it buddy?" Peter sat up on the couch and faced him head on. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure, I'll keep it as confidential as I can."

"Thanks." He smiled at Peter. "Here goes. I…I.." Egon didn't know where to start. He swallowed hard. "A couple of weeks ago I went out on a date."

"I remember that. So, What's that got to do about now?"

"Well, I went out with…." He coughed. "Janine!"

"Wow! Really!?" Peter tried to sound excited.

"Later we went to her place."

"Oh,"

"I…" his voice trailed off some. "I slept with her. I'm the one that got her pregnant. I feel guilty."

"Egon, Egon, Egon," Peter leaned forward on the couch some. He was on the very edge. "What to do with you?"

"Well, I didn't mean to. I let myself get carried away."

"I know you did."

"You know?" he had a question mark look on his face. "What do you mean you know?"

"Well,"

"Peter, if your hiding something tell me. I told you about Janine." That made Peter think some Egon was honest with him. He should be honest too.

"When you went to Central Park with Janine, I…." Peter grinned remembering that day. "I followed you guys."

"You what?" Egon had a shocked but stern look on his face.

"I watched you two."

"Wait a minute," Egon tried to remember the details of that day. "I didn't see anybody but a bum with his dog."

"Oh, That was me. Good job uh." He smiled, "I wanted to see how things turned out. I also followed you two on your date."

"I didn't see you. Did you dress up?"

"Yes," Peter swallowed. "I got dressed as a women and went to Gina's. Nice restaurant I might add. Anyway, I saw you dance, go to the beach and to her house."

"Did you see us then?"

"Well, after getting soap suds in my face. I opened the air vent where I found Buster, his friend and his kittens." He knew Egon was getting mad at him but he continued on. "I crawled through the vents and saw you drinking hot chocolate" a pause "I suppose."

"Well, continue. What happened after that?" he wanted to know the rest.

"She kissed you and you kissed her."

"Yeah and it was good. Did you see anything else?" Egon's voice was trembling now."You picked her up and went to her bedroom. You two started getting in to it. I watched you two until you started undressing each other." Peter smiled, "Then I closed my eyes and took a nap."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I knew what was coming. If I watched it, it would eat at me until I had to tell you. I didn't want to tell my best friend that I watched him make love to his girlfriend, so I turned over and snoozed for awhile."

"So you didn't watch us?"

"No, I do know my limits but," a pause and a smile from Peter. "I did hear it all. When, all the sounds went quite."

"Peter!" Egon yelled annoyed now.

"I woke up and looked down. You two were holding each other. I thought it was time for me to go."

"Oh, that's all you saw?"

"Yeah, why is there more?" Peter looked intrigued.

"Well, we also took a shower together later that morning." A short pause, "You didn't have to go though all that trouble to find out. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I know you would have never told me all the details."

"You are right about that. I wouldn't have." He smiled at his friend.

"I feel bad that I spied but I feel good about it."

"Feel good? Why?" that one stumped Egon.

"Janine said that I'm always putting her in my jokes and that it gets to her. I didn't realize how much. She never told me."

"Yeah, she was upset about that." Egon had to know. "Is that why you've been nice to her lately?"

"Yeah, some what. I also knew when she called the other day."

"Oh, you heard us."

"Yeah, I knew that she was pregnant."

"How?"

"For morning on ins she's been out. I knew that she had morning sickness, and that's a sign of pregnancy."

"What am I going to do?"

Well, Egon," he got up and sat next to him. "Be there all the way for her."

"You know I will."

"I know," he put his hand on Egon's shoulder "if I were in you shoes buddy,"**  
**"Yes," Egon said looking up into his green eyes.

"That's if I loved her."

"I do."

"I would marry her, I know you don't want to hear that but I would. I can't tell you too. I can only suggest it."

"Thanks Peter. I think I will." He hugged his friend

Will he marry her? To be Continued……


	12. promises never broken 1

Chapter 12:

Promises that are

Never broken

Jan. 23-24 2001

The Yankees were winning the series 1-0 over the Mets in the "Subway World Series". The guys finally got to go see a World Series game live. They got tickets for "saving the world" last Christmas. (They actually got something for their hard work).

"Wow this is great!" Ray called in excitement as they enter the park.

"Fun," Peter responded, "Either way New York wins."

"That's true, but let's enjoy the night off, Pete." Winston added.

"Sure." Peter remarked as he sat down in the green fold down stadium seats. The Yankees were winning 3-0.

"Peanuts, this way!" Ray and Peter yelled at the same time. It was the bottom of the ninth and the bases were loaded for the Mets. Ray and Peter stood up to cheer the Mets on.

The announcer: "This is it folks if Bobby can hit a homerun we can go home. There's the pitch...Ahh a strike. He's got to do better then that, if there is hope for the Mets." The crowd was on its feet to cheer him on. "Now the pitch, there's a drive. Could it go all the way? And the outfielder looks up. It's gone! Mets win! Mets win!"

Peter was jumping up and down.

"Grab it Peter." Ray called as the ball came flying towards them. Peter grabbed it, and almost fell over the second railing.

"Wow, I got the winning baseball." Peter said as he regained his balance.

"This is great!" Ray cheered as Peter let him hold the ball for a minute.

Announcer: "What a ride, what a ride, Mets win 4-3 in an exciting one. Now the series is tied one to one. See you folks tomorrow night."

Peter held up the ball and screamed, "New York, I love this town." Peter and Ray were wound up when the guys got back to the firehouse.

"Mets win, Mets win." Peter kept calling.

"Yeah, they rule." Ray sounded like they just won the World Series.

"Great the Mets won." Louis called from Janine's desk.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Egon asked as he approached him.

"Just dropping off some tax papers for you guys to sign and then I was leaving." The four guys walked up stairs.

"Let's watch the news." Peter said, "We or should I say I will be on there."

"We are always on the news Pete, it is not new to us." Winston responded.

"Yeah, Peter what is the big deal about tonight?" Ray asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"I know we are on the news all the time but not a game like this one." Peter went to the 3rd floor to get a blank tape to record the 10 o'clock news.

"Oh, brother." Egon moaned, "I think this time the news media went right brain." The newscast was all about the Mets game and Peter was shown as the star. He was enjoying all the attention he was getting. He was shown grabbing the winning ball and yelling, "New York. I love this town." Egon went to his lab and shut the door.

"I guess Egon's mad because the Mets won." Ray called out after the lab door slammed.

"All Spengs will be fine, he get over it in the morning." Peter remark, "He always does." After the news was over Peter took the tape and the ball to his room. He put them in his top draw of his bedside table. Ray and Winston climbed into bed.

"I guess Egon will go to bed late tonight, if at all." Ray called as he turned out the lights the bunkroom.

Mean while in Egon's lab he was hunched over the lab table working on one of his new gadgets. The hours passed, of course Egon didn't even notice.

Ohio:

A TV sat at one end of a long lab table. Wires and gadget equipment took up the rest. The TV only in black in white was good enough for watching the news. The news announcer was all cheery.

"Maybe some good news tonight." Reacted an older man setting trying to put color wires together. "I can't this thing together. Ahh." He threw the stuff down in frustration. He backed up his stool and moved it closer to the TV.

News announcer: "Today's game between the Mets and the Yankees was an exciting one. We will have that story later in the sports right after this break."

"Oh, really. I missed that. I wonder what was so great. Nothing ever exciting happens around here." There was a knock at the lab door. "Yeah what do you want!" he yelled. The door slowly creaked open a little. A light blond headed lady stuck her head though the door's crack.

"Honey, I was wondering when you were coming to bed. You have been in here all day and night working on that thing. I think that you need a break."

"I'll be there right after the news. I want to hear this story about the World Series."

Announcer: "Now for sports. Here's Chris our sportsman." The door slowly closed. "Thanks Rick. First in the sports news the basketball is underway."

"Nobody wants to hear that, get on with the World Series updates."

Announcer: "In New York the Mets won 4-3 with a grand slam in the bottom of the 9th. We take you live with Lisa who was at the game." The picture on the TV turns to the baseball field in New York.

Announcer Lisa: "Yes, here we are where earlier fans jammed the park to watch the Mets win over the Yankees. We have the scene where some four fans on the second balcony caught the winning homerun." The TV showed the clip of Winston, Egon, and Ray watching Peter catching the ball.

"That's it!" the man snapped his fingers. "Egon looks like he has the time to go to the World Series game so maybe, just maybe he would have the time to help me out. I know with the both of us working on it we can get it done in no time."

New York:

All of a sudden at 3AM the phone rang. Egon jumped straight up.

"Hello," he sleepily answered.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Egon Spengler."

"I'm him, what can I do for you?..." his voice was slowing down.

"It's me, your Uncle Cyrus. How have you been Egon?"

"Uncle Cyrus!" he sat up straight and sounded shocked. For Uncle Cyrus hasn't called in years. Egon was surprised to hear from him. "Hey there, things over here are fine. How are you and Aunt Suzzy been?"

"Working hard. Anyway," a pause of hesitation, "I need a favor. You remember when you promised me if I needed you to work in the "Spengler's lab you would." Egon had to think back seven years. He did promise his Uncle that, before his father past away.

"Yes,"

"Well,...I...I need your help with something. It's important to me to finish this up. You are the only one that can help me. Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Well, not this minute but soon as you can. Please, it will take a few days to do and then you can go back to your so-called Ghostbusting job. How about helping you Uncle out?"

How could Egon say no. He promised his uncle and he was the kind of guy that lived up to all his promises. But what about the guys, he thought. Would they understand him just leaving so abruptly? I guess they will have to get over it. He said to himself. I can't let my uncle down not after I promised I would help him out in need.

"Sure, I'll be on my way shortly." He said through the phone.

"Thanks Egon."

Ohio:

Uncle Cyrus hung up the phone and went to the bedroom.

"Great! I knew my nephew wouldn't turn me down."

"What are you talking about Cyrus?" Suzzy asked as she turned to face her husband. "You didn't beg him to come over here did you?"

"Not exactly."

"We better get some sleep then." She fluffed her pillow.

"I reminded him of his promise before his father died." Suzzy tossed and turned the rest of the night. She hadn't seen Egon in years. She looked over at the clock it was six. She decided that she would fix coffee. She got up and started towards the door.

" I guess I better go make some coffee for him."

"I'll get the other things ready for him." Cyrus was excited about his nephew's arrival.

New York:

I guess I'll go pack. Should I wake the guys up to tell them? He thought better of that for he knew that Peter would try to stop him. Egon straighten up his bed and placed Ray's Stay Puff Marshmellowman doll on his bed with a letter to the guys. They just got to understand this. He went down stairs with a suitcase in his hands, making sure not to wake any of the guys. He placed a special note on Janine's desk explaining that he would be back and not to worry. He went out though the back. He placed a letter for Peter in the front seat of his truck, for he knew that Peter would be the one to go after him if he had the chance to. Egon drove off feeling sad but what could he do? Egon didn't really want to leave not now. Not now with everything going on with Janine. He thought if he got working on something that he would want to stay over there. That worried him a lot. "Yes, I have to do this. I gave my uncle a promise and I will live up to them. I don't want to let him down."

Next thing Egon knew, he was in Ohio at Uncle Cyrus' house. He could see his uncle pull back the curtains and look out the window.

"Egon's here. Egon's here." Uncle Cyrus cried as he opened the door to meet his nephew.

"Yes, I'm. Like I promised you I would if you needed me seven years ago."

"It's been that long? Well, great come on in." Egon walked into his house.

Back in New York, Ray was hot so he kicked off his covers and they landed on the floor in front of his bed. He noticed that his stuffed marshmellowman was gone. He quickly sat up and looked around. With his eyes still blurry, he saw the white doll across the way on Egon's bed. "There you are." He said to himself. He got up and went to Egon's bed to retrieve his doll when he noticed the letter from Egon. He opened in and started to read it. Winston started to stir in his bed and then got up.

"What are you reading Ray?" he questioned as he went to his friend's side.

"It's a letter from Egon,"

"A letter from Egon?" Winston now had a concerned look on his face, "Read it out loud." Ray cleared his throat "Here goes," he started.

_"Dear guys, remember how I promised my uncle I would work at Spenglers lab."_ With that Peter rolled over and a bit too far. He rolled right off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Are you alright Pete?" Winston called as he went to see if he could help his friend up.

"I'm ok, continue Ray." Ray looked at the note and continued. _"I went to Ohio to see what my uncle Cyrus wanted. It sounded really important to him that I come. I didn't want to wake you guys up so early. I hope you understand I just couldn't break my promise with him. It should be only for a few days. Take care. Oh, by the way, watch after Janine. I don't know if she told you or not but she pregnant. She told me that the other day. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you guys a lot. Egon_

To be continued…………


	13. promises never broken 2

Chapter 13:

Promises that are never broken (part 2)

Jan. 23-24 2001

"I need a shower!" Winston responded. Ray took the stuff doll in his arms and went back to his bed. He lay down and went sleep like nothing was the matter. Peter went downstairs.

"Good morning Janine."

"Morning Dr. Venkman." Peter smiled as he nodded at her. He went to his desk, propped up his feet and opened the paper. All four of them were on the front page again. Peter looked up when he heard sobbing sounds. He knew that Janine just found out that Egon was gone. He came from his office.

"Janine are you all right?" She turned back towards him.

"No Egon's gone. He went back to his uncle's lab to see what the matter was. He says that he will be gone a few days but..."

"But what Janine?"

"I think that if he see what he's missing he'll leave us to stay up there for good." She ran up to Peter and put her arms around him. "I'm scared. I don't want him to run away like this. Not now, not ever."

"Now, now Janine he will be back. I know that he will." He looked up to the ceiling. Why now Spengs, where are you really? You can't hide from the mighty Dr. Venkman. I will find you. Janine kept crying. He slowly rubbed her face with his hand. "It's going to be fine. Trust me." She sniffed a few times then looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"I hope that you are right."

"Come over here." He led her to her desk. "Sit down." Winston came from the stairs. He congratulated her.

"Thanks I think." Tears dripped from her face. He was glade that Peter was there to comfort her. He always had a way with that. He was good at reading people. Winston worked on Ecto-1 with Ray's help. Peter went to the back door to see if Egon had taken his car. As he walked to the basement he heard sounds. To his surprise he met Ray.

"What are you looking for?" Peter questioned him.

"Just a tool that Winston needed for the car."

"Oh,"

"And where are you going?" Peter looked up at him.

"Just checking my truck for the newspaper." He hated to lie but if he didn't Ray would follow him. He saw that Egon had taken his car. Talking about cars Peter's was a mess. Fast-food cups, papers and other trash were everywhere.

"I guess I'll do some cleaning up while I'm out here." He said to himself. He looked at the front seat. I don't remember this. He held up an envelope with this name printed on it. Maybe it's from Egon. He was really reluctant to open it. He thought there might be more bad news in it. Should I? He had to question himself. I better sit down for this. Peter pushed stuff out of the way and climbed in his truck. Much better. He opened the envelope.

_"Dear Peter,_

_Yes, I really went to my Uncle Cyrus' aid. I had to keep my promise with him. I have never broken any of my promises, for you know that. I know that the timing is bad, real bad in fact. I do regret it. I know what you are thinking, that I left because of Janine being pregnant but that's not true. I would do anything for her. It's only temporarily that I will be gone like a few days at the most. Please take care of her. She's going to need you guys for support. I left some money for her in the bottom draw of my bedside table. If she needs anything at all use that. See you guys in a few days. Take care and remember our little secret. P.S. you can call me at (123) 249-3837. Egon"_

Yeah right big guy. I will take care of her. You can count on me. He put the letter in his pocket. I can't let anyone see this. He walked back into the firehouse as calm as he could. Janine was sitting at her desk staring into space while she held her letter from Egon. She was dead to the world. Peter thought if he said anything to her that she would have a heart attack. He slowly walked up to his desk and read the paper. He looked at the picture of the four guys together. He thought that that might be the last time that that would happen. He thought that he might never see his best friend again. He could fell tears starting to form in his eyes. What is going to happen to Janine and the guys if he doesn't come back? Would they be able to go on without him or would this be the end of the Ghostbusters? That worried Peter. For Egon was the one that, for the most part came up with the plans to get them out of trouble and fix the equipment when they broke down. Peter believed he could go on without him for a week but didn't have much hope for anything after that. He decided to see what Egon was up to. He knew that he might be mad but Peter wanted to know that his friend was all right. He took out the letter and punched in the numbers.

Florida:

"I need some coffee." Stated a man who was dragging his feet across the tile floor of the hospital. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He rubbed his eyes and shouted for the second time for someone to get him some coffee.

"It's coming Dr. Spengler, right away."

"Thank you." Responded the man in the white Dr.'s coat. He sat down at the table in the break room right across from one of his nurses.

"I see you pulled another all nighter Dr. Israel. That's twice this week. You need to take it easy." Responded Julie who was wearing her famous purple scrubs.

"I know. I just can't seem too. There are too many people to take care of."

"Here you are Dr. Spengler, you coffee." Another nurse slid a mug of hot steaming coffee in front of him. "I also brought you a paper. Well, it's the only full one that was out in the waiting room."

"Joy, New York Times." He shoved the paper across the table. Julie picked up the paper and took the front page. After she removed that section the sports page was next. It caught her eyes. She had to look twice. Was she really seeing things? How could Israel be at the game with a bunch of guys in NY while he was down here in Fl working? How could this be? Could it? Could this mean that he has a twin brother in NY? She had to look again. The picture looked just like him. That's too weird it looks exactly like him. If so, why didn't he tell us about him? I'm wondering.

"I didn't know that you had a twin brother." She asked.

"What are you talking about Julie? I don't have a twin."

"See that man in the photo at the NY Yankees World Series Game." She pointed to the sports page. "He looks just like you and has the same last name. Your last name is not that common."

"That's ridiculous. The paper just made a mistake. That's all."

"I don't……" She was cut off when the over head intercom came on. "Dr. Spengler needed in room j12 for surgery."

"I have to go. Leave me the paper I want to read it later."

"Sure thing. I'll put it in your office when I finish." _What's with that? I know the paper doesn't just lie like that. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about his brother but to deny it? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe he's just tired that's all. _ Julie scooted her chair back and picked up the newspaper. _Looks just like him. There's no doubt. Maybe he doesn't even know that he has a twin, that happens all the time now days. _After finishing the paper. She walked down the hall to his office. Israel was a sleep at his desk. She quietly placed the newspaper next to him and walked out.

"Thanks." He said under his breath. After he heard the door softly close, he picked up the sports page. Sure enough he saw the same resemblance that Julie saw in the picture. _I'm just not seeing things clearly. I need to get some rest._

Ohio:

"Spengler's lab, how may I help you sir?" Peter froze. It sounded just like Janine on the phone. Peter had to collect himself. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm looking for Egon Spengler."

"He's busy sir but if you leave a name and number I'll get him to call you back when he takes a break."

"So he did make it over there all right."

"Yes, sir a few hours ago,"

"Ok, tell him to call Peter at (345) 621-1823 that's my new cell phone number."

"Will do sir." Just as he hung up the phone Janine called out to him.

"Coming Janine." He walked to her and stood by her desk. His eyes meet hers. "What do you need girl?"

"Just someone to talk to that's all." She was still crying.

"I'm here. I'm listening." She sniffed a few times.

"I know," she sniffed again.

"It's gong to be all right."

"How do you know that he really went to his uncle's house?"

"He did. Trust me."

"You talked to him!" She said as her eyes lit up.

"Well, not exactly. I talked to the assistant up there." Peter went to get his chair from his desk. "She said that he arrived a few hours ago and he was busy working. I was glad at that."

"Yeah, that makes things a little better. To know that he is all right."

"Much better I say. I know that you are upset about Egon," he tried to be convincing but not prying into deep. "Is that all that is bothering you?"

"Well, not all of this is about Egon." she had to lie to Peter to keep him from

asking too much. She knew she might give him to many clues.

"Oh," he looked over at her. "It will be better in a few days."

"I don't think so. This may never be right again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think that Joshua will never come back to me."

"Oh," Peter had to edit his mind so he wouldn't show that he knew anything about Joshua. "Is that the one that got you pregnant?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid that he will never come back."

"We will be here for you. All of us even Egon." She smiled at that. Did he have a plan to get him to come back she wondered. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"It's going to get better."

"I hope." She mumbled.

"Me too." With saying that, she leaned over and put her head in his lap. She closed her eyes. He laid his head down on her shoulder and closed his eyes as well. Winston and Ray walked by them.

"Shhhh.." Ray summoned Winston.

"Wow, they look a little too close if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Ray looked over at Winston. "What's with that?"

"You think that's why Egon left because his homegirl is shacking up with Pete."

"Maybe so, I'm wondering if Peter…"

"Ray! You mean, the reason why she's pregnant?"

"Yeah I mean,"Ray looked at the two of them. "They have been spending time together recently and Janine will not tell us who she was seeing. It all fits to me."

"I wouldn't put it passed him and if Egon found out the other day, he might have planned this trip to go to his uncle's and never want to see us again. It makes since now."

"If that's true then Egon may never come back here again. We would then go out of business."

"Let's hope that's not the case Ray. Let's hope."

Ohio:

Egon and Cyrus sat at the long bench in the 2nd floor lab putting wires together. They were wearing a protective space-like suit that had oxygen tanks attacked to their backs just in case something went wrong with the experiments. Egon felt more relaxed working in his uncle's lab. If this worked they would be the first people to go to new dimensions. He knew that that was impossible but it was worth a try to any scientist. His uncle had built a portal out of an old floor length mirror with a lot of wires. That was were the handy work of Egon came in. His uncle hated to put wires together.

"I'm going to get us some lunch Egon," said Cyrus after looking at his watch. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Uh huh." Mumbled Egon though his teeth for he had a screwdriver in his mouth. His uncle went downstairs. His assistant called out for him. He turned and went to her desk.

"There was a Peter that called for Egon."

"Thanks Marry. I'll tell him when I get back." He took the note with the number on it and stuffed in his pocket. "I'm just grabbing lunch for the two of us." Egon was attempting to put the wires into the machine but didn't realize that it was still plugged in. The lights above him started flickering off and on. Egon just thought the power all over the town was flickering. He continued to work. He got the wires to stay in place while he went to the other side of the table to get the pliers. He screwed the last one in place, then sparks flew and followed with a bang. The lab doors that had been closed blew off their hinges and debris went everywhere. Glass and wood splinters lined the floor. Egon vanished into thin air.

**To be continued………………………….**


	14. new dimensions

Chapter 14:

New Dimensions

Jan. 24-29 2001

Mary ran upstairs, "Egon, Egon is everything..." her voice trailed off to a stop when she saw the doors off their hinges just laying on the floor of the hall. "What the?" She slowly walked over the debris. "Egon, Egon..." she yelled. No sounds, nothing; only silence except for her heart beating wildly. The debris of shattered glass, wood and metal lined the floor of the lab where Egon and Cyrus were working. The place looked like the leftovers of a tornado. Mary went into her 'Panic mode' when she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her.

"What? What happened? Where's Egon?" Cyrus questioned as he dropped the bag of food he was carrying.

"I don't know. I heard an explosion and came running up here to see if Egon was alright," Mary looked from one end of the room to the other. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Wow! It worked." Cyrus sounded excited.

"What? What worked?" she looked over at Cyrus with shock and confusion.

"The experiment we were working on but..." He looked at the mess of the room. "If it did, then Egon is in a new Dimension and may never be found," He swallowed not wanted to think about it. "Alive again."

"A new dimension? What are you talking about not being found or do I even mention it dead? How are we going to explain this to anyone? We can't just say that the man disappeared into a new dimension. Can we?"

"We have to keep this a secret until I think of a way to get him out of there, where ever that is, safely." Cyrus left the room and went to the den on the first floor. Both of them sat there in chairs in silence thinking. Cyrus' mind: _What if we don't find him? Mary's got a good point. I can't just tell the authorities that he was mysteriously sucked into a new dimensional portal. They would lock me up in a nut house. What have I done? I should have been the one to have gone not him. It's all my fault that he is missing. It's all my fault that he is missing..._

Mary's mind: _What? There are no such things as dimensions are there? How could Cyrus act all excited about this experience that just might have killed Egon. All he is thinking about it that it worked, how rude. I'm not going to jail for this. I had nothing to do with it. Oh, what a thought jail time. What a thought jail time..._

"Hey, what about the guy who called Egon? Maybe he can help us." Mary called as she remembered talking to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Cyrus pulled the paper from his pants pocket. He looked at the phone for a minute. _Should I do this? I mean his friend Peter does have a right to know what happened. What if he calls the cops and tells them that I murder my own nephew. Oh, I don't know. _He sighed a really long and heavy sigh. Mary knew that Cyrus was scared about that this Peter guy would do and say. He would probably beat the crap and try to kill Cyrus for hurting his friend.

"Well, here goes nothing." Cyrus punches in the numbers.

New York:

The phone rang and rang. Janine looked up trying to find the ringing sound. She picked up the phone on her desk but nothing. She followed the ringing sound upstairs. When she found where it was coming from it had stopped. "Oh, well I guess I'll get it next time. I didn't know the guys got a cell phone." She said to herself. She went back to her desk and resumed reading her magazine. Peter's answering service took the call. "Uh, Mr. Peter this is Cyrus Spengler Egon's Uncle. I need to talk about Egon. Please call me when you get this message it's important. Thanks."

Ohio:

Cyrus went to the garage and fumble around. Trying to find that, cube-like object that created New Dimensions. Where did I put it? Hum... Now I remember. I put it in the suitcase when I got back from the scariest trip of my life. Now my nephew is in the same situation. I must get him out of there and fast. Now where did I put the suitcase? He walked around in the garage some. "That's it, in the closet." He tried to open the closet door but it was jammed shut. He reached for the hammer on the bench next to the door and pried the door open. "Ah..." he screamed, as a big pile of stuff fell on top of him.

After dusting himself off he went though the mess and found no suitcases. He looked up at the empty closet. There it is, on the top self. He kicked the mess out of the way so he could stand up. He grabbed the handle and pulled will all his might. The suitcase was really heavy, that he stumbled backwards almost falling over the mess he had made. He slung it on the workbench and opened it. He saw the glowing cube, which he had to shield his eyes from. I haven't used this in about 3 years. I hope it still works. Well, I guess it is the best try I have. I have to do something. I have lost my nephew and he is my responsibility.

Inside the house in the kitchen: Suzzy was on the phone with cops.

"The neighbors called us up reporting a disturbance. Is everything alright ma'am?" The officer asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes, things over here are just fine. My husband and my son," she hated to lie but she had been doing it for years so these things came natural to her. "Got into a slight argument and things are now resolved."

"Should I send someone over to your house to make sure everything has been settled? We don't want any more things to go wrong."

"No thanks, I handled the situation myself. I know things are going to fine now."

"Alright, if we hear another complaint we will be sending some officers over."

"That won't be necessary."

"Ok, ma'am, you have a good day."

"You too sir." She hung up the phone as Cyrus came in the back door with the cube in his hands. He gave her a funny look.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked even though he already had a clue. Suzzy cleared her throat.

"One of our nosey neighbors called the cops about the disturbance. I had to convince them not to come over here. I don't know if they will stay away for good though."

"It was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well, I hope that those friends of Egon's don't call the cops and report him missing. The first place that they would tell the FBI is up here. I don't think that I could take all that stress." With saying that, she left the kitchen and headed for the den. Her husband followed her that way.

"They won't." a pause "We will have him back here in no time." Well, Cyrus hoped they would find a way.

"How do you plain to do that?" she sat down on the couch and noticed that he was carrying the cube. "Don't use it. It's too dangerous. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, I do." He looked down at his arm where a scare was still somewhat visible. "I remember too well. This is something that I must try though. I don't want to be

charged with the murder of my nephew, that I didn't commit."

"Well, I don't want too either." Suzzy's voice got louder.

He looked down at the glowing yellowish-green cube in his hands. He held it up. "This, may be the only way to get him back."

New York:

Peter and the guys got back from their bust.

"Janine, any calls?" Ray inquires as he looked at her desk full of papers.

"No, but there was one on the cell phone."

"Cell phone? We have a cell phone?" Winston responded.

"I guess, it's in your bunkroom. By the time that I found it, it had stopped ringing."

"Oh, the cell phone." Peter added as he jumped up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"I guess Peter got a cell phone when he went out the other day." Ray said as he went up the stairs following Peter. He didn't even knock on the door, he just walked on in. "So we now have a cell phone?"

"Yes, I got it just in case of an emergency."

"Yeah right, Pete… for your dates." Laughed Winston has entered the room with Janine.

"Something like that." Peter grinned. He went to his bedside table and took it out to show them. He put it in his pocket and went outside. He sat in his truck and punched in his codes for his answering service. "You have one new message." He played the message. What the? What happened to Egon? He feared the worst thing...Egon's death. I have to get over there now. He called Cyrus to see what really happened.

"Hello." came a calm voice. It was the same soft female's voice Peter heard when he called over there earlier in the morning.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Cyrus Spengler." He breathed heavily.

"I'll get him for you, Mr. Peter." Peter looked confused How did she know it was me? Am I that obvious?

"Mr. Peter. Hi, I'm Cyrus, Egon's Uncle."

"What happened to Egon? What did you do to him?" Questioned Peter in a frantic voice.

"Look it wasn't my fault."

"You killed him!"

"No, not exactly."

"Not exactly? What do you mean by that?" Peter was confused at what was going on.

"We were working in the lab on a dimensional portal." A pause of hesitation, "I left Egon to go get some lunch. When I was gone there was an explosion." Another pause, "Egon, may be in a new dimension. I don't know."

"He's where? A new dimension?"

"Well, there's no real way of knowing where exactly he is. I plan to go after him soon. "

"No I want too."

"I can't put your life in danger too son."

"Well, at least let me come over there to see what we are up against."

"Well, I can't wait long."

"I'll be on a plane in 20 minutes."

"I'll wait an hour in half then I'll leave."

"Thanks." Peter ran inside. "Ray, Winston!" he yelled as he looked around.

"They went out. Do you need something Dr. V?" Janine called.

"Uh, um. Just wanted to talk to them and see if one of them would drive me to the airport."

"Why don't you take the subway or even better a cab." Janine looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why didn't I think of that girl? Thanks."

"Well, duh."

"Anyway tell the guys I went to do something and will be back tomorrow. Oh, do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks, Dr. Venkman. I think I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"Have a great day and see you soon."

Why was he in a hurry to leave too? Maybe to knock some sense into Egon and drag him back home. Janine wonder. She hoped that was the case. She was hopping that someone would talk to him. Peter took a taxi to the airport and flew to Ohio. He arrived within the hour. Great made it just in time. He finally located the Spengler lab. He was worried of what he might find there. He let out a sigh as he walked up to the door and knocked. Mary appeared and took his breath away. She looked almost like Janine but with black hair and no glasses. "Wow," he said as she stood looking at him.

"You must be Mr. Peter."

"Uh, huh. That's me."

"Come on in sir."

"Yes, I shall." Peter walked in after looking Mary up and down.

To be continued…………


	15. the risky trip

Chapter 15:

The risky trip

Jan. 24-29 2001

New York:

After finishing up folding the guys laundry, Janine went upstairs where she noticed an envelope under Peter's cell phone. What's this? What is Peter hiding now? I have to know the truth. She picked up the letter and read it. "Dear guys, I got a phone call from Egon's uncle. I had to go to Ohio to see what happened to Egon. He says that Egon was sucked into some dimension portal that they were working on. I wanted to know; if the guy was pulling our chains or not. I know that he doesn't like us. I don't know, maybe he is telling me the truth. I guess that could happen but, knowing what Egon's uncle thought about our nonsense business, and us; he might have done it on purpose. I want you guys to look after Janine while I'm gone. She is going to need a lot of comfort. I had to hurry out this morning to catch up with Cyrus. I'll be gone for a few days. If Egon is really gone, I 'm going to go looking for him. I promise I will go to the ends of the earth to find him. Talk to you guys later. Call (123) 249-3837 before 5pm and we can talk.

Love you, Peter." Why didn't Peter tell me straight up? I know he's trying to protect me but I can handle myself. I think I'll call him. She said as she folded the letter back up.

Ohio:

Cyrus was explaining to Peter what happened that morning.

"How could you let this happen to him?" Peter asked as they reached the 2nd floor lab.

"I left him to go to store and thought he would be all right by himself. I guess he got the machine to work right."

"Oh, that's great!" Glass particles crunched under Peter's boots. "Poor Egon." He just stared at all the debris. "Egon where are you!" he went around the room screaming. Peter got on his knees and shifted the debris around looking for any sign of Egon.

"We have checked most everything in here sir and no signs of him." Cyrus called.

"I know," Peter yelled upset, "but I want to do it myself."

"Sure thing." Cyrus backed off and lets Peter do his thing. Peter shifted all the material to one side of the lab and noticed that the mirror portal, half broken now, was plugged into the wall.

"You left it plugged in when Egon was working on it?"

"I did?" Cyrus looked concerned now he knows it was all his fault. "I...I guess I forgot to unplug it when I was showing Egon how it was suppose to work. What have I done?"

"Ah... Stupid scientists." Peter bolted out of the room.

"Mr. Peter. I...didn't " but Peter was already downstairs. Cyrus went to the first floor holding the cube. He saw that Peter was on the couch crying. "Mr. Peter.." he cleared his throat, "I have an idea of how to get him back but..."

"Really." Peter looked up and smiled.

"Well, I can not be sure where he is, but this cube will take someone in other dimensions."

"How's it work?"

"It's risky and it might not be the right dimension that Egon is in."

"What do I do?" Cyrus hesitated remembering the last time that thing was used. Oh the horror and the time that it took to get back home.

"Move this box," he held out the yellowish-green box towards Peter. "to make a triangle movement. Each time a correct one is form you go to another dimension."

"Let's do it then." Peter had excitement in his voice now. What a change in his mood? I wonder if he does that all the time?

"You also have to say: magic, magic for I shall fly, way passed all to a new dimension."

"That sounds easy enough, I think I can handle that." Peter reached for the cube.

"I ...I don't know." Cyrus held on to the cube.

"Come on you said it was our only hope." Peter gave him a puppy eyed look that he couldn't reuse.

"Well," he hesitated, "It might be the only chance but the last time that I went though this I was gone for more then a year. I can't remember just how many dimensions there are. You may get lost in there and never find Egon. There is no way to tell where he is."

"I'm willing to take that chance even if it takes that long or longer. I would go to the ends of the earth to find my friend."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, we have been friends for over ten years now and I would do anything for him." The phone on the table next to Peter went off and both of the men almost jump out of their skins. Peter reached over and answered it.

"Hello."

"Dr. Venkman, good I reached you."

"Yes," he couldn't think of whom it was to save his life. "Janine!"

"Yeah, I read the letter you wrote the guys. What's wrong with Egon and where did he go?"

"Well," Peter didn't want Janine to worry any more but felt like she would worry more if he didn't tell her. "He's somewhere, say in a new dimension. I'm going to go look for him. Cyrus has a way I can travel to other dimensions but I don't know if I will find Egon or not. He can't tell me how many dimensions there are or which one Egon is in. It might be years before I find the right one and him." Peter heard a sniff on the other line. Janine must be crying again.

"I know," she sniffed again, "I know you will find him." She tried to have confidence in him. "Please be careful."

"I will. You know I will go to the ends of the earth if I have too to find him."

"I know but I'm worried about you two. You will come back right?"

"Well, I can't be certain for sure but I must do this. I owe it to Egon as a friend." He smiled, "I guess I better get ready and get started."

"The faster you begin your journey the faster this nightmare will be over."

"I hear you on that one girl. Take care and try not to worry too much."

"I can't help it. It's in my blood." She swallowed, "You are family, all of you!"

"Thanks," Peter smiled. He placed the phone in its cradle, looked at Cyrus and gave him thumbs up. "Let's do this. I'm ready."

"Not so fast," Cyrus headed for the stairs. "You need to wear a protective suit like Egon has on." He returned to Peter with the astronaut suit and air tank.

Florida:

Israel threw the newspaper on the coffee table in his den. "I'll look at that later when I'm more awake. For now I need a hot shower and some rest." He kicked off his shoes. "Ah, much better." He took a shower and let the hot water run down him. The phone in the background kept ringing. "I'm not home." he yelled out, like someone was actually going to hear him. The answering machine picked up. It was the hospital again. "They can just leave me a message. I'm not going in again. I need some rest." He sat on the bed and yawed. He pulled the covers back, climbed in and fell asleep. The next thing he noticed it was dark in the room. He looked over at the red glowing numbers of his clock. It was six hours later. "I was asleep that long?" he sat up. "I have never gotten that much good sleep in a long time." He stretched and then started to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He walked passed his den and saw the newspaper. "I think, I'll eat something and read the paper." He bent down and picked up the paper. His kitchen was a mess. There was mail and newspapers still in the plastic on the table, dishes piled up in the sink and trash that was overflowing the trashcan. "It looks like I have some cleaning to do first." Look at this place. Israel cleans up the mess and then cooks himself some dinner. Well, it should be late night snack. He pick up the paper and started to read the front page.

He looked down when he though he heard some strange noise in the den. He saw the sports page. He saw the same thing that Julie thought she saw earlier, the man in the photo at the World Series Game. He does look a lot like me. There's no way though. I just know it. Mom and dad would have told me if I had a brother or would they? There's only one way to find out for sure. I know that mom would never lie to me about this. I will call her tomorrow and find out for sure that either I have a brother or I'm going crazy. He kept staring at the picture. This is not real. It's too unbelievable.

NY:

Janine sat down on Peter's bed. Now what? I have two of them lost and I can't do anything about it. Will Peter be able to find Egon? Oh, I hope so. Will he himself find a way back home? She stared at the ceiling and a tear dripped down her face.

"We're home." yelled Winston from downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Ray inquired as he looked over at Winston.

"I bet Janine went home and Peter's upstairs sleeping."

"Um...I have bad feeling that something's not right here." Ray looked towards the stairs. Winston had a dirty thought of Peter and Janine having sex upstairs.

"Go check it out Ray while I clean out the traps."

"Sure." He saw Janine coming down the stairs. "Hey,"

"Hey there Ray."

"What's wrong? Where's Peter?" She didn't answer but gave them one of her seriously concerned looks as she sat down at her desk.

"Don't tell me girl." Ray called out. "He left too."

"Well, something like that. He's really gone like Egon is." she handed the note to Winston.

"What do you mean really gone like Egon?" Ray responded, as he reached Janine's desk where she was sitting. He looked at her with the most, sad look on his face.

"Is he...dead?" Winston had to ask.

"Well, I guess you can say that about both of them," both guys just stood there with horror looks on their faces. "Egon was in an explosion earlier this morning. He supposedly fell into a new dimensional portal. Peter went to Sepengler's lab to find him. I called over there, about 20 minutes ago. Peter and Cyrus came up with a devise to find dimensions. Peter went after Egon but may not find him. We may never see either one of them again. I really am losing my family one by one." She put her hands up to her face to hide her tears.

"We aren't going anywhere. We are here to stay." Winston said as he went to stand on the other side of her.

"It's going to be alright Janine, the guys will come home. I just know they will." Ray spoke with confidence even though he didn't have any.

"We can only hope Ray." She sniffed a few times.

Ohio:

Cyrus helped Peter into his space-like suit.

"Let's go already." Peter called out.

"Ok, Ok almost done son, relax."

"I will when I find my friend."

"Finished, take this," Cyrus held out the cube "And say: Magic, Magic for I say fly, way passed all to a new dimension." Peter took the cube in his hands and stared at it. He looked up. This is for you, Egon.

"Here goes nothing." He looked at Cyrus "Thank you for letting me do this."

"No problem," Cyrus hugged Peter, "Find him."

"You know I will." Peter said the words and the ground began to shake. A bright light came and engulfed him. With a flash Peter was gone.

To be continued...


	16. staying alive in slimerland

Chapter 16:

Staying alive in Slimerland

Feb. 7, 13, 16 2001

Egon saw colored lights flash around him, as he seemed to be falling backwards through a tunnel. He landed on his back in some pinkish slushy like substance. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the lab anymore." Slime goo started engulfing his pants leg. "Slime" he said as he slowly made his way up to a standing position "or quicksand" The slime covered his shoes "I better keep walking or I'll drown in this stuff." The gushing sound with every step made a sick feeling inside the pit of his stomach. "It feels like I smashing hundreds of bugs as I walk."

He had to stop a few times to catch his breath. "What is this place? Did I make it to a new dimension? Wow, if I did, this would be a great discovery but how to tell anyone? How to leave? The land is nothing but a puddle of pink jell-o-slime gooey substance. Um..." He noticed he was wearing his protective gear. "I was glade I let my uncle convince me into wearing this suit. How did he know that something like this would happen?" Slime oozed off him. When he touched it with his gloved fingers, it reminded him of the first time that Slimer slimed Peter. Soon tears started dripping down the side of his face.

"Will I ever see that face again?" He believed there was no way back. Something whizzed by Egon's shoulder. "What the?" Things started hitting and making dents in the slime around him. The voice of a ghost could be heard.

"Get him, no human in our land. They destroy things, even us. We must stop and kill him." Egon turned his head and cocked his ears like a weary animal being hunted. The figures of three ghosts started towards him. They were armed with guns of some sort. Egon tried to run but the slime covered his shoes. He was unable to move anywhere.

NY:

The firehouse was so quite. Ray was upstairs watching cartoons and Winston was working on Ecto-1. Janine sat at her desk twirling the phone cord around her fingers as she was talked to Monica, her best girlfriend. Monica was talking about being in the New York area in about a week and wanted to meet up with Janine and Joshua.

"Sure, I think I would like that. Joshua will be away though. He's out of town on a business trip but we could get together and talk. Maybe have a girls day out."

"That's sounds great! We could go shopping all day."

"Sounds fun to me. Nothing much exciting happens around here."

"Hey, I got to run have a meeting in a minute. Talk tomorrow and plan it out."

"Yes," Janine was cut off by the click of the phone. She placed it back on the receiver and it rang again.

"Hello...He's not hear. Can I take a message?...Sure Harryet I'll tell him you called...bye." Ray came sliding down the pole. "Was that a call for us?" he inquired excitedly.

"No, it was one of Peter's girlfriends."

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"I just wanted a call to break the silence around here. I miss Egon's scientific analysis of every sentence someone makes," he looked up with wide eyes, "And even Peter's jokes and insults about us."

"Yeah, I miss that too but I don't know why. It's been too quite here. I was thinking about going to the park for a while. Do you want to come?"

"Sounds great! There's nothing else to do. Not even any more cartoons to watch." Ray went over to Winston and told him he was going to the park with Janine. Winston smiled and continued working on Ecto.

Slimerland:

Egon began to slowly sink into the slime. First his ankles...knees...shoulders, and finally his head. He noticed that a purple ghost was pulling on him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Sh... do you want to die?"

"Well, no. Not really." Back, on the ground level. "That guy is never going to make it under there. He will have to surface and when he does we will kill him."

"That's right Roco we will get him."

"Good they left. We can swim under here to my house where you will be safe." The ghost took Egon's hand, "It will be alright." Egon hesitated

"Sure." He was hopping that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. He had never trusted a ghost before.

_What other choice do I have? None. I just want to get out of here. This maybe the best chance I have. I must learn what this place is and how it works._ When they reached the ghost's house it surfaced to see if they where followed by the "green gang". No sign of them anywhere.

"Clear." Egon was lifted out of the slime and taken to a clear castle. "This way." The ghost opened the door and they both stepped in the darkness.

"It's kind of dark in here."

"I know, let me see what I can do." The ghost left Egon in the doorway and lit the fireplace. "Better." An orange glow lit the area enough for Egon to see.

"Much."

"It's safe in here." The ghost and Egon talked some.

"Am I going to get out of here?"

"Not to say. I don't know."

"Oh," he sighed loudly as he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. Within

minutes he was sleeping. The ghost thought of a way to let him see what was happening while he was gone. It went off and went digging in the library looking for his spell book.

"I found it. Now what do I need. A mirror. Um..." Egon stirred. "Where? Oh" he sighed. "I thought all this was a dream."

"I see you awake." Called the ghost with all his things.

"Ahh..." Egon screamed.

"Calm down Egon. I friend."

"Oh, yeah, yes I'm better but..."

"I know you want to go home."

"Yes, I miss all of my friends in New York."

"I found a way to see them." The ghost smiled at Egon. "Look hard in the mirror and see."

"What?" Egon took the mirror by the handle from the ghost. He looked in it but all he saw was his reflection. "All I see is my reflection."

"Concentrate harder. Clear your mind Egon." Egon thought hard. His reflection disappeared and a picture slowly formed. Trees, grass and a lake came into focus.

"It's the park. So." Egon was about to give up on this idea. "What's this got to do with any of my friends."

"Just watch, there's more." Egon rolled his eyes. He really didn't believe that he would get to see any of them.

(We are looking at the park though the mirror that Egon is holding in his hands.)

Ray and Janine walked towards the lake. Trees swayed and dirt flew in the wind. Janine came closer to Ray and wrapped her arms around him. He turned and hugged her.

"What the?" Egon called as he stared at the two of them.

"This is where," she remember to use his secret name, "Joshua and I met a couple of months ago."

"Really." Ray said staring at her.

"Yes, that's one reason why I wanted to come out here today. It would have been our four-month anniversary of our first date today." She started sobbing, as her mind started remember that day.

"You miss him don't you?"

"More then anyone knows." Egon smiled at that. For he, missed her too. She looked up, Egon I still believe you will be back. Come home to me. I love you! She and Ray sat in silence and watched the ducks go by.

"It's so peaceful out here." Ray remarked.

"Yeah, romantic. That's why I took Joshua out here. I thought it would get him in a more relaxed mood. It did the trick." She looked over at Ray. "Now I'm never going to feel that way again with a guy."

"You will give it time. Joshua must have meant something special to you."

"I feel in love with him the first time we met years ago. He walked back into my life and then, just like that left again. I thought this time he would stay." Sniff, Sniff. "Now I'm alone once again, I feel like I failed."

"Now, now Janine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"I don't know the answer to that." He gave a weird look. "But, I do know that you have more faith in yourself then you believe."

"Maybe." She sighed.

"Maybe?" he looked at her, "I know you do." She smiled. She was glade that Ray came out to the park with her. She started to find comfort with him. "If any man is going to make you feel bad like this, then you don't need him."

"I know, I know. I thought that Joshua had a change of heart but I guess not. I thought he cared about me. I know I cared for him, a little too much I see. I thought this time was right and that he would stay with me. See how much I know about men." She laid her head on Ray's shoulder. He reached up and put his arm around her.

"There, there Janine." She sniffed some. Peter, where are you when I need you? I can't do this alone. Help me. Please come home soon and bring Egon with you. Drips of rain started to fall. Then bigger and harder ones.

"Let's go, Janine. It's hailing out here."

"What Ray? Right." He knew that she was thinking about Joshua. When they arrived at the firehouse Winston had dinner cooked, well Chinese food, it's what they called dinner.

"Hey, guys. I was watching the weather report and it looks bad. Janine you might want to stay awhile to see if it gets any better."

"Man that looks good. I wish I had Chinese food." Egon said out loud.

"That must be you favorite food."

"Yeah it is." He paused, "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Is it good or bad."

"A little of both. I know how Janine still feels about me but she thinks that I let her down again. I just can't believe she told Ray all that. He might catch on to us."

"Oh, she's you secret lover?" the ghost asked intrigued in Egon.

"Yes, and I miss her so much. That's why I want to get out of here so bad."

"Give us time and we may find a way." Egon didn't have much hope in that, not unless someone had found away to follow him. He thought that was unlikely that his uncle ever would.

Winston turned on the TV and watched the newscast. Janine was looking for her keys when he ran downstairs.

"Janine, the roads are too icy for you to leave. I think you better stay with us. Just for tonight." A pause, "You can stay in Egon's bed if you want too." He thought that would convince her to stay and cheer her up some.

"Well," she opened the door and saw that her car was buried in snow. "All right, I don't think I can get my car out of the snow anyway." They went up stairs and watched "I dream of Genie." That was one of Ray's favorite shows to watch at night. He had gotten the guys hooked on it. Janine went to the bunkroom and took a shower. She found Egon's pajamas and put them on. She inhaled the sent of her man on his cloths. The smell calmed her down some. Sleeping in his bed might make me forget all my worries for the night. She pulled back the covers. Soft sheets she thought I wish he was here in them with me. She sighed. She climbed in his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I wish I could hear her thoughts." Egon sighed. "She would be thinking about me. I just know it." The ghost floated up to him.

"Wow, she beautiful. No wonder that you want to get back to her."

"Yeah, I loved her the first time that she was in my class. We went our separate ways for three years and now have been together for 7 years, well were together."

"And you will be again."

"I don't know." He looked over at the ghost, "I hope that someday I will be in her arms again."

"You have to believe that Egon. I know that there will soon be a way."

"Maybe."

Peter was so glad to see Egon. Egon came running towards him across the empty field. Wind was blowing the tall grass around.

"It's good to see you, Spengs." Peter yelled. Egon didn't answer him. "You ok buddy?" Peter slowed down into a light walk. Egon reached behind him. "Good a surprise for me."

"You know it." Egon lifted a gun and pointed it at Peter. Peter was shocked and put his arms in the air. "Relax Egon, you wouldn't shoot your best friend would you?" All Peter saw in Egon's eyes was a black stare. It's like he's posed or even a zombie. Why would he want to kill me? There's something wrong here. I know he would be grateful someone came after him. I see how much love there is in our friendship. Egon walks closer and closer to Peter. Should I run? I don't know if I have to. Maybe it's just to scare me. If that's the case it's working all right. Egon cocked the gun back and pointed it at Peter.

"This is for getting into my business." He pulls the trigger. The shot hits Peter in the left shoulder. "And this is for forcing me to leave the women I love." He fires again hitting Peter in the other shoulder, which knocks him to the ground. Egon now standing right over, Peter looking down. He held the gun right over Peter. "Noooo..." screams Peter. He looks into Egon face and sees no mercy, only the hatred of a mad man. "I love you, my friend. Don't kill me like this. I don't deserve to go out like this by my only best friend. You are my family."

"This is for telling me I'm not a suitable parent." He places the gun over Peter's face and fires. "I had too."

To be continued...


	17. living with the dogs

Chapter 17:

Living with the dogs

5-25-02, 6/2/02

Peter lay in the clouds, his body aching all over. He felt blood dripping from his face. He moved his head to one side. I'm alive? He wiggled his legs some.

"I'm alive, I'm alive." He cried out. Still dazed from the hit he could see a group of about 10 he believed to be people coming towards him.

"Is it alright?" one of the shadowy figures asked as it approached him. The shadowy figure, was a furry wolfdog creature that could somewhat, talk.

"I think we just knocked it out." Called a reddish fur wolfdog.

"This place is always bring new things to us. How are we going to explain this one?" asked the gray one.

"Explain what one?" responded the bigger black wolfdog with green eyes.

"See we hit new creature while on training field Master Meems. We didn't see him till too late. It came out of nowhere."

"There's no such place of nowhere."

"Yes,"

"What happened to me?" Peter finally asked. He was still amazed at what these things were. To him he thinks they were wild dogs but dogs of any kind don't walk on their hide legs that long and they certainly don't have the ability to talk as people do. He was confused. One minute sees himself being shot and killed by Egon, now this. What was going on?

"We hit you playing frisdisk." The gray dog spoke up.

"Playing what?"

"Frisdisk, it's where one of us carries this," He holds up a "Frisbee" known object for Peter to see, "and we chase them from one end gate to the other. When we reach the end it is slung out of their mouths and we try to catch it by running after it."

"Oh,"

"You showed up out of nowhere." A pause, "We didn't have time to stop." Said the red one. He was the smallest in the group.

"What exactly are you?" questioned Master Meems.

"What am I? I'm a human of course." Peter shot back confused at the question.

"What's a human?" responded the yellow one. Peter had to think of a way to explain that one.

"It's a person who walks on two legs like you."

"What's a person?" The gray one called as he went closer to Peter and sat down.

Why can't they figure out what I'm? This is going too far. Let me try one more time to explain this to them.

"A person is an animal kind of like an ape who can walk on his two legs, but we can talk like you."

"Something like a terror ape from the TreeLand on the out skirts of cloud 9. Right." Answered the red one.

"Yeah I suppose," Peter still had a very confused look on his face. "What is cloud 9?"

"That is where we live."

"You live on a cloud?"

"Yeah, it's our very own home." All the wolves point around. "See it's great. We are very proud of it. If I do say so."

"What are you to be exact?" asked Peter as bells where heard in the background.

"Come we must chew now. Bring creature ape with us." Master Meems called.

The wolves helped, the best they could Peter up. Peter walked on the fluffy cloud like ground. I've always heard about a cloud 9 but I never thought I would end up on it. He was lead to an over size doghouse shaped place with a big fire hydrant next to it.

"Chew time everybody." said a big black wolfdog, this one with purple eyes, called.

"What's chew time?" Peter questioned.

"I see we have a new creature here." He looked over at Peter.

"Yes, Master Tibo." Called Master Meems

"Welcome." All of the wolfdogs went into the house. Peter entered slowly not sure that he should. The wolfdogs where now, on all fours and standing in rows. In front of them were bowels. He figured out what "chew time" was. Great, living with the dogs. Just, what I needed.

"Why did I see my friend fired and supposedly kill me then just disappear?"

"I see that we have a lot of explaining to do." Said the gray one.

"Not to much, I just want to know what happened to him and why I'm not dead? Or am I?"

"No, You're not dead. Let me try to explain all of this to you. We were abandoned out here on "cloud 9" as it has known to be because we walk on our hind legs sometimes and at other times we walk on all fours. The king of "Top Mountain" known as "Terror Claw" sent us here. It's also a place of illusions that is why you saw your friend, and then he was gone. Over time we have made this place our very own." Master Tibo reacted. Peter, to the best he could, tried to explain where he was from and how we came about. When he was doing this he felt his pockets looking for the cube.

"What are you doing?" asked the little brown wolfdog next to him.

"I'm looking for my cube. I must have it. I guess that I dropped it somewhere when I got hit."

"Oh, that square shaped thing." The yellow pup called as he lifted his head out of his bowel.

"Yeah, you know where it is?" Peter sounded grateful.

"A "Terror Wing" took it."

"A "Terror Wing"? Do I even want to know what that is?"

"It's a winged "animal" as you call it, that flies above us." Answered Master Meems.

"Where did it go? We have to get that cube back." Peter started to get up.

"It probably went to the "Terror Claw" its master. They take everything that is different to the nest."

"Where would that be? I need to go."

"You? You can't fight the "Terror Claw" by yourself. You would be killed with one swipe of its claw. We will bring you to "Top Mountain" where the nest is along with an army tomorrow." The red one responded.

"Great. I need that cube back."

To be continued…………


	18. taking a trip

Chapter 18:

Taking a Trip

5-25-02, 6/2/02

Ohio:

At the kitchen table Suzzy and Cyrus were having their morning breakfast as normal: eggs, bacon, sausage and a cup of coffee. As soon as Suzzy placed her dishes in the sink the phone on the wall next to her rang.

"If it's the cops again. I'll have to lie again." Responded Suzzy as she let out a sigh.

"Yep, that would be the best thing to do till we figure out what really happened here."

"Here goes." She reached up after drying her hand on a near by towel. "Hello."

"Mom great, you answered the phone this time."

"It's good to hear from you Israel. How's work?"

"Very well thanks, but I didn't call to chitchat. I have a question and I want a straight answer." Israel sounded upset and his mother knew it.

"Ok, ok just calm down son." She stretched the phone as far as the cord would allow her too, she barely was able to sit down back down at the kitchen table. This sounded serious. "Now what's your question?"

"Do I have a twin that you didn't tell me about in NY City?"

"Well," her voice started to trail off. He wasn't supposed to know about his twin brother but I can't lie to him any more.

"Well, do I? I have a right to know if I do." He was somewhat shouting though the phone now.

"Shh, keep your voice down at me." With that, Cyrus gave his wife a confused look just over the top of the newspaper that he was reading. He placed it down at just stared at her.

"Sorry mother, I just want to get some answers. I'm confused as it is."

She turned her head away from Cyrus and whispered. "Yes, you do have a twin but let me explain."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

"Israel, Israel wait..." she was cut off with a click. With the shrug of her shoulders she placed the phone back in its cradle.

"What did Israel want to know?"

"About," she started then she thought better of it. Should I tell him that I told Israel about his brother?

"About what?" Suzzy just left the kitchen to go into the green living area. She sat down on the couch.

"What did he want?" Cyrus demanded.

"He some how came across some information about his twin and was asking me about him. I was about to explain it to him but he hung up on me when I told him that he did."

"You told him? How dare you!" with that Cyrus extended to the second floor and then there was a slam of a door. Suzzy knew that he was upset but really didn't care. She would just stay out of his way for a few days and it would pass, it always didn't. Cyrus would get mad one minute and then the next, be like nothing was the matter.

Florida:

I guess I really do have a twin. Why wouldn't mom and dad tell me about him? Am I really their son? Should I visit my so-called brother in NY? Israel said to himself as he paced his den. If I hadn't had seen the paper would anyone have told me about my twin? Would they have kept this all secrete the rest of their lives? How could they do this to me? What's the real story behind all of this? What else are they hiding from me? Who really am I? I have lot of questions that I need answered but is this the right time to ask them? I wonder if what's his name again? Israel picked up the sports page and sat down on the couch. Egon that's it, even knows about me?

What if he doesn't know either? How would this affect him if I went to see him? Should I even go? What would I say to him if it were true? Would my life change? "There's only one way to find out." He said out loud. "I have to know. No time like the present to change." He picked up the phone. "It's time for me to make a trip to NY City. I need a vacation anyway. I just hope this is not the biggest mistake of my life or Egon's for that matter." He called to make reservations in NY. He also called the hospital and told them his plains.

"How long will you be gone Dr Spengler?" the nurse asked.

"Not to sure I have a family thing that I have to take care of. A few weeks I suppose. I call you guys if I extent the trip."

"That will be fine. I think that we can handle things over here with the new Dr."

NY:

There was a knock at the firehouse.

"Yeah, comin." Winston called as he slid from under ecto. Who could be coming over at a time like this in the morning? He whipped his oily hands on the front of his apron and turned to open the door when it cracked open some.

"Guys, it's Louis." Winston swung open the door the rest of the way.

"Come on in Louis. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well," He hesitated at the doorway. "I hope that I didn't wake any of you."

"Oh no, I was just working on ecto. What can I help you with?" Louis finally came all the way thought the doorway and shut it.

"I was filing more taxes and had a couple of screw ups that Peter seemed to have made. I was just making sure that they were all right."

"Ah, again? I thought that we just finished the last taxes. How could he have screwed up again?"

"Well," Janine coming downstairs in her night cloths to investigate all the talking cut off Louis. "Oh hey Janine. I'm not even going to ask." He shook his head.

"Louis, it's alright. The weather was all bad last night with the snow an all." She knew that he was laughing on the inside at her excuse but it was true. "I stayed the night."

Ray who was standing by the kitchen door just watched all of them.

"That sounds like Peter to screw up." Janine put on a sad look. Talking about Peter or Egon made her even sadder. She was somewhat thinking that they might have some hope.

"Talking about Peter where is he? I can't seem to reach him. Every time I call you," Louis looks back at Janine, "I leave a message but he never calls me back."

"Well," both Ray and Winston start.

"He's not coming back." Janine busted out and then started crying.

"What? What do you mean not coming back? When did he leave you guys?" Louise looked over at Ray and Winston with concern. They didn't have a clue how to tell him the story. He wouldn't believe it any way.

"Janine, you tell the story to well. You tell Louis." Ray called.

"Yeah, I have to get back to ecto." Winston shot back as he headed towards the car. He was getting teary eyed again about the guys, working on ecto kept his mind off of them. He slid back under the car and began to work. Ray went back upstairs. Janine sighed.

"Sure, pull up a chair Louis." Janine answered out. She really didn't like to tell the story but she knew she was stuck doing it. "It could take a while to tell you the story."

She told him the story but left out the part of Egon getting her pregnant. She didn't believe that any of them needed to know that yet. She didn't even know that she would tell them.

Down town NY:

Dana got into town from her business trip. Oscar four now, who was staying with the nanny, came running up to her.

"Mom," he cried.

"Yes, I'm back. I didn't know that it would take that long."

"I glade you are home."

"Me too." She faced the nanny. "Was he good?"

"Was I good?" Oscar smiled. "I always good."

"Yes, he was. He had fun this week at school."

"That's great." Dana went over to the table in the kitchen. She placed her luggage down and wrote the nanny a check for her time. "Here you are," she handed the check to the nanny.

"Thank you," she faced Oscar, "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. Oscar really enjoyed the nanny. It gave him someone to talk to since his father left Dana when he was born. Dana collected her things then went to the bedroom. Oscar followed her like a lost puppy. He jumped on her bed. "Mommy's home, mommy's home." He kept saying over and over.

"Yes, I'm, Now will you please get off my bed so I can get some sleep."

"But, I want to play with mommy."

"Not right now, maybe later. I need some rest."

"But,"

"No buts now. I know that there are some cartoons on TV for you to watch."

"I guess." The little boy started to walk out of the bedroom. He turned to see his mother already lying down in bed. "When is daddy coming home?" Dana never thought about that. When is he coming back? She thought. That was a good question. One which, she didn't know how to answer. She tried to explain once to Oscar that he left and wasn't coming back to them but she always left and returned. She believe that he, in his mind, was thinking that his father was doing the same thing just like her and that any day would be coming home. Who really knows but him?

"I have no idea honey," she shook her head. "Maybe someday."

"If he calls can I talk to him?"

"Yes, dear. Now will you go play and let mommy rest. We can talk some later."

"Okey Dokey." And with that Oscar left and shut the door to the bedroom. After Dana got up she had a thought about Peter. She thought she might go visit him.

To be continued…………


	19. taking chances

Chapter 19: Taking chances.

June 2, July 8-13 2002

As the days went by another ghost, this time, a younger one watched Egon from a distance. She hid from his point of sight so that she wouldn't get seen. The ghostgirl over heard the ghostboy and Egon talking downstairs one morning. She floated down so she could hear them better.

"You will be fine Egon. I'm telling you. I'm only going into what we call a town to get some things for you and the babies. I'll be back before dark fall."

"I know, but the last time I heard that from someone I ended up here. I can't help but to worry." The ghostboy understood how he felt. The ghostboy opened the door and bright light shined in the castle. The ghostgirl had to hid behind the curtain to hide from the light. Egon sat on the couch and looked into the mirror. Janine was sitting at her desk witting in her journal. She drew a picture of the two of them. Tears slid from her face.

"When, if at all, am I going to see you again Egon." She said out loud to herself.

"The guys must not be there." She took out the picture of him, the one in the white tux, and set it up on the desk.

"I love you too much." She looked up, as if she was talking to the sky. "More then you will know. Always have and always will no matter what happens."

"I can't believe that she has that picture of me. I look like a fool in it but I guess to her any picture of me is a good one." He smiled, for those words made him feel somewhat better. "She's driving me crazy seeing her this way though." He swallowed, "I want to be there in her arms to show her how much she means to me." He felt like at any moment he was going to have a break down and start crying his eyes out. He placed the mirror on the couch. "I've got to look around this place. Maybe there are some clues on how to get out of here." He got up and headed for the curved stairs.

"Looking around here couldn't hurt anything." When the ghostgirl heard this, she decided to follow him around some. As Egon walked though the halls the ghostgirl wondered where she had seen him before?_ I know that I have_, she thought_, well at least I think I have, but I don't know where that could have been?_ _I'm wondering. Um. _Back the main hall, the both of them passed a mirror hanging on the wall. The ghostgirl stopped to look into it. _Why is it that Egon has a_ _reflection but I don't._ _That's weird, how can that be? Am I dead? _Apinkish ghost floated out from one of the doors and saw that the ghostgirl looking at the mirror all sad.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not normal am I?" thee ghostgirl asked not knowing the other ghost was there with her.

"Yes, you are."

"Uh," she looked in the mirror but saw nothing.

"We don't have reflections." The ghost started to explain.

"Why not?" asked the ghostgirl confused as she turned around.

"We are the souls, those of the unborn." He smiled, "I thought you knew that." With saying that, the pink ghost vanished. _Those of the unborn? What does that mean? _She remembered what the ghostboy said to Egon about the green mirror downstairs. She smiled at the thought she came up with. _That's it. The ghostboy told Egon that all he had to do was to concentrate hard on that green mirror and he was able to see his friends. Maybe…just maybe that's what I have to do to see my own reflection. Well, it worth a try anyway. Maybe there is a connection between him and me but if so what? _As she went to the first floor she saw that Egon was laying on the couch holding the mirror in his arms with his eyes shut. _He's not going to let go of that mirror any time soon. _

On the outskirts of the castle the ghostboy walked though the streets of stores not noticing that Toki and Binko were there. Binko saw him and admittedly knew that was the same one that helped the human escape the danger.

"Toki, Looky here."

"What?" The smaller ghost turned around. "Who is that?" He looked straight at the ghostboy eyeing his every move. "We should tell Skipo. That was the last person to see that human."

"There's no time to waste. Let's just follow him. He knows where that human is I'm sure of it."

"Well,"

"Come on his leaving." They followed at a safe distance so that the other ghost out there would not notice them. The ghostboy just remembered that he needed some other things. _I need to go back and pick up some real food for this human to eat. He's not like us. He has to eat everyday_. The ghostboy all of a sudden turned around and faced Toki and Binko straight on. They had to slide into the ally way so they would not be caught. Both ghost peered around the corner a few seconds later.

"He will be right back then we follow him home."

"You go Binko, I'll go and tell Skipo what we found so that we can prepare for battle."

"Good idea, tell him I'll come back when I know that they are off guard." The ghostboy passed the ghost again. "I got to go there's my ride." And with that Binko zoomed out of the ally right after the ghostboy. The ghostboy took Binko surprise led him right to the clear castle. "Just where I suspected him to live. The clear castle." Binko whispered just out of the hearing range of the ghostboy as he entered though the open door that the ghostboy left open long enough for him to squeeze in.

NY:

After Dana got up she had a thought about Peter. "I might as well take Oscar to go see him. It's been too long, even for me. I think that Oscar will enjoy some new scenery." Dana tells Oscar her plan. "Goodie we get to go see daddy." Oscar called out as he jumped up and down._ What the? How come he thinks that Peter is his father? I never told him that. I guess it was because that was the only male person he remembers in his life. Who knows? What do I tell them if he starts calling Peter his dad? I guess that I will have to see how things play out. Maybe Peter won't even be there. I don't know what my son will be calling out next. _As they reached the corner of the firehouse Oscar screamed, "Yeppie, I see the building from here." _ But how does he know the building? We have only been here twice and the last time. Oh, that day, _a flash back of what happened flashed before her eyes_, Peter and the boys saved the day from those horrible monsters. That was the last time that _we_ ever saw Peter. I guess that the image was stuck in his head all this time._ "Now remember son act good. I want to show them how much you have grown up." Oscar put on a kiddy face.

"I'm a big kid now!" Then he put on this serious look and nodded, "I don't act up." He turned to face expression now to a question mark look, "Are those scientists still here with daddy too?" he asked as she took his hand to walk him across the street towards the firehouse. "I liked those guys, they were cool. Do we get to do any more experiences on me?" he inquired with excitement in his voice.

"Not sure to any of that honey. Let's just go in and find out."

"Yeppie," When they reached the door she straitened his shirt. She was about to reach to knock on the door but Oscar pulled on her pants leg. She looked down at him.

"What's wrong dear," she asked all concerned.

"Let me knock on the door." She smiled,

"All right dear." She picked him up so he could knock on the door. Janine answered the door. She was shocked to see Dana and little Oscar

"Dana, what a surprise?" Janine called out.

"I hope that I'm not intruding." Dana placed Oscar down.

"No, no come in." she looked at Oscar. "He sure is growing up."

"Yeah, he is. I can't hardly buy any cloths for him, he grows so fast." Dana looked around the place. "Hasn't changed a bit." She noticed the Ecto was not there in the garage. "I see the guys are out on a call."

"Well," Janine started as she went to her desk and sat down.

"Where's daddy, mommy?" Oscar blurted out. Dana covered his ears.

"He thinks that Peter is his father. That's who he wanted to see."

"We have got problems with that. In more ways then one."

"Peter's not here?"

"No, I'll tell you the story." Janine was about to start when Slimer came up to her desk. Oscar hid behind Dana's legs. "Gho…gho….ghost. Help!" he staggered back some.

"I good ghost. My name Slimer." Slimer tried to move towards Oscar but he ran around his mother. Just then Ecto pulled up. Winston and Ray got out.

"Dana," Ray called. "Nice to see you again." He gave her a hug. Then he noticed that Oscar was with her. "That must be little Oscar."

"Yeah that's me, Oscar."

"You are getting big." Winston remarked as they both walked closer to the desk. "I was just about to tell them the story of Peter." Janine looked over at them.

"Yeah, I want to know." Oscar called with excitement then more confusion, "Who's Peter?" as he looked around.

"Never mind son." Dana picked up Oscar. He was squirming to get down though. "Let's just hear the story." Ray went to get her a chair to sit down in. Oscar sat in her lap and halfway though the story, blurted out.

"I want to see daddy. I want to see daddy." Ray and Winston both exchanged confused looks. She whispered in his ear, "Maybe later dear," for that's all that she could say for now.

"I want to look around." Oscar tired to get down from her lap.

"All right, but don't get into trouble." Dana called. She told Ray and Winston that Oscar thinks Peter is his dad. They just stared back at her not believing it. Oscar tried to go up stairs.

"No, no dear." Dana got up and went over to Oscar "Not upstairs. Go exploring down here some." Oscar went into the kitchen. Janine finished the story. "That's a story that, if I didn't know what you guys do or I didn't see it first hand wouldn't have believed you." She looked over at them with concern in her eyes. "Is he going to come back ever?"

"That we are not sure of. We can only hope that he found Egon and is going to return someday." Ray said seeing that this was upsetting Dana to learn this news. He knew that she still had concern and care for him, even though she had been away for years. All of a sudden, there was a crash from the kitchen and crying from Oscar.

"Oh, no!" Dana jumped up and ran towards the kitchen area. "What's going on in here?" she entered the kitchen and saw that some dishes had been broken. Oscar was on the counter top in a sitting position still crying. Dana went over there and picked him up. Ray and Winston where right behind her.

"Slimer!" Ray yelled.

"Sorry plates just crashed. Slimer doesn't know how." Slimer tried to act all innocent.

"I wanted to touch the ghost," Confessed Oscar. "After I touched him they just tumbled on to the floor." He looked at the mess on the floor and then back at the other adults standing in the room with angry looks on their faces, "I sorry." Winston looked right over at Slimer then yelled, "Get a broom and dustpan from the closet. You will be cleaning up this mess that the two of you made."

"You too Oscar." Dana put him down. "You will help Slimer."

"Yes, mommy." Sniffed the child. He turned towards Slimer than stuck out his tongue.

To be continued…………


	20. the green gang's back

Chapter 20: The green gangs back

June 2, July 8-13 2002

Slimerland: _Good I'm in. Now where to begin my search, for this so called human. _Binko had to go through the ceiling quickly when the ghostboy came back to the foyer. Binko made a puddle of slime as he went up though the ceiling. The ghostboy didn't even notice that it was dripping on the floor. He was more concerned that the door was closed. _I knew I didn't leave it open. Why am I second-guessing myself?_ The ghostboy floated up to Egon who was in the den area. Egon looked up rubbing his eyes.

"Took a nap I see."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I was being watched the whole time though."

"It's just your imagination. This house can make one feel eerie at times it always happens to me but there's nothing in here that can harm you."

"It's not out of danger though."

"Oh," the ghostboy had a confused look. Egon shook off the feeling.

"I guess it's just me."

"I have some dinner for you."

"Real food." Egon sounded excited.

"I wouldn't really know that, but yeah I guess."

"That's right you're a ghost." He smiled, "duha." Binko was watching them just out of sight from the foyer. _ This is just what I thought. He's been hiding this human in here all this time. He believes that no one will come here. Well, he's got another thing coming to him. I'm not leaving without that human. Now how do I blend in? I need to watch their daily activities so that I can tell Skipo when to help me attack them._

He decides to go see more of the castle. He stares at the ghostgirl when she passes him in the hallway. She gets to the first floor. _That ghost doesn't seem to fit. To think about it, I've never seen him before. I better check him out. _She turned around to face the stairs and noticed a green substance on the floor. Na can't be? Could it? She had only heard in the stories, that the nurse told her, of the only 3 ghosts who left this stuff behind. "The green ghosts gang" The ghostgirl feared that name. _It can't be._ She shook her head. _ But what if it is?_

She raced back to the nursery but nothing was out of place. Some of the ghosts were playing toss the ball while others played board games and read books. She didn't see what she considered in her mind the 'bad ghost.' _Where did he go? Something with him just doesn't seem right._ She shivered at the thought. _If it was one of them then we are all in trouble. _She tried to explain all this to the nurse but she said that the ghostgirl was just seeing things.

"I didn't just make this stuff up?" the ghostgirl cried.

"Who put you up to this? Stop trying to scare everyone."

"I'm not… I really…" the ghostgirl was cut off.

"It's time for beddyby."

"Ahhhh do we have too?" one boy complained.

"We can't stay up a little bit longer?" cried another.

"Now, now," the nurse tried in her kindest voice. "I have to make you go to bed at the same time everyday." They sighed but obeyed her. When the nurse tucked in the ghostgirl she whispered. "Now no more nonsense talks about the 'green ghosts gang'. They are not here and they will never come." She floated into the room with no doors. "Remember I can hear everything from my room. The ghostgirl really wanted to see what was happening downstairs. _Danger may be present and no one knows it._ She knew that if she was caught out of bed she would be in major trouble but if she stopped something bad from happening she would be a hero. _What am I going to do? I can't just stay around here and waste time._ She heard noises in the hall. I wonder. She slowly sat up. The doorknob began to turn. Oh, no it's…..the door creaked. A shadow moved in the room and the ghostgirl screamed "Ahhhhh."

"Shhhhh." The ghostboy tried to calm her. "It's just me."

"I thought….." By this time the nurse was in the room.

"What the?" she looked around while all the ghost got up. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah,"

"It's all ok," she sounded sleepy, "Go back to bed it was only ghostboy."

"I thought….."

"No more." Warned the nurse as she ordered the ghostgirl to lie back down.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. _Why won't she listen to me?_ When the lights were turned off again, she sat in bed thinking of a plan to sneak downstairs. To make sure that no one was watching her, she waited 15 minutes. _I've got to check on Egon. I believe that danger could be down there._ She whispered. She saw the pink ghost stir next to her.

"Shhh." She called as she got up.

"I know," it breathed heavy, "I know what you want to do? I believe you cause I saw the green ghost too."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah," it's voice now shaking, "I want you to get rid of him. I'm scared. A lot of us are."

"Really?"

"We didn't tell the nurse cause we know that she would never believe it. Now we see that she won't."

"Don't worry we will get rid of this. Maybe it's just nothing."

"I don't think so."

"I hear whispering in there." Stated the nurse, "Go to bed. I don't want to have to get up."

"Go to go."

"Be careful ghostgirl." And with that she left the room.

The ghostgirl was shocked at what she saw going on downstairs. There was Binko standing next to Egon holding a lamp, about to hit him over the head with it. _What do I do? What do I do? I can't just…… _with that she got an idea. What an idea! She quietly snuck over to the curtain and waited. When she saw him left the lamp over Egon's she jumped from behind the curtain and sacred Binko so much that he dropped the lamp on the floor with a crash. He scream and then took off shouting "I'm going to get you back you little twerp." she knew that she better hide somewhere. The ghostgirl raced towards the stairs, she knew that she had a woken ghostboy. She was right. She meet him on the stairs and he didn't look to happy with her.

"What are you doing out of bed." He yelled. "You know that you aren't supposed to be."

"I know I heard….."

"Enough, now get to bed. Let's see how much damage you did."

"I heard,….."

"I don't want to hear excuses, now go." He pointed to the nursery.

"Yes," the ghostboy gave an angry look when he got to the first floor and saw the broken lamp. Egon stirred a little then slowly opened his eyes up.

"Are you alright Egon?" as he cleaned up the mess.

"Did I do that?" Egon inquired as he saw what the ghostboy was doing. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." He rolled his eyes at the stairs. He spotted the ghostgirl was watching them. He just shook his head. _How come Egon is covering for her? Or did he really do it? Was she telling me the truth? I have to know. I don't want to blame any of them wrongly. _The ghostboy finished picking up the rest of the pieces when Egon sat up.

"I'm really sorry if I broke your lamp."

"You didn't see anyone down here?"

"No." He looked confused at the question. "But again I was dreaming. I must have knocked it over in my sleep." Egon started remembering the accident with Janine and her journal, "It's not the first time that something like this had happened. I have done it before."

"Oh," the ghostboy looked like he believed that. _so it was Egon who had accidentally knocked it over not the ghostgirl. "_It's ok, now try to go back to sleep."

To be continued…………


	21. the hunt is on

Chapter 21: the hunt is on

June 2, July 8-13 2002

The ghostgirl was glade he believed, well she thought that he sounded convincing enough, Egon. _But for how long?_ She wondered. "I have to stop Binko he's trying to kidnap Egon. Or worse kill him." She shook her head of the thought. "No one is going to believe what I saw. I know that's what he was trying to do with that lamp, hit him over the head and knock him out. I just know it. No body will even listen to me though."

"I do." Said the pinkish ghost.

"Oh, hey." The ghostgirl sounded shocked that someone else was up.

"I saw what happened tonight. How is he going to be stopped? I'm really scared now."

"Don't worry I plan to stop him."

"How?"

"Not quite sure yet but I can guarantee that he will not get away with it. I will see to that."

"What did I tell you ghostgirl?" The ghostboy, now yelling once again at her. He pointed.

"Yes," she responded as she lowered her head.

"Both of you." He floated towards them and whispered to the ghostgirl "we will talk about this in the morning."

Fl:

Israel dressed in a business suit, waited on the street corner of the hospital for a taxi. He was pacing back and forth wondering if this was a good idea or not. _Should I even be doing all this? What if it's the wrong thing to do? I just don't know. _Julie was watching him from the door window. _What is he so scare of? It's like his going on trail for murder or something. I better go talk to him some. I see that he needs some reassurance on his decision. _She stepped from the building. She could hear Israel breathing hard. "Israel." She called.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Julie, I have just made the biggest decision of my life."

"I know and I think you are making the right one too. You need to go and meet your brother. It might be the last chance you get too." He turned and smiled at her.

"You know, you're right about that. I know that I can do this. But what if it's wrong?"

"Life's uncertain that's the chance that you have to take. You will never know what awaits you if you don't take an opportunity when it shows it's self." Just then a taxi pulled up.

"I guess I better go." He started towards the car but then turned around. Julie thought that he was about to change his mind on the whole thing. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." He said. "You made me realize that I'm doing the right thing by going to see him."

"You are welcome Israel." She called back as he got in the back seat of the taxi. Good thoughts came to him about his brother. _I wonder what he does for a living? Is he just like me? I heard that twins share some of the same interest. We will find that out soon enough._ The airport was really crowded. "I wonder why there are so many people here?" He went to the front desk to get instructions for where his flight was supposed to take off from. "There has been a delay on plains leaving from Florida because of bad weather earlier so some flights have up to a hour wait. Yours," she looks up at Israel. "Happens to be one of them. There are seats," the receptionist points to the chairs in the lobby area. "For you to wait. I sorry for the delay."

"Never mind that. Thanks." That made Israel more nervous about this flight. Just the thought of getting on a plain for the first time was nerve racketing as it was.

_I've got to do this. This is something that is important to me and may change my life around. What if it's for the worst though? Should I even be here? I don't know. _ He kept having these doubts about going though with his plan on meeting his brother for the first time. _Enough about these doubts, I got to make myself stay calm. I just have too. _

Slimerland:

The ghostboy woke up late cause of all the activity last night. _What am I going to do with ghostgirl? I'm not sure that she had anything to do with what happened last night; that was just to weird. Maybe I was dreaming the whole thing. If she did do it why would Egon cover for her? Um…………… What if something's happening to Egon as I'm sitting here? I………_

"ghostboy." Called the ghostgirl.

"Yes," he floated towards the doorway of the nursery. "Oh," he made a smirk like smile when he saw the ghostgirl with a mug in her hand.

"Here you are. The nurse told me to bring you this."

"Thanks." He took the mug from her. "We need to talk about last night." The ghostgirl swallowed. She knew that she was going to be in for an earful. _I know I'm in for it. He's never going to believe my story but I can't lie to him_. "Come with me let's go to the library on the first floor so we wont be distracted." _Great now I know he's really going to give it to me. The library is a secret place. He never let's anyone go in there. It's more like a dungeon where books are the captives. _She laughed at her own joke.

"What's so funny? You think that this is a funny matter?"

"No," She put her head down. _I'm getting myself in deeper_. Both the ghostboy and the ghostgirl went down to the library.

"Have a seat." His tone was getting higher then usual. The library had selves and selves of unread books from centuries it seemed like. The ghostgirl turned the corner to the circular couch. She heard the door slam. Well, it always did that when it was closed, that was nothing new. The ghostboy stared down at her. She felt his eyes bearing down on her. She hung her head.

"This is not a laughing matter."

"I know, I was laughing……"

"Yes,"

"I was laughing at a joke I made. Never mind." She smiled, "It had nothing to do with what I saw last night. I would not joke about that." She shivered at the sight that came back to her of that ghost ready to hit Egon on the head.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." The ghostboy sat down on the other end of the couch. "I want." He swallowed. This was hard for him. He never had to get on to any of them before. Ghostgirl would be the first one he had to punish. He had to make sure that he know everything first. "I want… to know what you," he smiled trying to make her feel more comfortable talking with him. "Saw last night."

"Well," the ghostgirl thought this would be a waste of time. _His never going to see this my way. Should I even try to explain? If I do, would I get into more trouble then I'm going to be in?_ She sighed. The ghostboy just stood there smiling. He was trying to clam her down in his own way.

"You know that you can tell me anything. We will work it out."

"I know." She was now shaking at the taught of the 'green ghost gang'. The ghostboy knew something was really wrong with her expressions.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I saw," a picture came back to her and she accidentally screamed.

"It's ok, It's just a thought." He went up to her and sat down. "What can be that bad?"

"I," she paused for a minute to think. "I saw one of the green ghosts from the 'green ghost gang'."

"What?" he gave a look of disbelieve at her. "Your joking right?" he took on the expression of fear now.

"No," a pause, "I saw him last night. I had to do something."

"Alright, so you think you saw one of them." He looked at her still reluctant in believing her story.

"I don't think. I know that I saw him."

"What was he doing here?"

"That's why I was out of bed. I saw him in the hallway earlier like," she tried to think back even though she wanted to forget this. "Like when you returned home from your trip out. I felt that he didn't belong so I went to check it out and…." She swallowed.

"And…"

"The green ghost had the lamp in his hands. I had to do something. So I jumped out at him."

"So you did lie to me."

"Yeah," she sighed and put her head down. "Some, that was all because I knew that you wouldn't believe me like the nurse didn't."

"You told her? And she didn't believe you?"

"No, she told me that it was all in my head. I thought that you would take her side and not believe me either. That's why I lied."

"I would never do that." He smiled and put his hand up under her neck to left her head. "I would always trust you until you gave me a reason not too." He paused, "What else happened last night that scared you? I know that it was more then just the sight of this ghost."

"I talked to the pink ghost and he said that he saw the green ghost as well. He got scared and told me that the others were too. I went downstairs to check it out. The green ghost held up the lamp right over Egon's head. I think he was trying to kill him. He dropped the lamp on the floor after I screamed at it."

"Wait a minute." The ghostgirl gave a confused look. She noticed that his expression had changed to confusion too.

"What? What is it?" she asked all worried.

"It's just," he looked straight at her. His eyes got bigger and he put his palms up. _How did she know his name? I never told her that. I don't even think that the others know his even here. Something weird is going on. _"How did you know the human's name?"

"Um…" the ghostgirl didn't have an answer for that one. She couldn't even remember a time hearing his name. _ What's happening to me? How come I know his name but never met him face to face before?_ She surged her shoulders. "I have no idea." She couldn't believe this. _Something is going on with me but what?_

"I have to watch out for the green ghost." His expression turned to worry. "Do you know where it went to?"

"After I scared it. It fan off. I believe it to still be in the house though."

"Stay here." He warned her and with that he left. The ghostgirl sat there thinking.

_He believed me. I can't believe that but he wont let me help him. He can't get rid of this ghost by himself. I got to help. Maybe that's what I'm supposed to do. _She snapped her fingers. _That's it. I think I understand all of this now. I think that my job is to protect this Egon from that ghost and get him back home safely. I got to get out of here. I gotta be sure._

To be continued…………


	22. have to stop them

Chapter 22

June 2, July 8-13 2002

Egon sat looking at the mirror and smiling. He saw Winston, Ray, Louise and Janine all laughing and cutting up in the den area. Happy memories of the guys flooded his mind. _Am I going to join them again? She those happy faces, that's what I like to see. At least they are happy. Wait. Something's missing in that picture. But what?_ Egon moved his eyes back and forth scanning the den area. He couldn't think of what it was, _um……_he scratched his head. "Peter!" he called out. "That's it. Peter's not there, where is he then?"

"Where's who?" the ghostboy asked.

"Oh," Egon looked up. "My friend. I didn't see him in the mirror with the others. Can I ask you why I don't see him?"

"He lives there right?" as he came closer to Egon.

"Yeah, I see all the others but not him." He gave a confused look.

"Um…." The ghostboy thought. _ The only way one can not be seen is if…oh, no don't tell me._ "Do you know of anywhere that he might have gone?"

"Maybe to my uncle's but I doubt it. They can't stand each other at all."

"He might be. Think real hard." Egon did. All that the mirror showed him was uncle Cyrus and Suzzy eating dinner as usual.

"Nothing. He's not there either."

"Um….." _ Then it is true. He is out of range and that means that he is somewhere in another land that not of Egon's. _ Egon gave a worried look. "There's only one way that someone is not in the mirror is that they are not in range."

"What does that mean? Not in range?" Egon looked lost. _ How can someone be out of range, unless…… Can't be though can it?_

"Means," the ghostboy swallowed. "How do I say this," He looked over at Egon. Egon thought he knew what the ghostboy was going to say next.

"In another dimension?"

"I don't know." The ghostboy responded. "I just don't know,"

_That's weird. _Egon thought_. If this is true then he is looking for me. I don't buy that but maybe my uncle did found a way. Knowing Peter he would be the one to convince my uncle to let him go after me._ From the window of the house, Egon could almost feel a pair of unseen eyes fixed on them. He got up and moved both of the curtains back real fast.

"What are you doing? Is everything all right Egon?"

"Yeah," Egon lied for he got a bad feeling that something was going to happened to them real soon. Egon just missed the shadowy figure slide around the edge of the window on the outside just out of his sight.

"Good he's spooked. I see it in his eyes. Now to get rid of those two ghosts that, guard him. But, how? I've got it." Binko stated as he left the castle. "I've got the perfect plan. Beware human you are in for it."

"Egon what's got you so stirred up?" asked the ghostboy as he walked over to where Egon was standing.

"Nothing, I thought someone was watching us." He cleared his throat "But there's no one around."

"There's nothing to worry about. No one can find us. I will protect you if there is."

"I know it's just…..Never mind it was nothing."

"Trust me nothing is going to happen." Egon smiled. _ I hope that that is the case cause I feel like something is. _He sat back down on the couch. The ghostboy heard what he believed to be the nurse calling from the kitchen area.

"I'll be right back." Egon went back to the window. _ What if something was really watching us? How safe are we?_ The ghostgirl noticed that the ghostboy left. She peered all the way though the railing of the stairs. She had been watching them the whole time to make sure that nothing was going to happen. _ He left Egon all by himself! What's wrong with him? He knows that there is danger in this house and could spring up in any minute. Something just doesn't feel right to me. I better go check._ She floated closer downstairs. She didn't want to scare Egon any more then he was. He was still staring out the window, this time harder. _I know that I saw something. I didn't just make it up. But what if…… can't be? What if it's all in my mind? I mean I have been getting this feeling and I'm stressed out. Just maybe………_

Meanwhile outside danger was all around. Binko with his female impressions lead the ghostboy out there where Skipo dropped a book on his head. The ghostboy was out cold. He sank down in the slime.

"One down and one to go." Skipo yelled in joy. "ha ha ha, nothing is going to stop us now. We got him now. We can get our revenge after all these years."

"I think that I will go outside to get some air." Egon called as he walked to the door. The ghostgirl was shocked at that. _ What is going to happen? I got to go out there._

Ohio:

Suzzy walked though the house. She still kept thinking about the phone call that she had with her son. _Why did I tell him that? Why because I couldn't lie to him any more but was it the right thing to do? I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. What if he goes out to New York to see him? Nah he wouldn't have the courage to do that or would he? If he does what will happen? Will he ever forgive us for lying to him all these years?_ "There's only one way to find out."

"What are you talking about dear?" Cyrus asked in his sleepy mood as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, Uh." She had thoughts about not telling him but she knew that this would nag at her all day. "I have a feeling that Israel is on his way to New York to see his brother as we speak."

"What? He can't be." Was shocked that she brought that up but he knew that there might be possibility that he did. Then what would happen?

"I really believe that he is."

"If he is," Cyrus sighs, "he will find out from Egon's friends that there was that experiment accident and all."

"I know that's what's worrying me to death. The thought of that coming out now."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to stop him from doing this."

"It's his choice to go see his brother or not. We can't stop him from doing that."

"Well, maybe not doing that but we have to stop him from going now." Cyrus ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"We are packing to go to New York. We have to stop this right now." Suzzy just watched him disappear to the second floor. _Great now I have to get in the middle of this as well. What have I done? I should have never mentioned that to him._ She went after her husband. "I don't think this is a good idea interfering with them."

"I do, I don't want him to think that I killed Egon that will just add to the lie even more." Cyrus had a point there. If they kept lying to Israel he would never told to them again. Suzzy sighed, "I guess you are right. I don't want him to be even madder with us." He threw down a suitcase on the bed and then went to the closet. Suzzy looked at him funny. "What's all that for?"

"Just in case that he finds out and we are down there. We will have to explain to him what happened." Suzzy just sighed. He was right. They might be staying down there over night. She went to get some things from the bathroom. When he finished packing his things he thought about the portal being plugged in. He went to his lab and just stood in the doorway. He had a flashback of that day when he saw all the mess and no Egon. _I've got to do this for you, Egon. I protected you and your brother so long from your father and I think it's time that the two of you know the truth. _

Tears dripped down his face as he entered the lab. A dark gloom came over him. Then he screamed when he saw the rat. The rat started towards him and in the mist of running from it, he back into the mirror portal. He heard some strange noises from it but didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there and away from the rat. He raced out of the lab and forgot the whole point of being in there. _Oh, well it won't hurt it to be plugged in._ Suzzy came to his rescue.

"What's going on? Why did you scream like that?"

"I," Cyrus had to catch his breath. "I saw a rat up there and you know how I hate them."

"It's ok. We will take care of it later. We must go. Now."

Slimerland:

The ghostgirl saw Binko walk pass the window and she raced outside. She didn't see Egon anywhere. "Egon, Egon." She yelled, then she spotted him turning the corner to the back of the castle then all of a sudden the ground just opened up like a trap door. Egon fell faster and faster downwards. The ghostgirl saw this.

"Hold on Egon, I'm coming." she screamed out.

"Get her," hollered Binko "Don't let her out of your site." The force was too strong. The ghostgirl and the two green ghosts fell into the newly opened portal after Egon.

"Ah…" is all that was heard from all of them

To be continued…………


	23. traveling around the world

Chapter 23:

Traveling around the world

June 26, July 11-15, 17 2002

The long walk was getting to Peter. He and his group of 12 wolfdogs had been walking for hours. None of the pups got to come along. Master Seems put Spinnelli and Aguilar, the next oldest couple in charge. They would be the next masters if anything happened to Seems or Tibo. Peter felt like he was melting in the hot sun as it slowly began to drop out of the sky. He rubbed his hands though his hair. He felt like he just got out of the shower.

"Look you can style my hair," He made his hair into a Mohawk style. "There's enough gel in it." He joked. With that he got some of the wolfdogs to laugh, well it was their kind of laugh. Peter looked over at Master Tibo who rolled his eyes. _He is nuts. He's like no other. I do admit he looks kind of funny with his hair like that. _Helooked at Master Meems then back at Peter.

"I guess we better stop for the night. We won't reach the nest anytime soon."

"There's more?" Peter questioned as he sat down on the nearest rock to fix his hair back. "How much?" He was afraid to ask that. He wanted to be in his bed in New York asleep. Yes he missed New York even though New York didn't miss him. One of the younger wolfdogs pointed to the high cliff on the other side of the river.

"We have to climb this side and then cross the bridge to get to the other side where the nest is." Peter cleared his throat and swallowed at the sight. His fear of heights took over his voice.

"We have to climb that?" He pointed in the direction and swallowed again.

"What's wrong with that?" The wolfdog looked confused then saw the fear in Peter's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Another one of the wolfdogs came and sat down next to Peter. "It looks like you seen ghost." Peter swallowed he looked over at the wolfdog. "I see that you are shaken. Are you sure that you want to continue with this?" Peter shook his head; all the fears left him for the time being. He didn't want to tell them about his fear of heights.

"Yes, I have to do this. I have to do it for my friend. I promised her that I would."

"Not many people would risk their life just for a friend." Master Meems committed "Must be a special friend."

"Well," Peter thought of Janine. He promised her that he would do anything to get Egon back. He didn't really know why he said that. He didn't know that this might be the last time that he did anything for anyone. He smiled. "Yes, I doing this for my friends." He felt drips of tears fall from his eyes. "They would do anything for me and I consider them part of my family." _My family._ He smiled again. _My family._ That, made him start thinking. _They are the closest people that I have to a family. I must protect them._ He looked up to the sky. _Yes, they are my only family. I doing this for my family, I doing this for my family. _ He kept repeated in his mind. He was trying to drive out all the fear that he had about the rest of this journey. Peter just stood there staring into the night. _How come I end up with the scariest adventures it seems like. I'm the only one. So far things have gone good but well, I don't see myself doing anymore. What if I chicken out? _He didn't get any sleep. He was still staring in the same direction when morning came. He didn't even noticed. One of the wolfdogs approached him. "Is he….."

"I don't think so." Answered another one. He jumped right in front of Peter. "I think he's just in a trance. I can't get his attention."

"I know what to do." Master Meems walked up to him.

"What are you going to do?" Master Tibo questioned as he looked on.

Master Meems licked him on the hand. Peter almost jumped out of his skin.

"It's ok." One younger wolfdog said as he smiled. "It's just us."

"Just…." Peter was lost for words. "It was just cold and wet that's all." He swallowed and sighed as he got up. When he stretched every bone in his body cracked at once.

"That didn't sound good." Master Tibo responded.

"Probably not but it happens all the time." They continued up the path. Peter looked up.

under world:

Egon plunged into a body of water but he didn't float back up. It was like an unseen force was holding him down there. Bubbles surrounded him. _Uh crap, I scared of water. Everyone knows that I hate it_. _I almost drowned in my own pool when I was a kid_. Flash backs appeared but Egon just shook his head which shook them from his mind. Sharks zoomed in on him like he was fresh kill. "Oh no," he shut his eyes and his mind was now racing. "Now what? I wasn't very good at swimming."

"That's fine. We will take of that." Said a voice in the water. Sounded like another human but something was different about it. When the sharks heard the high-pitched sound, which humans can't hear, they spread in all different directions like wild fire. Egon slowly opened his eyes back up. "How? What?" Egon spun all the way around in the warm water. "What happened to the sharks?"

"Welcome stranger to the under world." Egon kept looking around trying to fine the voice. The voice stayed back behind a wreath rock.

"Under world? Is that where I am now?"

"Yes," slowly a shadow emerged from the rock. _It's a dolphin. But wait dolphins can't talk, can they? No way! If it's true then, I guess I'm a long way from home and what's with the temperature of the water?_

"Aren't you the messenger from above?" as two more dolphins came swimming in.

"Well," Egon didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to lie. "Uh," His mind was racing to think of something to say to this so-called talking dolphin.

"Great! Let's take you to the queen at once. We don't have time to waste talking. We can do that later. All you have to do is hold on to my fin and I'll take you there." Egon not knowing what to do so he did what the dolphin said and held on to its fin. _What else could happen under the sea? I already got crap scared out of me with the sharks. Now I'm talking to a dolphin. _They busted though the water like a cannon being shot. On the ride over there, _what have I got myself into? I can't lie to these people, if that's what they are going to turn out to be? I hope that I don't have to kill something and rescue anyone. I don't think that I can handle that. If Peter_, a memory of the guys formed in his mind,_ where here he would know what to do. He would just play it all out, lie and be the hero. But can I pull something like that off? _All of a sudden they stopped. _Now what, do I dare ask? _ In front of them stood an old shipwreck. _ Wow, look at that. I've heard of them but never actually seen one up close._ They swam towards it.

"Is that were we are going?"

"Not right now. We have other stuff to do first." The dolphins stopped again. Made some shaking motions that started to make Egon feel seasick. They made another high pitch sound. Sharks went in all directions. Egon screamed.

NY:

The ghostgirl finds herself in a what she considers a noisy place. She doesn't know where she is or what these funny looking things are.

"What is this place Egon?" she still believes that he is there in the same place with her. She looks all around her. "Egon, Egon." There was no answer _Great, I lost him. I can't believe this. I was supposed to be watching him._ She wondered her way, without paying attention, into the middle of a busy intersection.

"Look out!" yelled Slimer, who just happened to be outside looking in some trashcans.

"What?" She kept turning around but not seeing where the voice was coming from. _She either can't hear me or doesn't understand me. That's it she doesn't understand. She looks like she not from around here. _A bus was coming straight for her. _I got to do something before she gets hit._ Slimer zoomed in front of the bus making it slam on its brakes. Screeeeeech….. People plowed into one another and honked horns. Some got out of their cars and were yelling at each other. They were blaming and pointing fingers each other for the accidents. Some a pond seeing Slimer screamed and fled the scene.

"What the?" Ray called as he stepped from Ecto.

"It must be another ghost. People don't make that kind of yelling scene like that nothing around here." Winston responded. He stepped from the car and started walking towards the bus.

"Where you going?" asked Ray.

"I'm going to see what all this is about." Both of them reached the bus and saw nothing. As Ray was looking around he noticed Slimer on the side of the street.

"Guess who Winston."

"Don't even say it. Let's get him in the car quick and get out of here." Ray took Slimer by the arm.

"Let's go. Now! You already caused enough damage." Ray after looking around to make sure that they weren't being watched opened the backdoor of Ecto. "Get in." he said angrily. Then slammed the door.

"Slimer, trying to…" Slimer was cut off with Ray's and Winston's angry looks as they turned around in the car to look at him.

"We will discuss this later Slimer. First let's get back to the firehouse and empty these traps." Winston stated as he made an illegal U-turn in the middle of the intersection. Slimer waived at the ghostgirl while she watched them pass her. _I shall follow them maybe they know where I am. The green guy looks like he could help me out. _She started to follow them.

Terror Mountain

A terror wing was spotted by the gray wolfdog when unusual sounds of wind were heard.

"Look out Peter!" he screamed. Peter ducked just in time as a big blue bird like creature swooped down. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"Is that a terror wing?"

"Yes, they have spotted us." Yelled the red wolfdog. It looked around trying to find a place where they could hide. "Over there." She pointed, "It's a cave of some short. We can hide from them in there."

"We can't hide in there." Responded Master Meems.

"Why not?" Peter asked not really wanting to know the answer. He knew that it might be bad.

"It's the only chance that we got. They have spotted us. They will not leave us alone now but if they think that we are not a treat to them they will leave." Called Master Tibo. Peter looked up and spotted two more of them. They were circling the group like they were vulture waiting for an injured animal to die off. Peter sighed. He knew danger when he saw it.

"I think that we better hide and think of a plan to get passed them." They all ran towards the cave. A gust of wind and a sharp scrape of claws, like fingernails down a chalkboard, could be heard on the rocks. The cave all of a sudden turned to pitch black.

"That was a little to close." Peter called. Even though he wasn't cut by the claws just the sound made his skin tingle with fear. "Now what? I can't see a thing in front of me." Peter put his hand in front of his face, "Not even my hand."

"Just follow us. We will keep walking and see where this cave leads us." Answered Master Meems. Some scratching between the walls could be heard. Peter was beginning to freak out. He remembered that sound from his childhood. _That sounds like rats to me, and lots of them. _He shivered at that like he was in a blizzard. The red wolfdog that was behind Peter know that something was wrong. _What's up with this Peter, is he scared of something that we can't see? I guess he will tell us if he is right? The cave is getting cooler though, so maybe that has to have something to do with it. Who knows? _Flapping of wings whistled from above them.

"Don't move!" Master Tibo stated. Everyone came to a dead stop. He looked over his shoulder at Peter who was the only one that was on two legs. "Peter, crawl on all fours like us."

"Excuse me? On all fours?" Peter gave him a confused look, "Uh…..Why?"

"Hear the bats."

"No," Peter stood there a minute listening. He never heard bats before. The whistling continued. "That? That's bats?"

"Yes," Master Tibo sighed like he was mad at Peter for asking such dumb question. "They will not move or for that matter notice us if we are on all fours. They will not sense us." _The things that I do for my friend, _he shook his head Peter got on his hand and knees. One by one they went through the narrow passageway with bats hanging above them. Peter was afraid that at any moment one would just fall on top of him. _I wonder how much longer this will be. I don't think that I can take any more. _Peter was about to scream. Peter could still hear the rats scurrying by in the walls. Peter stopped for a minute so he could clam himself. He placed his hand down not even for a second and a small hairy creature stepped on him. "Ahhhh…." He screamed and slung his hand across his body like he shot. The creature went flying across his face and smashed right into the wall. Peter was breathing so hard. "Serves it right. What ever it was." Peter caught his breath some. All the commotion woke up the bats. They fluttered their wings louder.

"Way to go Peter," yelled Master Meems. "You woke them up! Run!"

to be continued…..


	24. help is on the way

Chapter 24:

Help is on the way

6/26, 7/11-15, 7/17, 7/21 2002

Inside the firehouse:

Winston went to empty the traps while Ray went up to Janine's desk.

"More calls guys. Why are there so many all of a sudden?" Janine inquired.

"Don't know Janine." Winston came back from the basement. "More calls? When will our day be over?" Ray looked over at Slimer as he floated up to them. "Slimer you stay here with Janine. We will talk to you later about what you did." Ray and Winston got back in Ecto and flashed the lights. Outside the firehouse the ghostgirl was thinking about a way in. _This is where they went. Now just to find a way in there with out being seen by anyone. _The doors flew open to her surprise. She floated in hoping that she wouldn't be seen. She slid on in. _No one can see me? No one did anything different._ She floated by the lockers when she saw Slimer standing there looking at were Ecto had been. She didn't want to be noticed right away. She didn't want to scare him and make another scene to get him in to trouble especially not at what was supposed to be his house.

"What did you do this time Slimer?" Janine asked knowing that Slimer might lie to her.

"I did nothing wrong. Tried to save friendly ghost."

"Who Casper?" Janine joked. Slimer didn't get the joke though. "No really I don't believe in to many friendly ghost Slimer."

"Well, it true."

"I guess that I have to baby sit you. Can you behave?"

"Yes," Slimer went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat in the fridge. With Peter gone, there usually wasn't anything in there. Ray and Winston

always went out. Slimer opened the fridge and found little in there, which made him think of Peter. _Is he coming home or even Egon?_ He floated back to where Janine was. She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw him. She could tell he looked lonely.  
"What is it Slimer? Are you mad cause the guys wouldn't let you go with them?"  
"Well, me…." He swallowed "Me miss Peter."  
"Me too Slimer me too. Why, I don't know. We never get along with it each other at all." She smiled. She couldn't believe that she missed him that much. "I guess he really is part of this family."  
"Me also worried about Egon. Me want to see him. When he coming back?" Janine stared at Slimer funny then she realized that he had no clue where the two of them really went. _No one told him the whole story._ _I thought he knew. He just thinks they left not that they are missing somewhere in the unknown. How to explain it to him though? I can't just tell him straight up can I? This is a sensitive area. _ He floated up right behind her. He then pointed to the picture of Egon that was sitting on her desk. "I see you miss him too."

"Oh," Janine smiled. "The picture. Yes."

"I know that you love him!"

"Slimer!" she yelled even though she knew that he was right.

"Me know it true, me know it true." Janine got up from her chair. "Slimer getting out of here." The ghost went though the ceiling to the 2nd floor.

"The nerve of him." She yelled as she shook her head. Slimer stuck his head between the floors. She picked up the picture of Egon. "He's right. I do love you Egon. I hope I can hold you in my arms again."

"Slimer knew it. She does love him. I knew it all along. I knew that something was up between them. I could read it in their eyes." He smiled. Slimer thought it was better to let Janine be alone with her thoughts. He thought that taking a nap would get his mind off Peter and Egon. He floated to Peter's bed, "Me lay on Peter bed. He won't mind this time." He laid down right on the pillow.

Downstairs the ghostgirl came out of her hiding place. Janine felt a cold wind.

"Who's there?" she questioned. _Does she not see me? _The ghostgirl thought.

"Slimer it that you?" Janine got up from her desk and went to the edge of the staircase. "Slimer!" she yelled. Nothing "It better not be you playing tricks on me now! If I find out it's you. I will personally kill you!" she screamed. _Oh, _the ghostgirl looked confused for a second _I don't think that she sees me but I know she feels my presents here. _Janine felt another cold wind but this time is was colder. "Burr." She sighed. "If it's not you Slimer, then who?" she sat back down in her desk chair and rolled it forward. _I know that I'm not going crazy. Why do I feel this cold wind? _Her face shows confusion now, _especially inside? _She looked at the picture of Egon. _Could it be? _She picked up the picture and placed it on her chest. "I wish this frame had arms to hold me tight like you do. I need the comfort more then ever now." She smiled and replaced the picture back down. The ghostgirl floated closer to her. _Why is she so sad? _ She looked around. _Um…What's she looking at? _ The ghost girl noticed the picture on her desk. It was that of Egon. She gave a confused look. _Wait a minute that's…… _she sighed as she recognized the person in the picture. _That's the man I was supposed to be watching,_ a pause and a sigh _the one that I just lost not to long ago._ _Is that why she's so upset? What did he do to her?_

"Egon, I can't wait to see you again. The baby and I need you here. I don't think that I can emotionally do this without someone. And I want that person to be you. I don't think that I can go on alone." She picked up the picture of him and kissed it.

_Baby? She's having a baby with him?_ _How can that be? I mean…_She shook the thought. _So, this is where the man I was supposed to protect, lives. Then I have to find him. I have to bring them back together. I have to do something if I leave though, I risk 'The Green Gang' finding me and hurting this people. What's my connection with Janine? Oh what a petty name. Wait there I go again knowing her name but never meeting her. What's with that?_ She couldn't figure out the answer but she smiled looking down at Janine talking on the phone. _I've never meet anyone so… so beautiful_… _If I can't protect Egon then I have to protect her. I have to find out all I can about them, all of them. So I guess that I staying right here for right now. No one will know that I'm here._

Terror Mountain:

Peter jumped up and they took off.

"Faster." Master Meems looked around quickly.

"We will never make it. Split up." Master Tibo said but Peter had an idea.

"No, plaster to the sides of the wall."

"What?" all asked.

"Like this." Peter got as close to the wall as he could.

"Oh," the rest of them got on their hind legs and did as Peter. The walls were all slimy but what choice did they have.

They held their breaths and closed their eyes. "I don't know how long we can do this." Said the red one. He was holding on as long as we could. _This better work, this better work_. Peter kept telling himself. He felt a rat scurry by his foot._ Oh no not that, anything but rats_. The Bats flew by like small world wind coming inches from their faces. _Please don't touch me please don't touch me_. When all fell silent again Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"We can breath again." Master Tibo came up to Peter. Oh great. I'm going to get another lecture from this guy.

"Great job Peter." He called as he went by to laid the pack again.

"Thanks," Peter smiled. The passage way got slipper and slipper. No one talked for a while. Peter couldn't take it. He had to have noise. He turned around to look at the red one and lost his footage.

"Peter," he screamed but it was too late. He slipped down and splashed into some water. The red one raced over to him. Master Tibo after seeing Peter, just shook his head. He looked at Master Meems. "How much more trouble is he going to cause?"

"He's not like us." Master Meems said.

"You can say that again," was Master Tibo's only response.

"He's not skilled for this kind of work."

"I see that,"

"Will the two of you stop arguing and help me." The gray one called.

"You better behave Tibo." Master Meems said as she went to help Peter. All the rest of the wolf dogs gathered around him. He got up. "I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Let's go." Peter ran as fast as he could. "Come on now."

They all hauled to a stop running into each other.

"Great dead end. Now where to?"

"To the right." Master Seems commented seeing an opening to her right.

_Oh no_. Peter thought. That is where those…those sound came from. Rats. Big rat hairy ones. He shivered at the thought. I…have to be brave. I just have too.

Peter takes the lead this time he wants too get out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't think though. The dogs race after him.

"He's going to fast." Called the red one. "Remember what happened just a minute ago?"

"Faster then. We have to catch up to him." they just get there. Peter slammed on his breaks. "Ahhh.." The gray dog grabbed his pant leg just before he went over the edge of the cliff. "Gotcha."

"I hope so." Peter looked down over the small landing that they were on. "All I see down there is rocks, that I don't need a close up of." The wolf dogs pulled him back in.

"Peter." Called Master Meems stepping a little to far out into the light. A Terror Wing saw her and swooped down picking her up. "No." Peter screamed but it was to late the bird flew off.


	25. looks are deceiving

Chapter 25

Looks are deceiving

6/3/02, 6/12/02

"We have to follow her." Master Tibo said as he watched her being flown to the other cliff.

"That would take days." Pointed the gray one. "Look."

"We will just have to find other way." The red one said. The yellow one went up to Peter who had his hands over his eyes crying.

"This…" he sniffed and took his hands from his eyes, but didn't look up. "Is all my fault."

"It sure is." shouted Master Tibo angrily. "I otta…"

"Stop it you two." the red one got between them. "We have to get her back. Come on." He tugged on Peter's sleeve.

" I have an idea, guys. There is a bridge that connects the two cliffs." Red one called as they started to walk. All of them stop to look over the edge at the bridge. "Over there." A bridge with ropes on both sides, made with planks of wood in the middle. The ropes were tied off at the ends near the cliffs with wooden stakes in the ground. Peter thought the bridge would be easy enough for the dogs and him to cross.

"But how are we going to get down there. It's too far to just jump." Master Tibo called. Peter wiped the tears from his eyes. Then peered over the side making sure that he didn't go to far this time. He swallowed he hated to mention this way but hee knew that it might be his only way. "There are small groves, only big enough for one at a time, in the rocks. We could go down the mountain side that way."

"What?" Master Tibo came out to look. Peter showed them to him.

"See," Peter pointed to one of them. "Those." Peter swallowed at the thought of being so far up on the rocks. "We have to do it this way. I…."

"Let's do it then." Master Tibo said. "Nice and slow." He looked at Peter. "I'm in charged. You…."

"I understand. You want me last." Master Tibo didn't answer him.

"He will get over it once we are on our way," said the red one. "I know how he gets." All the wolf dogs made it down the side of the mountain with ease.

"You can do this Peter. Just don't look down as you climb." The yellow encroughed him. The rest of the wolf dogs sat on the bridge cheering him on.

_I've never had wolf dogs cheer at me before. It feels good. At least some of them have confidence in me. Cause sure I don't. What if something goes wrong?_ Peter shook his head, and then continued downwards.

"That's it Peter. A few more to go." Master Tibo already went across the bridge by the time that Peter made it there. Peter took one look at the bridge and then froze.

"Oh no, not again." said the red one. "I'll have to go back and get him." He turned back around and came back across the bridge to Peter. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this." He stepped back from the bridge.

"We have too." The red one stepped forward towards Peter. "We have to save her." he noticed that that didn't faze Peter at all. "We have to save your friends."

Peter stepped forward some.

"That's it. Remember you are helping your friends." Peter snapped out of his trance.

"You're right my friends," he smiled. "They are counting on me."

"They are. Just like I'm."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go." Peter hesitates one more time at the edge of the ropes. _I have to do this, I have to do this._ He said over and over. He took a deep breath. Then starts to enter the bridge. It starts to rock because of the weight. _Oh great not this again. _He held onto the sides of the rope. _Calm down._ He slowly took a few more steps. _That was easy._ He slowly mad his way about to the middle then stop again. This isn't so bad. He kept going.

"Duck." Peter duck just in time to see a purple Terror Wing swoop down at him. _I have to turn on the jets if I want to make it to the other side alive_. A Terror Wing landing right in front of him. The bridge bounced up and down. Peter had to hold on tight so he wouldn't fall. The red dog turned around when he heard Peter scream. _I can't get around that bird. What are we going to do now? _Out of the sky came his answer. A White Terror wing, the red dog had never seen a white one, flew down right in front of Peter between him and the purple one. Squawks were made and wings flapped in the air. The gust was so strong that it knocked Peter down.

"Hold on Peter." The birds fraught with each other. Peter saw his chance to crawl under them. And that's what he did. The birds scraped and clawed at each other, not apaying attention to Peter at all. The bird went over the side of the bridge and out of sight. Another Terror Wing, this one green, took over and snapped the ropes at the other end of the bridge.

"Peter hold on." Peter grabbed hold on to the ropes and pray they would snap all the way but they did. The bridge went flying. "Ahhh…." Peter scream. It slammed against the other side of the cliff. Peter stupidly looked down. He swallowed, straight down was a riverbed with rocks.

"Don't let go." He heard.

"Don't worry. I won't." Thee red wolf dog came to the edge of the now straight down ladder. "You will have to climb it now." Inch by inch Peter climbed the bridge like a ladder. He almost made it to the top until the green Terror Wing stood in his way. He swallowed _at least I made it this far to find you Egon._ He said as the Winged creature swiped at him. Peter let go with one hand.

"No." yelled. The red wolf dog from his safety spot. Peter held on. "I don't know how much longer. His fingers started to lose his grip. And then did. "Ahh.." he started a free fall and landed on something soft. "What the…" he was moving again. "How?" They stop and that's when he realized that he was on the back of the white Terror Wing. He stubble back and off of him. The bird just took off again. Two purple Terror Wings followed it. That thing, that white one he saved me. _Why?_ Peter thought. I thought they were all bad creatures. The red wolf dog watched to make sure the coast was clear before giving up his hiding spot, went over to Peter.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he patted down his sides. "I think."

"What a ride that must have been."

"Yeah." He shook his head. _Why didn't that one try to kill us like the rest of them?_ He stood up and almost fell back down. "I have to rest some."

"We have to get you out of the line of fire first. They might be back for us." Peter with all his strength got to his feet again and walked to the cave enterence.

NY:

Israel stared at the map a few minutes. A lady called out, "Hey, Dr. Spengler. It's funny to see you out here." Israel turned to face the woman as she walked up to him. She could tell that he looked confused about something. "Do you need help?"

"Well," he looked back down at the map that the sturdiest made for him.

"I can't seem to find my way to this so called "firehouse". I was looking for…."

"Oh, the Firehouse is on 42nd Street. That's about 20 miles from here. You should be familiar with where you live. I can drop you off if you want me too."

"Would you?" Israel looked at the woman with kindness in his eyes.

"Sure. I was just about to head that way myself. I'm Monica." She shook his hand. "I'm one of Janine's friends_." Why was everyone so nice to me? Is my brother that big of a celebrity up here? I'm not complaining about the help though. I need it in this big city. _He followed Monica to her car. He got in not giving it another thought. He sat staring out the window of the car. _So I do have a brother and from the title she called he was a doctor of some short. Great, now the big question is how do I talk to him? What's the best way to approach this situation? Should I even go? I can't back out now, I've come too far. _

"So why were you the only one to come back?" Monica asked, as they had to stop for a train to pass.

"Well," Israel didn't want to tell anyone about why he was out here. He didn't think that it would be the right time. He thought that his brother should be the first to know. "I went out of town for a few weeks by myself, to clear my head some. _That wasn't lie, well not exactly. Right?_ The guys didn't come." He lied.

"Oh," Just then it dongged on Monica that that when Janine said that Joshua got her pregnant and left, she was really talking about Egon. Could it be that he was back in her life. That was great news. "You came back?" Monica questioned; it was more to herself than anything, for she was still in such disbelieve.

"Yeah, I miss this place so much." Israel was wanting, the train to hurry up. He was getting uncomfortable about lying to her. He really was not good at that kind of thing. They were just around the corner of 42nd St .

"Here we are."

"That's were I live?" Monica gave him a funny look. _He has been gone too long if he has forgotten that that is where he lives. _

"How long have you been gone?"

"I have no clue. I just needed to get way for some time to think." To Israel, that was a good way to explain himself.

"I bet Janine is going to be happy to see you. She has missed you so much. That is why I was going to visit her." _Janine? Who was that? It was probably his brother's girlfriend and they got into some fight or something._ She looked back over at Israel. "So are you excited about becoming a father or what?"

"Uh." He didn't know how to react to that one. _What did his brother do? Was he married or did he have a one-night stand relationship with this Janine person? He was about to get an ear full. He just knew it._

"So you are speechless. Most men are. You'll do fine." She reached over and patted him on the shoulder. Just then a car pulled out in front of them. Monica slammed on the breaks. The tires screeched. Monica rolled down her window, "You stupid teenager. Learn how to drive in New York!" She made it to the back parking lot and parked. "Go on in! I'll let the two of you see each other first." She urged Israel. "Tell her that I'm in the car and making plans." Unseen by either one of them, Janine was watching from the upstairs window. She heard the tire screeching and wanted to see what the hell was going on outside. When she saw, what she believed to be Egon, she raced downstairs to meet him. She grabbed him around the neck. Israel didn't really know what to do. She kissed him on the lips thinking that it he Egon, as this was going on Suzzy and Cyrus came around the corner.

"Great she thinks that Israel is Egon. Now what? It's all your fault for telling him the truth." Cyrus yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Suzzy shouted back. "I was sick and tired of having to lie to him. His father is dead and will not come back to hurt either of them. I didn't think that there would be any harm in telling him." Her voice was slowly returning to a normal tone now. "I really didn't think that he was going to actually look his brother up." They noticed that Janine and Israel starting to head towards the door of the building. "Now what?"

"We have to follow them." They both got out of the car. "Just great, how do we explain all of this mess to all of them?" Cyrus argued. On the inside, Janine hollered for Ray and Winton to get downstairs.

"What is the big idea of yelling so much?" Winston questioned. Then he saw what he thought was Egon. "No way man, this can't be happening." He grabbed Israel and hugged him. "Good to have you back buddy." Ray approached. He looked around. "But where's Peter?" Israel was thinking of a lie that he could tell them. He wanted to tell them that he wasn't Egon but really didn't know how. Just then his answer came when there was a knock at the door. _Someone to save me._

to be continued……


	26. freedom comes at a price

Chapter 26:

Freedom comes at a price

Terror Mountain inside:

Noise of scraping claws made all of them run again. They entered a large darkened room. Out of breath from running Peter leaned against the wall or what he thought was a wall. It feels kind of scaly to me. "What the?" Peter screamed.

"Now what trouble did you get us into Peter?" asked Master Tibo.

"I…" he swallowed. His breath was shallow. "I don't rally know what I just touched over here but it was not a wall."

"Oh, no. I think that we are inside Terror Mountain." The yellow said as it approach him. Peter heard the strain in its voice. He hated that sound.

"And that's a bad thing isn't it." he swallowed again.

"Yes," Master Tibo walked up to him. He could hear the faint snoring on the Terror Claw next to Peter. "We have found the layer."

"Good we can get the Master Meems and cube and get on out of here."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"It never is," the red one response. "We…"

There was movement and a snort. "Let's go." Peter tried to move but his fear kept him there. The dragon had turned his face. Now he was face to face with Peter. He took a deep breath in Peter face. The hot, moist air hit Peter and he coughed. The noise woke the dragon up. Its eyes were locked on Peter.

"Get out of there." the wolf dogs yelled at him. Master Tibo was already out of the path of the dragon. Peter stared at the dragon a little too long. It's tail whipped around knocking Peter to the ground. Master Tibo raced up to him and clamped down on his suit dragging him out of the way, just as another blow went down.

"Run." They turned the corner just in time. "We have to Master Meems."

"We can't go back out there." shouted the gray one. "It's to dangerous."

"Not for me." yelled Master Tibo.

"I'm going with him. I got you guys into this mess and I'm going to get you out of it." Peter took charge. Master Tibo just blinked. He faced Peter.

"Then let's do it son." Peter took a deep breath. Son? _He's finally giving me respect._ He swallowed_. Have to do this. _He stepped forward. _I'm making up for lost time. _

They peered around the corner into another room and saw to cages one on each side of the room. One that held Master Meems and the other one held that white Terror Wing.

"We have to free them." Peter said forgetting that Master Tibo wanted to be in charge. "You sneak that way." Peter pointed. "I'll go over here to get that one free. He saved me now it's my turn to save him." Master Tibo stared at him. "I know that you wanted to do this your way but…."

"Yes, but you do care about someone else then yourself."

"I try to." The wolf dog nodded.

"Not many of us would save a Terror Wing. You know you could be in more trouble."

"That's my middle name." Peter laughed.

"You got that right."

Peter slowly made it to the other said of the room with ease. He sat near the wall when one of the Terror Wings came into the room. Peter almost screamed when a bony hand fell on his shoulder. He breathed fast. _What could that be now_? He looked over in that direction. A skeleton was chained by one arm to the wall with a sward in the other. Peter reached for the sward. This might come in handy later on. I hate to do this but you're not going to use it. He pried it from the man's hand. The skeleton fell part_. Sorry. _Peter steps out into the room, not seeing the blue Terror Wing that was hiding in the shadows. It started to creep up on him. Peter turned just in time to see it jump at Peter. The weight of it knocked him to the ground. It spreads its long wings over Peter, pinning him down with his claws. Peter drops the sward he was carrying.

He hears that cry again he turns his head sideways and out of the corner of his eyes he see what he believes to be his friend wolf dog Master Meems. He tries to stretch his arms so he can reach for the sward. The Terror Wing sees this and clamps down harder on his arm, pulling the whole thing back towards Peter's body, which, because of his sharp claws, rips open, a long cut across his arm. Peter screams out in pain as the blood drips on to the floor. To him it felt like a newly sharpen axe sliced his arm open and all the blood in his body was gushing out of it like a faucet water turned on high.

The Terror Wing fixed his eyes on that for he had never seen any thing bleed before. From the outside howls can be heard. The Terror Wing moved somewhat forward just enough so Peter could reach his sward. More howls rang though out the building. Terror Wing hated the howls so he ran for cover in another room where it was quieter.

"Pete…..err help. Cries Master Meems. Then there is silence. Peter gets up despite the pain in his arm and jumps on the back of Terror Claw. He starts striking him with the sward. The Terror Claw shook his body violently back and forth. Peter couldn't hang on and was thrown across the room, where he smashed into a glass window and then slumps down.

"Pity thing nothing can defeat me. Why do they even try?" Glass covered Peter's suit, which was the only thing that saved his life. He sakes himself off and is right back up. He pretends he is super human and charges the Terror Claw this time he stabs it with all his might. That stab went right though the Terror Claw. He screeched in pain as he fell over on its side with a loud thud that made the ground shake some. Peter not knowing if the dragon was dead or not stands on top of him, he drives the sward one more time into the dragon' stomach just to make sure. Terror Wings, hearing all the commotion, flew though the now open window. Staring in horror as they see their king is now dead. Next they did something no one expected them to do.

They bowed down in front of Peter. When they were back at standing positions the blue dragon reappears from his hiding place. He slowly, not really sure that he should or not, approaches Peter. "We," he turns his head only towards his fellow Terror Wings "command you on your work. No one has even dared to come looking for the Terror Claw, nevertheless beat one down." all of a sudden all the Terror Wings in the now darkened room, spread their wings and waved them together like they are clapping. This produced so much wind that almost blew Peter over.

"What are they doing?" he asked Master Tibo. "It's their ceremony, I saw this when I was a pup years ago they were inducting a new king. You have now become one, I guess."

"I don't want to become any stupid king of theirs." He took a deep breath, "Listen up." he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everything stopped and was quiet. "I know you want me as your king but I really don't want to rule," he paused to think of the right words to say so he wouldn't offended any of them. "I came here looking for my friend." A picture formed in his mind of Egon. He jumped off the dead dragons' body onto the ground. "I never found him." He sighed as another memory of Egon flashed before him. Tears dripped down his face. "You," he looked over at all the wolf dogs that had now entered the building. "Needed my help to be free once more, I did that." He began to walk closer to the blue Terror Wing "Now all I want to do is locate my cube and leave this place."

"Not so fast. We must have a new leader." The blue Terror Wing called.

"No, you guys don't need one." Peter looked him in the face, "I think you guys have shown me that you can all work together as one. Wolf dogs," he looks over at them again "stay on cloud 9 and Terror Wings," he looked back "this and the mountain ranges, are now, your new home." They all nod in response.

"What about the trapped White Terror wing? Does he live among us?" asked the green Terror Wing.

"Yes," Peter went over to the cage and let the White Terror Wing out. "Freefall," he smiled at the Terror Wing will be with you. You will respect all creatures as equals." Both the Terror Wings and the Wolf dogs went their separate ways. Peter looked at the dead, limp body of Master Meems. He bent down and put his hand under her head_. Why am I caring for her so much, she's only an animal, well was an animal._ Tears dripped from his eyes, "Thank you my friend. I will never forget your help." He scooped up her body in his arms and followed Master Tibo to the outside. When they got back to the "Dog house" they had a burial for Master Meems under he fire hydrant. The red dog jumped up and hugged Peter.

"Do you really have to leave us?"

"I have to go. I have to find my friend."

"Thanks for all you help Peter we will not forget you." Master Tibo said.

"I'm going to miss you." he smiled. All the dogs said their good byes to Peter as he walked off from the house. He waved at them. With a flash Peter was gone.

Under the sea in under world:

Egon covered his eyes. "How many more sharks are there?"

"Well," the dolphin rode up next to him. "We live in the waters that are full of them. They don't bother us at all. Do they bother you?"

"I just don't like them. They might try to eat me. I mean I heard that somewhere."

"Where are you from?" asked the dolphin that he was riding on.

"Not any where near the water that's for sure." the other one called.

"You didn't like water either do you?" Egon shook his head no.

"We are almost…" Waves crashed about and water got rough.

"Hold on back there." Egon's body flapped about.

"Whoa…" One sharp upward motion jerked him hard. He lost his grip. "Oh no," down he went into the depths of the dark.

"Is he?" he heard a voice. He thought he saw a mermaid or two._ I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing. _He blinked twice to make sure but they didn't go away. The figure held out a hand to help him up. _A human hand, that's a good sign I think._

"Take my hand." _What a lovely voice she has._ "I have been waiting for you all my life." _What did that mean? I've never been here or seen this people before._ Egon took the hand. Her red hair flapped as she gracefully swam beside him. That hair. _Oh, how soft it was. I never…_he shook the thoughts right out of his head. _I will not turn into Peter. I have Janine waiting on me. Oh…. _"This way." The mermaid wrapped her hands around his waist. She was sure that she would get caught by one of the guards. "You know that you are cute."

"Thanks, I think." He swallowed. _I have to get out of here. Something's not right._ Egon told himself. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She winked as she saw her eight-armed friend. Egon pushed her back some. "I can't do this."

Just as he said that her friend arrived.

"Let's bring him to the castle."

"Good idea." The family had gathered for a celebration at the castle. Author told her father bout what happened as she lured Egon inside the house.

"That's the man." Author yelled. "That's the one that did it."

"Did what? I didn't do anything."

"I saw how you grabbed her up. And kiss her."

"I was lured into that."

"You say that she's lying about it." A deep voice echoed through the water.

"I…"

"You tried to get her run off with you." Author shot back. "I saw it all."

"I did no such thing." Egon protested.

"You know this baby is ours." The mermaid called as she entered the room.

"I have never…" Egon didn't know what to do now. "I have a family of my own at home, why would I…." He swallowed. "I never touched her.

"Your saying my daughter is a whore, who made up this story." Her farther came forward. His deep voice stuck in Egon head. Egon had never seen a male mermaid before.

"I…" he swallowed as he looked at the size of the man in front of him. "She's trying to frame me." Egon noticed that she was smiling at him. "I would never do that to anyone. You have to believe me."

"You know that we did. Just tell the truth." She flutters in front of him. "You loved it. I was all yours for that night."

"But I…we didn't." she started to cry and disappeared. The man's face turned red.

"Take him away to lock down." Two strong woman grabbed Egon by the arms. They dragged him away. "No…" Egon screamed.

"Wait." Called the man. They halted in heartbeat. "I have a better idea. I'll take him the special way. I'll take care of him." The two mermaids let him go. They stood watching Egon as a third and fourth arrived. This two didn't look too happy either. The male mermaid swam up to Egon, "I think the sharks would love to see him first."

"Oh, no not that." the male mermaid grabbed him and dragged him off.

To be continued….


	27. the truth is out

Chapter 27:

The truth is out

New York firehouse:

"Egon, will you get the door." Winston called. Israel went to the door and opened it.

"Mom, dad what are you two doing here?" The guys over heard them.

Janine looks over at Ray with a confused look. She whispers, "Did he just say mom and dad? Isn't that his uncle and aunt?"

"I thought so." Winston remarked in a lower voice.

"To me that's what Egon always told me." Ray put his two cents in.

"Israel you were not supposed to know about your twin brother." Cyrus called out with his loud voice.

"Uh?" Janine, Ray and Winston all said in unison. Israel faced them and was thinking of a way to tell them.

"I was…." He cleared his throat. "I was looking for my twin brother Egon."

"What?" all the three responded, they had confused looks and Israel's heart sank. He felt his face turning all red. He didn't know how to explain it to any of them for he himself didn't know much. Cyrus and Suzzy walked over the to the three of them.

"We can somewhat explain but it's a long story." Cyrus said.

"I would like to hear it." Israel called.

"you don't even know?" Winston looked at Israel.

"No I just found out. I'm…." Janine was speechless. He looked at her and smiled. She turned her head away. Israel felt his heart drop even farther. He swallowed. _That wasn't a good start to this. I kissed my brother's wife. Well, she did but I should have broken it off. I should have told her when she hugged me._ _Now, she must think the worst of me._ He took a deep breath. _What have I got myself into? Maybe it was a bad idea coming out here. But at least now I will know the real truth. The one truth that has been, hiding from us for a very long time. _Janine still didn't look at him.Ray seeing the awkwardness of this all said,

"Let's go upstairs where we have enough seating."

"Yeah, it might get long." Cyrus remarked. All of them went up stairs to the somewhat of a den area. Israel sat on the couch. Janine ran and sat next to him. He smiled at her_. I guess that she has forgiving me but I still should tell her that…"_I'm sorry." She scratched her head.

"For?" she whispered as Ray brought in some chairs.

"You know, kissing you but…." He smiled an evil grin, the same one that

Egon had. "You are a good kisser if I may say so." Janine started to blush some. "Egon, He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "He is a luck man." He noticed that she had no rings on. _So she's not married to him yet? He got her pregnant without marring her? What kind of brother do I have? I don't know if I want to meet him after all. She seems to care a lot for him though. I wonder…._

"So you've never met your brother?"

"Never knew that he existed actually." Even though he wasn't Egon, she still felt the same way when she was with him. Flashbacks started to haunt her and she realized what she was really missing which made her both sad but gave her faith that he might really one day return to her. Winston and Ray sat in the Lazyboy chairs, while Cyrus and Suzzy sat in the chairs in front of Janine and Israel. Cyrus was about to start telling the story when the phone on the coffee table rang. Janine answered it.

"Ghostbusters, how may we help you?"

"Janine, good I reached you. It's Monica. I'm sitting outside in the back parking area. I sent Egon in a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, he came in."

"I wanted to give you and him time to see each other before I interrupted. I would join the two of you but I got a phone call from a lawyer that wants to see me this instant and I think that he means business. I will stop by tomorrow and see how the two of you did. Hint, hint."

"That will be great."

"Sorry for having to run off like this but.." Janine cut her off. "It's ok. I understand." She wanted to hear the story about Egon's brother.

"Great see you tomorrow and we can do lunch."

"Sure." They both said good-bye. She sat back against the couch. "Sorry about that. Just a friend." Cyrus was looking around the room while she was on the phone. _This is not a bad looking place. I was expecting something completely different. Maybe I was to hard on Egon all these years. Now…_he swallowed_ he may never got the chance to know that or his brother. _Cyrus cleared his throat once again.

Under the sea:

Peter landed hard on his butt. "Ow…" he looked around. He was underwater with bars all around him. He landed in some short of cage. "Bars, I don't deserve to behind bars. He got up and went to the edge of the cage and shook the bars. "Let me out of here. Let me out of here." The top to the cage slammed shut. "Just my luck." He looked up at the bars above his head as well. "I'm a caged animal. Now what am I going to do?" he sighed. "I'll just have to wait for someone. Like that will ever happen." He sat down. He watched the clear water out in front of him. _Why me?_ A large gray shark swam up to the cage and bared its teeth. Peter stupidly stuck his tongue out. "You can't get me. You can't get me." The shark swam around the cage. Peter twirled around watching it attentively, not letting his eyes off of it. Then there was another and another. Now four hungry sharks joined in circling him. Peter swallowed, _but I'm safe in this cage for divers right? _He stared at them hoping they wouldn't be able to tear the cage apart. One of the sharks nudged the cage, making it shift some. "Not a good sign." The sharks, still circling around like buzzards over a kill, snapped at Peter. "Ah…." He screamed. Panic was now in his voice. "What to do? What to do?" he took a deep breath but that didn't seem to help him. "I want out. I want out." The sharks started swimming faster and hitting the cage at full blast. The cage started to move from where it had been for sometime. Every time that Peter yelled out the sharks would attack him. The cage was hit and it turns over and over like a beach ball thrown in the air. "Help!" Peter screamed as he was tossed around. Finally, after a few minutes of this the cage landed on its side. Peter saw a shark headed right for his head. He stifled his cry. "This is it. This is it…" he whispered.


	28. story time

Chapter 28:

Story time

6/3/02, 6/12/02

It all started about 40 years ago….Cyrus starts.

(The picture now fades to about 40 years ago in a hospital where the twins were about to be born.)

Mr. Dr. Spengler paced the hospital floor. Cyrus and Suzzy sat in the other part of the waiting room. They had been there all night with both of him. His wife was about to have their first child. He was a nervous wreck. He stopped the pacing and came up to Cyrus and Suzzy.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some coffee in the other room. I don't think that I can take much more of this."

"Why don't you go in there and be with your wife. She's having your baby and not even in the room with her. She probably needs you." Suzzy called out. She knew that Mr. Spengler didn't want to hear this.

"And I hope that she's only having one. I will kill if she has the another one."

"What are you talking about brother?" asked a now concerned Cyrus.

"She might have twins and I don't want her too. I hope that one dies. I don't need two brats running around my lab." Both of them give him a worried look. "I don't want to be in there when all of that is taking place. That's why. I'm not in there with her. I never wanted a baby anyway. It's just one of those mistakes that happen." He rolled his eyes as he started to leave.

"Well, Can I check on her?" Cyrus asked as he got up from his chair. H had to do something other then listen to his brother talking about killing his own child.

"Sure brother what ever you want too." Mr. Spengler leaves the waiting room. "I see that he really doesn't care about this child at all. Or any other ones." Responded Suzzy.

"He doesn't mean that? Does he? Killing his own child?" Cyrus called out after his brother was out of sight.

"I don't think so but I'm not sure. Stress can cause someone to say things they don't mean. One look at that kid and he'll feel different. I don't think that he really wanted one at this time." Suzzy responded.

"I better go check on her. I'll be back. I have to warn her." Cyrus snuck into room and told his sister-in-law what his brother said.

"I don't know if he meant it or not though." Cyrus had a sad look on his face. "I just don't know. I had to warn you. It's the least that I can do."

"What am I going to do?" she cried as the door opened. The nurse came in with the twins. She handed them to mother. Then her beeper went off. "Sorry I have to go. I'll have another nurse stop by in a few minutes."

"That will be fine." called Mrs. Spengler.

"Well, congratulation to you new family. They are beautiful."

"Thanks." As soon as the door closed, Mrs. Spengler talked upset. "I didn't know that he was so upset about this. I can't let him kill my baby." She put here boys close to her. "I love them so much."

"He won't."

"How? Once he sees…."

"That won't happen, either." He smiled at her and the boys. "I have a plan. Pretend one of them died."

"What?" She looked into his eyes still not knowing what to do. "I just can't abandon my own child."

"You won't." Cyrus smiled reaching out to her with his hands opened wide.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" she breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Yes, if you will let me. I will not let anything happen to my family either. My brother is all I have." He swallowed. "Well, except for you. I want to protect what I have." She smiled when he said that. "We," he walked up to her and the boys. "Are all family and I'm not going to turn my back on you. I was taught and so was my brother that no one should give up on family. I can't let it happen now. I know that this might be wrong to lie to him but in the long it will all work out."

"You would do that for me?" Cyrus saw tars starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, for he knew his dream was about to come true. He always wanted a child but Suzzy couldn't have any. "I always wanted a child to raise."

"Do you think that we can pull this off?"

"I know that we can. Trust me." Cyrus picks up one of the babies. "We just wrap him up and I'll tell my brother that he died. We run away back home with him." Mrs. Spengler liked the plain even though she knew in her heart that it was the wrong thing to do, lie about the birth of her own son. She kissed him good-bye and wrapped him up almost all the way. She looked at Cyrus standing there willing to risk it all for her son as well. If they were ever caught they could go to prison for a while. She had to make a diction that would change history-- the death of her son, or fear of that and her son's only chance for a good life with a man that loved him. She sighed"I have to give you up my baby it's the only way."She looked down at him. "Mommy loves you sweet heart. Some day you will understand why I did this." She whispered to him. She face Cyrus again."I hope that this is what is best for him."

"It is." Cyrus tried to convince her. "If he stays with you he might be killed. We can't take that chance."

"No," she swallowed. "I can't. I can't do that to him. I have to protect him from harm and that's what I'm doing." She started to cry again. Cyrus held her hand.

"I know my brother has put this stress and all on you. I….."

When she was able to find her breath again, she spoke. "What should I name him?" She thought for a minute. "I think I want his name to be Israel." She looked back at her baby. "I think that name fits him."

"Very well, Israel it is." Just then, the door to the room slowly began to open. Mr. Spengler walked in. Cryus had to make up a sad look. He nodded to her.

"It's time." He started to make himself cry. His brother gave him a funny look when he walked out with the wrapped up baby. Mr. Spengler followed his brother out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Cyrus had to put on one of the best performance of his life and it was working. "Your wife was going to have twins but well," he sniffed, "one didn't make it. She told me to take it from her sight and get the nurses to bury it for her. She said that she did not have the heart too. She really didn't want you to see this either." He patted his brother on the back.

"I don't blame her." He started to sound like he was actually caring but then his voice changed and waving his hands about. "Take it away." He was talking like his son was just trash. He went into the room and slammed the door behind him. All the racket that they made attracted all the people's attention who where sitting in the waiting room. They all stared in the direction of Cyrus. He handed the baby to Suzzy and quietly told her what happened.

"We have to take him and run." So that is what the both of them did.

The screen fades back to modern times.

"See Israel that is why we didn't ever tell either one of you about each other. We were afraid that if we did and Mr. Spengler found out then well," he looked right over at Israel. "He might come after you or Egon. We couldn't take that chance. We decided to raise you and well, we don't regret that at all."

"I hated to lie all these years but I didn't want to see this family more hurt then it would have been." Suzzy responded. They both stared at Israel who was staring at them. Janine held his hand. He looked over at her then back to what he thought, was his parents.

"So to my own father I was…" a couple of tears fell from his eyes. "I was just a…" he sighed. "A piece of trash that he could throw out." He snapped his fingers for empathies. "Just like that. He didn't even look at me." he placed both his hand over his eyes and let the tears flow. Janine wrapped her arms around him holding him tight against her. He placed his head on her shoulder. "I…."

"shh…" she calmly whispered. "We are all here for you." He looked up and blinked. "So, Egon doesn't know any of this either?" Israel asked.

"No," Suzzy said smiling at Israel.

"We right now, don't know how he will react." Cyrus commented. "We wanted to tell the two of you but with my brother still alive."

That got Israel thinking. _What if Egon doesn't want anything to do with me? What other memories would that bring up? Where was his brother anyway? Monica said he had been away on a trip but where? Is this why I have been having all these dreams about New York City but never been here? Is there some short of connection that Egon and me share with each other?_

"Talking about Egon, where is he? Monica," he looked over at Janine, "told me that he was out of town. Is that true?"

"Something like that Israel." Janine smiled at him. "Something like that."

A dinner they tried to explain what happened to Egon and his friend Peter. Janine didn't think that Israel was buying it though. Cyrus and Suzzy left that evening but Janine insisted that Israel stay with them for a few days to see if Egon returned. He gladly accepted her offer. They spent most of the night talking about his past and all about Egon's way of life up here. Israel was amazed at the stories. _Wow if this guy is all she says he is then I want to know him. I wonder why we are so different. I hope that he likes me. I hope that we meet some time soon before I have to go back to Florida._

To be continued…..


	29. ships ahoy

Chapter 29

Ships ahoy

Under the sea:

Egon was nudge by something. "What?"

"It talks like us."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure son let's leave it alone."

"But Dad," water moved.

"Let's go another shark's coming."

"Shark?" Egon slid between two rocks just as a shark swam by.

"Whoosh that was close. It didn't see me. Where am I now?" he looked around, nothing but clear blue water on either side of him. _Oh no not still in the shark infested waters._ "Great." Making sure that no sharks were around he moved from his place. _"I have to find away out of here and fast."_ He saw what he thought to be an empty ship.

"I'll hide in there. It looks safe." He floated towards the abandon ship. _This is more like it. Safe. At least for right this minute._ He swam under some of the wood. _A Pirate ship, how appropriate this is._ Egon looked around the top deck to see it was still in good shape even though it had been under water this long. _I wonder_ he said just as a shadow swooped over him. He looked up and saw the bottom of a shark, then two more. _I have to hide in here somewhere._ He made his way around till found a door. Tugging on it hard it gave and flew open. Egon's eyes lit up. He had never seen so much gold coins before. _A treasure, down here? I thought that was only in the movies._ He step forward then remembered that these ships might have, at on time, had booby traps. _I don't know if this is a good idea or not to be on this boat._ He touched one of the coins. _It seems real to me._ He saw a chest on top. _What's in there? I have to know._ A shark swam forward. Egon had to think quickly. He shut the door in the sharks face. _That should hold him out there for now._ He reached down and opened the chest. A murky black slime emerged from it. "

"Yuck." Egon said, "what was that stuff." Rubies and diamonds glittered in front of him. "Wow. This is what I call a treasure."

"That's what it is…" Egon whipped around in the water. "And it's ours." A pirate ghost said as he glared at him. "This is what we have been waiting for someone to release us."

Egon swallowed _what have I done?_

"Just let the baddest, meanest captain out of the chest that we put him in to bury him." called another pirate.

"Get them." A ghost grabbed him and pulled him under the coins. "Stay here." It poked it's had out to see if the captain was gone. He was looking though the chest.

"It's all still here. Now let's get this ship going again."

"How are we going to do that captain? It's been under water too long." One of the mates said.

"Then go fix it you twerp." He took out a book and read from it. Crewmembers Egon thought that's what they were anyway started coming out of the coins all around him. "With my crew back I can rule the waters again. ha ha ha."

"I get rid of on problem and another forms."

"We have to hide somewhere."

The crewmembers open the door and head out. Egon can hear banging as he hid under the gold. He pushes his way to the end of the room towards another door. I wonder. Something poked him in the hand. Ouch _what was that?_ He slid his other hand over across his body to feel what was poking him. He felt something long and sharp. A sward that's what I need. He pulled it out but the coins went flying with it.

"My sward." He heard the captain call. _Oh no what have I done. I have to let go if he starts pulling._ And that's what happened. A pull began Egon let go and the captain screamed then a bang was heard. _A gunshot? _

_was that's a gunshot._ Egon said_. But from what none of this stuff can work down here in the water. "_We got it fix boss. The boat will be up and running in no time."

"Great, just in time."

"Did I just hear a gun go off?"

"Yes, I stepped on it and lost blew off my foot in the process." Egon peered over the edge of the coins to see what was going on. "Well, come on out over here so we can set sail.

A fait green glow entered the room. Then the boat started to move, started to rise. The water drained from the cage, which Peter was now sleeping in. He awoke. Sleepily he looked around "What? What happened to my water?" he took a deep breath "I need some coffee." He shook his head remembering where he was. "Ah…" he screamed. I have to get out of here and now's my chance. Peter pushes on the top of the cage that is now the left side. The door swings open with ease. He notices that the floor he is walking onto is glowing green. "Ghost? Now that's what I use to seeing all the time. Where to go?" He started walking on the deck. He stepped over the edge of the ship and peered over. The water crashed against the ship. "We're moving. Wow. That's just great sailing into the sunset." He sighed. "I wonder if Egon's having this much trouble wherever he is? Where am I going? I have to get off this ship and back to Egon." Peter heard whistling coming from somewhere close by. "That's good I'm not alone." Peter walked towards the whistling sound. "A crew of….ghost."

"Get him." Peter turned around to run but he ran straight into two very large, muscular, solid ghost. They grabbed Peter.

"What shall wee do with him?"

"Blindfold him and chain him in the dungeon for later." The Captain said.

"Ay ay captain."

Peter struggled with the guards and dropped the cube. It rolled away from him. One of the guards put a cloth like material around his eyes.

"Nice," the other guard said as he picked up the cube. He placed it in his pocket for safekeepings.

In the treasure room, not two feet away form Peter, Egon watched as the water line disappeared from the coins. _The boat just can't be lifted by itself can it? I guess anything is possible but this…I don't think could._ Egon pushed the coins out of the way to open the door. I wonder… he climbed the steps and ended up on the upper deck. "Wow," Egon said out loud as he watched some trees go by. "We are moving. Where are we going today?"

"You are headed for the dungeon just like the last guy my mate."

"I…."

"You tried to steal our treasure so…."

"We take care of people like you," said the guard as he tackled Egon down.

Dungeon:

"Who's there?" Peter asked.

"Peter?"

"Who?"

"Peter is that you?" he shook his head, where have I heard that voice before. It can't be him.

"Spegs?"

"Yes," he smiled he was happy to se Peter. "We will get out of here. Somehow"

"Get up," one of the guards yelled. "We have to get going." The man grabbed Egon. "No," he screamed.

"Put him down," Peter shot.

"Grab that guy too." Peter tries too struggling with the guards. Something rolls out of the guard's pocket and Egon sees it. I wonder. He touches it. The thing started to glow. He picks it up. This might come in handy for later. He places the object in his pocket. The guard places a blindfold on Egon. "I can't see."

"You don't need too." The door slammed shut.

"Now what?" Egon asked.

"Tell me about what you have been up to."

"Well," Egon tells him the story that he went though. Peter described all the horror he endured.

"We have to get out of here." Egon pulled on the chains.

"There's no use. I've tried already. I tried screaming and everything."

"So there's no way to get lose."

"We just have to wait for something to happen." Peter yawned. "Just take a nap. I have a feeling that we are going to need it soon."

To be continued…


	30. now everyone knows

Chapter 30:

Now everyone knows

New York:

Janine was pacing the kitchen floor. Back and forth she went. She got up early thinking about Egon. Tears streamed from her eyes. _Will we ever see you again?_ Israel woke up in a sweat. He was having nightmare about his farther strangling him when he was a baby. He shook his head. _I have to get something to drink._ He walked down the stairs to the first floor. _Nice and dark I see._ He noticed someone in the kitchen. He watched them for a minute walk back and forth. "What's wrong Janine?" she turned to face him and smiled shyly.

"I just miss Egon. I mean…." She rubbed her stomach. "We mess him."

"He must mean a lot to you."

"He does," she started pacing again. "Too much I think."

"You can't love someone too much." He sighed. "But…. It's just so strange."

"Thinking bout your father huh?"

"Why would he do and say that?"

"I don't know." She walked to the counter. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thanks." His smile melted her heart, just like Egon's did. "Black, with one sugar cube." _He is just like Egon_. Janine poured two cups. Israel pulled up chair at the small table, which was rarely used.

"Was I not lovable when I was a baby?"

"No just…" she sighed. She placed the cups down and took seat next to him.

"Babies…they change everything. He didn't want change."

"But to say he would kill me." A tear dripped down his face. Janine took his hand.

"Your mother didn't allow that to happen to you. She made the biggest sacrifice of all. She loved you enough to do that."

"But will Egon?"

"What love you?"

"Yes, I mean how his he going to take all of this?"

"I think that he'll be thrilled to know he has a brother."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just leave." Israel got up from his chair.

"No, Israel don't just leave. I mean not just yet anyway. Stay a few more days at least." Janine begged him. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted him to stay to comfort her.

"I guess I could. I needed the break from work." He said. She took a long deep breath. _This will be good for the both of us. I want to find out everything about my brother that I can. Just in case if h doesn't want anything to do with me, at least I will know about him. I wonder if Janine is right?_ _Will he want me as a brother? _Janine watched him. _He gets that spaced out look like Egon does. That means that he is in deep thought. Maybe if I show him around the city he will stay longer. It's worth a try._

"Let me show you around New York some." She heard the back door creak some.

"Janine," came a soft voice. Monica's voice.

"Come in. I was going to take Israel out today."

"Who? And where is he?" she pointed at the man at the counter pouring more coffee.

"Wait, I thought…." The man walked towards her, holding out his hand.

"You thought I was Egon, I know." He sighed. "I lied to you the other day. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. How is this possible?"

"I'm his twin. The one that, he doesn't know about yet. No one did." she smiled up at him. "I only knew cause I saw his picture on the front cover of the sports page in the New York paper."

"This is exciting." She shook his hand. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Same." He nodded. "Coffee."

"I think I will." She looked over at Janine. She just nodded.

"Cups in the cabinet." She said, watching the both of them. "How about you came with us." she was hoping her friend would say yes cause Israel was making her want Egon even more and if she could have him, Israel was the next best thing.

"I…" Israel gave sad look her direction. Her heart sank at the sight. He knew that work came first, for he put his own life on hold so that he could help others as well. She picked up her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Let me cancel some meetings first."

"Thanks." Janine whispered to her. "You know that you will have fun with us." she grinned an evil grin. "Yeah, I know." She winked at Israel. He smiled back.

Dungeon:

"Get to your feet the both of you," yelled the guards.

"What?" Peter said sleepily. "Is this some kind of joke?" he started to rub his eyes.

"No," the guard pulled Peter to his feet. "We have to go. Now."

"Alright," he groaned. "I'm up." the other guard went to get Egon. Egon didn't waste anytime getting to his feet. He yawned. "Where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there." the guard pushed him forward some. "Owe. That hurts."

"Yeah, like I care." All of them made their way to the upper deck. "Where do you want them captain?"

"Over there." the captain points to a wooden plank over the water. "Let's make them walk the plank." The guards stood at the end of the plank, starting to put Peter up on it first. "Wait, I want have them side-by-side."

"Side-by-side?" one of the guards shook his head. "I've never done one like that but…"

"Just do it like that." Yelled the captain from the steering wheel. The guard, who always wanted to keep his captain happy, placed both of them side-by-side, which wasn't easy with the narrow wood. "Leave the ropes on them but take the blindfolds off. I want them to see me." He laughed. "I also want them to see where they will be landing." The guard took off the blindfolds.

"Much better." The captain, snicker at them. "I finally get to see who you are."

"You will never know who we are." Shouted Peter. Egon just stared at the water below them. _What a way to go, the one thing that I fear the most, sharks and water. What about Janine and the baby who will take care of them if we die. Help!_ He swallowed. He took a step back some. Peter noticed the shift in the board and looked at him. Egon saw Peter had those eyes.

"I'm scared." Peter whispered to Egon. Admitting to something like that was a very hard thing for Peter to do.

"Me too." Egon swallowed.

"Keep moving." The guards pushed them forward some.

"Any last words, you two before you die." Both were silent.

"Excellent, bye bye." The captain called as he waved at them. The guard was about to push them, when the captain called out again. "Wait, hold on."

"What is it now?"

"I want you to turn them to face me."

"Why?"

"That's the way they had him go." The other crewmember said as he walked up to the captain. He swallowed. "Sorry I thought everyone knew that."

"It doesn't matter. I just want to watch their faces when they plummet down in the water. Backwards makes it easier."

"For who?" Peter asked.

"Smile, this is the last thing that you will ever see."

"Wrong." Both Peter and Egon looked at each other.

"This is it…." The captain nods and the guard push them off the end of the wood backwards.

A splash could be heard from where the captain stood. "Going, going gone."

To be continued…………


	31. all fun and games

Chapter 31:

All fun and games

"Egon, Egon." Peter scrammed, trying to catch his breath.

"Right here." Egon swam into Peter's view.

"We have to get back on that ship." Peter said pointing up at the shadowy thing above them.

"Are you crazy? What for?"

"I need that cube. It's our only way out of here." Peter shouted.

"Cube?" Egon questioned.

"Yes, the cube that your uncle gave me."Peter sighed. It was all his fault for letting that thing go again. "I dropped it up there. And…."

"And what Peter?"

"The guards took it. I was going to try to get it back but…." He smiled at Egon. "That's when you came to me. I was just so glad to see you. I forgot all about it."

"And what does this cube actually look like?" Peter went on to describe the cube to Egon in detail. _I wonder if it is that thing that I picked up when the guard dropped it. The thing that I picked up sure looks like a cube to me. But the thing that I have glows. _ "Does it glow like…."

"Yes, yes it does. You've seen it." Peter sounded excited but wasn't holding his breath. With all the luck his had for the past few days nothing went his way.

"I think it's the one I have in my pocket."

"What? You have it in your pocket?"

"I picked something up when the guard dropped it. I thought we could use it later." Peter struggled to get his hands free from the ropes that bonded him.

"I can't get free."

"I…" the ropes started to slip off Egon's hands. "Peter," Egon looked around and saw him sinking. "Peter, Peter." He yelled. Peter didn't respond. Egon grabbed him by the waist. "Peter, stay with me." Egon noticed that the tank he was wearing was getting on the low side. _That's not a good sign. I have to get him some air. I have to get him to the surface._ He grunted as he pulled Peter up towards the surface. "I'm sorry pal, but you gained weight. To much take out." Slowly Egon made his way to a rock formation. He dragged Peter with him. Both made it into the sun. "Peter, Peter." Egon was now starting to panic. _Relax_ he kept telling himself. _Relax_. Egon drew in a deep breath. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Peter you can't die on me. Not now."

New York:

Israel and Monica started to get closer and closer with each other. They were sneaking off all the time. _I guess Egon and his brother have a lot in common. They don't like to share their relationships out in the open. H can't fool me though I have been there and done that myself. I see it in their eyes. Oh his eyes…_she took a deep breath. Monica practically drooled as Israel walked up to them.

"Hey girls." He smiled at Monica.

"Hi…" Monica said shyly. The day, that Janine and Monica took him out around town out to be the best day of both their lives. That's when all the dates started happening. Janine didn't mind but it was hard seeing his images all the time and not being able to kiss it or have it hold her…especially at night. _Oh how I wish…_she sighed.

The ghostgirl went around the house looking for something that would help her understand Egon a little better. "I can't find anything here. I went through everything, nothing. Not one thing, does this guy not have anything." She looked in the dresser mirror and remembered seeing Egon looking at his friends through one. I wonder if it works both ways. I wonder if I can see him though it. If I think hard enough then maybe…please work, please work. The ghostgirl thinks real hard about Egon. A scene appears, Egon is sitting on a rock holding a man's head in hands. _Who is that? (we are seeing Peter and Egon through the mirror in the house.)_

"Don't die on me Peter. You can't die. I…it would be because of me." he put his head on Peter's chest. "Peter I love you!" he shouted. The ghost girl looked at him with confusion. _What? I thought he loved Janine._ Egon sniffed. "Well, I love you as my friend…" Egon smiled. "You're the only family I have out here." Egon looked round "where ever here is?" tears went down his face. "Am I…we ever going to know? I'm I ever going home again?" The door to the room opened. Ghostgirl hid under the dresser. Janine walked in dragging her feet on the floor. "Maybe Ray's right, a nap is what I need. No what I do need is to have Egon in my arms again." she sighed. She lay down in his bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "I can't sleep." She stared at the ceiling "when I do I just think about him. I would stop worrying about this whole thing if I knew that he was alright."

"I have to tell her that he's ok…. I can't she won't believe me." Ghostgirl swallowed "she would have the…." she shivered. "I can't even stand to say it…. hunt me down." Slimmer zoomed in the room. He stood by the dresser and sniffed the air. "He knows I'm here."

"Slimmer." Winston hollered as he raced into the room. "Where are you?" he looked around trying to find the green ghost anywhere in the room. "Sorry Janine I didn't know you were sleeping up here."

"I can't. Well, I'm resting my eyes."

"That's what you need is some quiet time."

"I can't stop thinking about them." she sighed as she sat up in bed. "You think they're still alive."

"In my gut, yes. They're coming home soon. I know it." he slowly walks up to the bed.

"I…" she shut her eyes and leaned back.

"There, there girl take it easy."

Peter coughed a few times. He spit up water on the third cough. Peter with his yes still blurry looked up at Egon.

"Spegs…" he coughed again. "You can swim." He smiled.

Egon tried to smile back but he was still out of breath. "I…" he shook his had. "I need to rest." He sat back and placed his hands under his head.

"You have the cube."

"In… pocket…." Peter reached in Egon's pocket and pulled it out. "I knew that I could count on you." He rubbed Egon's head messing up his hair even more. He lifted it up. "This is our ticket home." Egon thought about Janine. _What's she going to think about all of this and…oh the baby._ Egon smiled. _I will get to see my child._ A picture of Janine holding a baby formed in his mind. _She will be a good mother to him or her._ He smiled. Then his smile turned into a frown. _But will she forgive me? Does she think that I abandon her and the baby? Will she let me see the baby?_ "My baby." Egon shouted not manning it to be out loud.

"I sure am." Laughed Peter as he gave Egon a hug.

"Let's get out of here and go home."

"Ready." A flash engulfed the both of them and the rocks they were sitting on.

Grass was felt under Egon. Faint music filled the air. "Carnival season already?"

"I hope not." Peter shouted. "I hate them, they have clowns and everything."

Both of them got to their feet. Egon looked around at the Ferris wheels and at the mazes. "Well, it's not New York's carnival anyway."

"Just great fun. Right."

"Something like that."

"I can't help where we land. Your uncle is the one that designed this thing."

"Don't blame my uncle for this mess that we are in."

"And why not if weren't for him we would be in New York not here fighting for our lives." Egon walked away from Peter. He knew that Peter was right. If he hadn't ever gone over to his uncle's house in the first place none of this would be.

"No you're not right," Egon shouted walking farther away from Peter. "It is my fault if I had never…" A joker in half purple and half pink suit approached Peter.

"Hey there welcome to Gamesville."

"Gamesville?" Peter questioned staring at the joker. He hated them just as much as he hated clowns.

"Yes that is correct." He started juggling balls. "All we do here is play games."

He smiled at Peter. "Hint the name of our place." The joker added pins to his juggling.

Peter tried to get past the joker and to join Egon, but hit a force field and fell back.

"No…." they both screamed. Egon placed his hands up. _What is this force field?_

"Your friend both have to solve the puzzle before you leave."

"Puzzle?" _anything to get to Egon._ Peter thought. "What kind?"

"A puzzle. The both of you have to get to the center of the maze. When you have reached it, the puzzles gate will open. You will be free to live."

"That doesn't seem that hard to do." Peter responded.

"No one has ever made it to the middle alive."

"What?"

"Not one person. One came very close but not quite. Good luck." Peter swallowed. The joker snapped his fingers and was on the other side, standing by Egon.

"I thought…"

"I was over there. I was, now I'm over here. All you have to do is make it to the center of the maze, opposite your partner. _I'm against Peter. What? How?_ The joker smiled looking Egon over. "You look smart, you should be fine. Ha, ha, ha." The joker snapped his fingers again. Both of the men were at opposite gate. "Let the games begin."

"Peter," Egon yelled. But nothing was heard. He sighed. "Here goes." He stepped though the gate. A large green grass maze loomed in front of him. "Remember find the middle and win. Ha ha ha." _Now I see why Peter hates jokers. That joker is getting very annoying_.

Egon started walking forward. This is a normal maze we should reach the middle in no time. He started to hear footsteps behind him. "What?" Every time that he stopped the footsteps would stop as well. _It's just my imagination. I can't be hearing things_. He took a deep breath. He took another step. Two footsteps were heard. "What?" he swallowed. He slowly without picking up his feet turned around. He saw a zombie with stretched out arms following him.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone on this journey. That would be lonely. It wouldn't be fair, so I brought some friends of my to help you on you way." Egon ran.

To be continued…


	32. games can messy

Chapter 32:

Games can be fun, but strenuous

On the other side of the maze Peter was jogging at a slow pace. "This shouldn't take long and I can then be back in my bed catching some zzz. Peter felt something tingling his leg. He reached down and tried to find out what it was. He thought it was just a hair or something. He thought he got it a few times but the feeling came back. "What the?" he smelled an odor behind him. He looked. A couple of big black cockroaches with snapping pinchers were right on his heels. _Oh no, not that._ He ran and hid on the side of a dead end. _That was close._ He bends over and takes deep breathes. The roaches didn't follow him. He heard them scurry off. Peter swallowed "I have to get out of here and quick." Peter slowly leaned to the edge to look both ways before continuing on. There was a slow roach coming up the path. _How am I going to get passed them? Are there any more of these things. Umm…. _Peter looked around while he waited on the slow one to pass. He thought back too all the things that he had endured on this trip. He snapped his fingers. _That's it. If you can't beat them join them._ He smiled. _I just have to find a few things._ _Now just how to pull this off._ He yanked hard at one of the branches of a bush near the dead end path. He fell on his back.

"Oh that's going to hurt." Came a voice.

"Who?"

"Guess." Peter looked around but saw no one. He followed the smaller roach up the path a few yards. _I have to do this_. He tossed the rope but missed the first time. It took him three more tries to get it right. The rope like twig finally wrapped around one of the pinchers. "Ride them cowboy." Peter called as he jumped on the back of the slowly moving roach.

Egon managed to get round some of the zombies, making them attack each. He stood against the wall. _I can't take all this running around. _He took in a slow breath. _Am I even going to right way? I had so many turn offs I have no idea. That's what the joker meant. Most of this people continue in circle until…. until they die._ He took a deep breath just as he heard another one of the zombies coming towards him. _Run_! he shouted to himself but his legs were just too tired to move. This zombie was different he was armed with an ax. _Oh no._ He finally got himself to move but he was heading right for a large group of zombies in front of him. This time he was trapped. He looked for an escape but couldn't find one. A bolder came rolling from a dead end. "Great just what I needed. I have to run towards them, I have no choice. Unless." He squeezed against the wall as hard as he could. The bolder barely made it past him, only tearing his sleeve of his shirt. It rolled down the path rolling over everything in its path. Wider logs, the same length of the path came next. Egon jumped over the first one. Then came another and another. _I can't continue this_. _I will ware myself out. I guess that's the point of all of this is not to make it, but I will not give up. I can't._ He jumped on the last one and rolled down the path. This is the way to travel, no work involved. He jumped off the log right before it hit the dead end wall. Another left turn, I go. "All these turns look a like." He took another left then right then left again. "How much more of this,"

"Till you reach the middle." Came a voice.

Peter made riding on the roach a new sport. He knocked over other roaches and pulled branches out of the way. _This is the way to go though a maze, make the one thing that was supposed to eat me_ A shiver went down his back, _to do all the work for you._ _Worked for me._ He smiled. _No more worries_ Peter thought. _This is going to take forever thought at this speed. Let's make this maze go a little faster._ He turned the spider towards the wall. _Let's go over the walls._ The spider started to climb the wall. Peter had to hang on tight for his roach raised his legs for a minute_. That's it easy and over._ The Spider did a few of the walls. _Perfect. Now, I can find the middle easier. There shouldn't be much more of this maze left. _The most disturbing thing came next. He saw Egon trapped on his back with a woman it seemed to be on him.

"Time for some dinner." He called as the roach approached. The pinchers opened wide and pinched the zombie. "Ah…" she called. The spider dragged the zombie off of Egon. Peter jumped down, "What do you think Janine would say to that." he called to Egon as he helped him to his feet.

"Peter it good to see you." Peter was embraced in a hug that almost took his breath away. More roaches started flooding the area. "We are done for it now." Peter called as he saw some zombies coming around the corner.

"Duck." Both of them hit the ground.

"If this is the way I have to die. I want it to be with my first and best friend." Peter looked over at Egon and swears he saw tears in his eyes.

"I…" Egon sniffed. "I would have it any other way." Both closed their eyes. When the guys finally decided to open their eyes back up, everything was gone. All the roaches and zombies just disappeared but the walls started to move.

"Hey that's not fair." Egon called standing up.

"It's not supposed to be," Peter responded. "It's all fun and games to him. Let's run." He shouted. Then whispered in Egon's ear, "Before he can come up with something new." Both of them ran into walls when they were moved. "Owe that's going to hurt later." Peter complained.

"We must be getting close." Egon looked around. The walls slowly started to move closer and closer together.

"The walls are…" Peter started. He shook off the thought thinking it wasn't happening. Egon saw the fear in his eyes that told him another story.

"That's not a good sign." Peter was now getting that panicking look. "Calm down calm down."

"I can't when I'm being smashed to death like a bug." The walls moved again. Egon saw a manhole and thought it was no another way. _But will Peter go for it._ Egon pulled the lid off and going down in into the darkness.

"Peter down here."

"Oh, no." he shook his head, "not down there."

"Why? Nothing is following us."

"I guess." Peter hated sewers.

"Whoa…" Egon slipped. He did it on propose. He wanted to end this nightmare. He knew that Peter would not let him go alone.

"Wait for me Egon." Peter held his breath as he jumped in the hole, right before the walls above him moved together. Peter and Egon went flying down the pipes.

"Wee…" Peter screamed as he enjoyed the ride. Both landed on their feet.

"Don't ever tell any one about me saying that in a sewer."

"Sure, your secret is safe with me." he smiled. Peter looked around.

"Trading one maze for another."

"This time there are no surprises."

To be continued…


	33. homeward bound

_**Chapter 33:**_

_**Homeward bound **_

_**Dec 8, 2000 9am-10p**_

Outside New York

"We lost her boss. Now what?" inquired Skipo as the three ghost looked around. More people looked at them and screamed. They kept running around and over each other. "There's more ghost. Let's get the hell out of here." A woman cried.

"We need the Ghostbusters out here. Did anyone call them?" one man yelled back in response.

"You can if you want too. We just want to get somewhere where it's safe." A group said as they ran down the street.

"We will look for her later." Rocco called, "Let's find someplace to get out of site."

"How about this?" Blinko responded as he looked down at a sewer opening on the side of the street.

"Great idea. No one will think to look for us down there." Rocco smiled, "Come on you morons." All three of the ghost floated under the street.

Back at the firehouse the call came in and the alarm went off.

"Let's go guys." Ray yelled from downstairs. Winston slid down the pole while Israel took the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the sewers." Ray called in excitement. He thought it might be fun to fight a demon in the sewer.

"Where?"

"The sewers."

"I don't…." Israel looked at them as they headed for the car.

"We might need your help." Winston said trying to encourage Israel to come along with them.

"I guess."

"Come on get in." Israel opened the door to the back of Ecto.

"We will show you what we do." Winston turned around and looked at him.

"Slimer you stay here with Janine while we take this call. It might be to dangerous for you." Ray called out the window of Ecto.

"The Ghostbusters are here! The Ghostbusters are here!" chanted the crowd of people when Ecto-1 pulled up.

"Good some help." One officer called as they went up to Ecto. Ray rolled down the window. "One man clamed they went that away." He pointed to the sewers. Winston rolled down the other window.

"Down there?" he pointed down at the manhole cover. That was on his side of the car.

"Yes, Mr. Zeddmore. Down in the sewers. That is where the demon was last seen."

Winston looked at Ray with a disgusting look. "We will check it out." He heard Ray call. He sat there for a minute. Finally opened the door. The cops had to hold off the crowd from attacking them. "Why do I let myself get talked into doing things like this?"

"Cause Winston you are a Ghostbuster. That's why." Ray answered him.

Winston pulled open the manhole and turned on his flashlight.

"Should I come?" Israel asked.

"We can use all the help we can get. Grab a proton pack from the back and follow us." Winston ordered.

"A what?" Ray helped Israel put on a proton pack. "This things are heavy. You do this all the time?"

"Yes," Israel shook his head. _My brother must be strong to do this everyday. Wow. I can't wait to meet him._ All three men went down the sewer ladder and out of site.

"It's just the way Peter would like it, nice and slimy." Winston joked as they reached the bottom step.

"Really funny Winston." Ray shot back. The sewer had green slime oozing all over it.

"Follow the slime." Ray call excitedly. The slime led them farther and farther into the darkness of the tunnel. It was like a homeless person would have lived down there. They saw a trashcan lit with a fire in it and blanks covering the ground. They were covered with slime and particles of food.

"People actually live down here?"

"Well, maybe. When you stick with us we se the unthinkable."

A ghost flew over Israel. Another ghost stood in font of Winston.

"Houston I think we have a problem." Joked Winston as he stood there in terror of the size of the ghost. "Let's get out of here." They ran around the corner.

"Israel's back there. We can't just leave him." Winston said out of breath.

"No one escapes Rocco's cave and lives." Winston grabbed Israel and the guys ran for the tunnel, which they came from. Ray just had to turn around and look behind them.

"It's gone."

"What Ray? It can't be."

"Whew that was close." Israel said out of breath. So that was a ghost. He swallowed, "No wonder people are scared of them. So am I."

"Sure was." Ray called out, "We have some ghost to catch."

"You can catch them?"

"Yes, Let's go!"

"Great fun." remarked Winston as he picked up his thrower. "That's what these are for." Winston tapped his threw in his hands. Israel reached behind him and took out the gun part. "I…"

"Use it like a gun."

"I never…." Israel swallowed, "used a gun before."

"Just when you see it again point and hit the button." Winston went on.

"But what ever you do don't point it at us."

"Got it." Israel smiled. The guys slowly walked tough the tunnel.

In another part of the tunnel, Peter and Egon walked steadily.

"Peter where are we?" Egon questioned looking confused.

"In the sewer, genius."

"Ha, ha Peter." Egon gave Peter a look. "I mean where? Are you sure we are in New York?"

"Yes, Egon trust me."

"That's what I was afraid, you were going to say." Peter gave a snorting sound at that. "I'm not in a mood for joking, I've been walking for days."

"I know we have Peter, we will be home by this afternoon. Maybe before that." Rocco swooped by, knocking Egon down. He fell in the swampy, gushing water.

"Hey come back here. You are not going to get away with that." Yelled Peter. He raced around the corner chasing the ghost. He thought that Egon was right behind him. Egon was still in the water. He hit the bottom and was still dizzy. He was trying getting up, when he saw something in water waving back the water as it rippled. _"Oh no. I hope that's not what I think it is."_ he said to himself. An alligator was about to snap him in two when, he was swooped up by a ghostgirl just in time. The jaws of the alligator, chopped down getting nothing but gooey slime in them. It slithered away mad. Egon, who was now floating in the air, looked at the ghostgirl. He blinked. She was pale and had reddish blond hair. It was like Janine's and his hair combined. Then he thought of Janine. _What is she going to think to see me after so long? Is she going to forgive me or not for running out like I did? _

"Thanks." he called to the ghost as Peter came back.

"I'm going to get you!" yelled Peter leading a charge. The Ghostgirl left Egon and took off when she saw how angry he was. She knew she had to find somewhere to hide. _If that's one of those guys, then he might kill me as well._ This gave Rocco an opportunity to pick Egon up in his arms. He screamed. _I have to help Egon._ _She looked around the corner. Oh no not them._

"I think I hear my brother screaming. This way." Israel took off to the left before the guys could say anything. They were all shocked to see him with the ghost that they had been chasing.

"We can't just fire. It would hit Egon." Winston shouted.

"It's true I do have a brother like you guys said I do." Israel whispered to Ray.

"We have to do something Winston,"

The ghostgirl saw what was happening and whipped passed them. She pushed Rocco in the stomach. Egon went flying though the air. The ghostgirl caught him and laid him by the side and attacked Rocco again. Ray and Winston fired at the two ghosts. Israel looked at his thrower and then fired but they got free and took off. Israel was still fascinated at the pack and the gun. "Wow, this thing is cool."

"Got you now." Ray said as he shot the ghostgirl. He had a hard time keeping the stream at full blast. Winston threw the trap and steeped on it.

"This is for hurting one of us." He yelled as the bright lights were shown for a second. The ghostgirl was gone. "No ghost ever gets away from the mighty Dr. Venkman." Peter called as he picked up the trap.

"It's good to see ya Pete." Winston yelled as he caught up with Ray. "We thought we had lost you and Egon."

"There's another ghost somewhere in the city." Complained Ray.

"Guys, you have to let that ghost go. You got the wrong one. That's the one that saved me from that big green ghost." Egon called as Israel walked up to the guys. Peter turned to look at what he thought was Egon.

"You are crazy. I never heard of a ghost saving anyone before?" he question "And I didn't see it. I think when you fell in the water you hit your head to hard." He looked right at Israel and had a confused look on his face. "Egon wouldn't you be wet if you fell in the water?"

"I'm over here Peter." Peter looked in the direction of the voice. "Ah, another ghost." Peter yelled. He grabbed his thrower and amid it at Egon who was in the water.

"Peter, no!" he turned to Israel. "He's the fake then." And shoot the gun. Israel ducked and the blast hit some bricks near his head. Some fell on him. "Ah…." He screamed and took off running. Winston grabbed the gun and took it from him.

"That's not a ghost." Ray explained. "That's Egon's twin brother."

"Egon's twin?" Peter was confused.

"I don't know how he did it but he's not my twin." Egon shook his head. "I don't have a twin. I don't want him here." Israel heard Egon's words and it cut him to his bones. "Get the gun and shot him down." Egon voice carried.

"My brother…" he started to cry so much that he couldn't finish his sentence.

Peter was about to go after Israel when Winston jumped him, holding him down.

"Peter, listen to me. That's not a ghost. You will kill Egon's brother."

"Egon said…"

"I know but it really is his brother. Cyrus told us the whole story."

"What?" Peter looked up at Ray too. He just nodded. "How?"

"We will explain all of this later. We have to go now." Ray said looking at Egon trying to get out of the water.

"Ray you and Peter go help Egon, I'll find Israel. We will meet back at the house." Ray helped Peter to his feet and they went to see Egon.

He tried to get up by himself but fell back down. Egon slowly reached for Peter's hand. He made his way to his feet. He felt dizzy and was swaying back and forth. He was limping badly. Ray and Peter put their arms around him to hold him up. They put him in the back of the car. Peter sat in the front with the trap. If he had left it back there with Egon they would have another ghost to catch. Egon stretched his belt trying to get the trap away from Peter.

"Give me that trap Peter." He screamed.

"No Spengs. I will not! This is my ghost. It knows to much."

"It saved me."

"Yeah right, I think you hit you head to hard that it effected you brain buddy."

To b continued…..


	34. love will find away

_**Chapter 34:**_

_**Love will find away**_

_**Dec 8, 2000 9am-10p**_

"Israel, Israel." Winston called out as he walked in the sewer. He saw him cuddled in the corner with his hands and arms over his had protecting himself from gaint roach with sharp pinchers. Winston had to make a chose and quickly. H hated to fire that close to a real person but if he didn't then Israel would be eaten by this thing. "I sorry." He yelled as he fired the gun. The roach blew up and Israel screamed. "Ah…" he got to his feet and ran.

"Wait Israel it's me Winston." Israel stopped.

"Winston?" he turned to look at him. "Why?"

"I had to get that roach away from you."

"No, not about that," he shook his head. "Thanks," he smiled. "But I mean why did Peter try to kill me and why did my brother not want me?"

"He didn't mean it like that."

"I heard him. He told you guys to shot me."

"Apparently he's seen to much scary things while he was gone." Winston walked up to him and patted him on the back. "He's…." Israel started to cry again.

"Will…. he ever love me?"

"Yes, but right now we have to get him over this. I think it's too much for him to handle all at one time." Israel smiled up at him.

"You're right." He whipped the tears from his eyes. "I have to give this time. But…"

"It's hard I know but Egon wouldn't kill anyone. It's not in him to do that to the anyone."

"I thought that too…about myself. But I hated what my father said and did well, almost did to me."

The taxi drove up. Winston walked through the door. "We found Egon!" Janine ran up to Israel, this time he put up his hands to stop her. "Not me."

"But Winston said," Winston looked around for Ecto.

"They're not home yet?"

"No," Janine sighed again as she walked off.

"Janine wait." Israel tried to talk to her. Winston shook his head,

"She just wants to be…"

"With my brother I know. You don't have to paint me a picture." He smiled. "I need some rest." Israel walked up stairs like he lived there. Winston went to find Janine.

A little while later Ecto drove up in the firehouse. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Let's get it into the containment unit." Peter yelled as he opened the door of Ecto. Ray looked at Egon who was giving him the serious look.

"But what if Egon's right." Ray shot back quickly.

"I know I'm. Why wont you listen to me?"

"Later Egon." Peter gave a grin.

"You can't leave me here Peter."

"Oh, yes I can." Peter just waved though the window as he ran to the basement.

"Peter your going to die for this." Egon screamed.

"what's going on out here?" Winston ran up to the car. "Down boy, down."

"How can you say that to me? That ghost just saved my life today and they are putting it in the danger zone."

"What?"

"Let me out of here."

Janine looked up and saw him. _Egon? It can't be. _She blinked again.

Peter emptied the trap in the containment unit. Slimer was watching him from under the table. He slowly came from the table. He was starring at the ghost from the small circle window of the unit. Ray came down the stairs to join Peter.

"What's with Slimer?" Peter questioned as he noticed spud.

"He just doesn't like to see this happen. He is a ghost you know."

He looked at Peter. "Let's go let Egon out of the car now. I had Winston watch him."

"Will he calm down?"

"Yeah later." On seeing the guys return Winston helped Egon out of the car. He felt like a caged animal being shot and freed for the first time. He was going to lunge at Peter when Janine walked up to them. She stood there in shock and her mouth was wide open.

"Uh... Egon! Dr. Venkman!"

"Janine you shouldn't be here." Ray called.

"Why? Just cause I'm pregnant, I can't come to work anymore?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like a bad thing."

"Ray, I'm fine now." she smiled over at Egon. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glade your back baby." she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, me too." There was something in his tone that told her that things were not all right with him. She wanted to kiss him but the guys were to close. That would have given away their secret. The phone rang. Janine went to answer it.

"What's with Egon? He doesn't seem himself? What did you guys do to him? How long have they been back?" Janine inquired as she watched her man go up stairs leaning somewhat on Winston. After reaching the hall, Egon told Winston to leave him alone for now.

"Wait, don't go in there."

"Why?" Israel opened the door. Egon stared at him. He tired to lean forward and fell into his arms. "Let go of me." Egon tried to struggle.

"No," Israel swallowed. "I will not." He knew that Egon was scared and tried to but he wasn't going to give up. Not that easily. Egon twisted some. "Not till you listen to us."

"I will not." He got free and slid his foot across the floor. Israel sighed, and went to sit on the couch. He knew that showing up now was not a good idea. He wanted to be closer to his brother.

"At least let us help you." Winston looked around.

"No, I don't need anyone's help." Egon slammed the door in his face.

Israel felt bad for his brother. He got his gut feeling that it was something more then this brother thing- something that the guys did. _The ghost_…he thought _they didn't trust him about her. That's it. Are some ghosts good? _Israel shook is head_. I don't know. _

Downstirs:

"I worried about Egon. He's never acted like this before. Something is not right."

"He's just tried that's all. He will be better after he gets some rest." Ray gave Peter a look. Peter knew that he was to blame for his friend's attitude. Ray turned back to face Janine, "Peter go talk to him."

"He's not going to reason with me." Peter mumble but did what Ray said.

"Peter." Egon stated as he heard footsteps near the door. "Leave me alone."

"We...We...need to talk buddy."

"No, we don't. There is nothing to talk about. Now go away."

"But..."

"Before I say or do something I will regret." Peter opened the door to the bedroom.

"It's kind of hard if we share the same bunkroom." He stopped in his tracks. "Egon, Egon where are you?" There was only silence.

"Not there." Slimer pointed to the guestroom.

"Oh, he scared me again. I have been though a lot of scares with him. I don't want to lose him for real this time." he had a sad, concerned look on his face.

"Leave him alone. It's for the best." Called a voice from the couch.

"Who?"

"Israel, Egon's twin."

"What? It can't be." He came to the edge of the couch and saw a man that looked just like Egon. He held out his hand. Egon, who had heard talking in the den area open the door.

"It's true Peter I came to visit Egon." Israel swallowed, "I never knew I had a brother either until bout a month ago. I saw him in the paper." Peter sat down across from him.

"What paper?"

"Sports page. So I thought I would look him up. When Cyrus told me the story. And what my father said. I couldn't believe it." Egon couldn't believe his ears. _My twin. Mom and dad never talked about having another son. Why did they keep this from me?_

"what did they say. Cyrus took me in cause my…our father threaten to kill me. He didn't want me." Israel started to cry. "Cyrus was the only father I knew." Peter sat by him.

"I never knew my father either." Israel looked up at Peter and smiled.

"That's why I have to help Egon." He started to the door. Egon slowly closed the door. Slimmer zoomed in front of him.

"Slimer move." Peter gave the ghost a stern look.

"No Dr. Venkman." a female's voice called out. Peter whipped around.

"Janine I um..."

"Save it. Go back down stairs. Let me see him." She winked.

"Have at it girl, but I'm warning you now. He's not in the best mood."

"Maybe not at you!" Peter gave an embarrassed look, for he knew she was right. Ray told Janine everything that happened in the sewer.

"Egon." her soft voice woke him out of deep thought.

"Yes."

"Can I..." She was cut off when he opened the door.

"Yes, anything." He smiled and put his arms around her. Israel stood up and smiled at them. Egon gave him a thumbs up. _Wow my brother does care._

"We will talk later brother. I'm busy." He winked in the direction of his brother.

"I've missed you so much." Janine had tears in her eyes.

"Me too." He sniffed. Israel started to walk in their direction.

"Do you want me to go downstairs, so you guys can be along?"

"No that's ok. You can stay up here. I just don't want to others to know about us yet."

"I got you." He smiled, "I know your secret. Don't worry I wont say anything to them. If you tell me all about it later." He threatened.

"Sure you know that I will. We have a lot of catching up to do." Israel smiled at that. He really wanted to get to know all about his brother. He sat back down on the couch. Egon face Janine and kissed her on the lips. "I had to take care of some things but now I'm back and back to stay."

"Great." she led him in the room and shut the door. When she looked at him though his heart sank.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at the guys?" He slid his leg to the to the bed, sat down and sighed.

"A ghostgirl saved my life today and the guys put it in the containment unit. They put an innocent ghost in the "Danger Zone". That's why I'm mad at them."

"Egon, listen why can't you let it go?"

"There's no way to get her out of there unless something pulls her out."

"No, I mean why can't you just let go of the past and get over this little thing they did."

"Janine the ghost..."

"I know, but their friendship means more to you right?"

"Well, yes." He sighed for he knew that she was right their friendship is what his family was made up of. "It's that they didn't believe me. That's what hurts me the most." He looked over at her and sighed again. "Well, I guess they have a right too because I fell down."

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"Mostly. My leg hurts a lot."

"Let me look at it."

"I'm ok. The pain will go away soon." She reached down and took his shoes off.

"Relax then." She leaned him back in the bed. "Take it easy." She talked to him awhile and he slowly fell asleep. As she was headed for the stairs she heard the TV still going on in the den.

"How is he doing?" Israel asked as he sat up.

"Right now he's sleeping. He needs his leg checked out by a doctor."

"Well, he's in luck I'm a doctor." He stood up, "Well, surgeon really."

"That's right. Would you…"

"Yeah, I could look at him when he gets up. That is if he will let me."

"Oh would you, Israel. I know that he would be honored." She sounded grateful.

"Yes, he his my brother. I would do anything for him. The way he was walking earlier, it looks like he might have broken it."

"That's awful." They both started down the stairs and saw Peter coming up.

"Sh... Dr. Venkman let him sleep some." Janine warned as she put a finger to her lips and Israel gave him 'A don't mess with me' look.

"Sure." Peter got his coat and whispered, "It's good to have you back big guy." as he went by the guest bedroom.


	35. helpless

Chapter 35:

Helpless

_**Dec 8, 2000 9am-10p**_

The guys went on a late bust.

"What about Egon?" Ray questioned after they got the address.

"He's sleeping like a baby." Janine responded smiling.

"Let's let homeboy sleep some." Winston said. "We have Israel."

"What? I…" Janine stared at him with that pleading look on her face. "Alright I'm in." Winston gave him a high five. "Thanks we could use you."

"Yeah, come on Ray." Peter winked at Janine, "Janine will take care of Egon."

"You can count on that."

30 minutes later, Slimer came zooming down the stairs at high speed. He ran into Janine, which slimed her.

"Yuck Slimer." She slid her hands down in the slime. Now she knew what Peter feels like every time they go on a bust. "Why did you slime me?"

"Bad ghost with Egon."

"Bad ghost? What bad ghost?" She looked at him confused.

"One we tried to trap today. Need to hurry. Egon trouble."

"Right." She slowly followed Slimer upstairs to the bedroom. She heard the doors downstairs close. "Slimer, go get the guys." The green ghost was down there with in a mill second. Slimer ran up to Peter.

"What's wrong spud?" Then they heard Janine's cry for help. "Up stairs guys." He yelled. "Now." They all raced up stairs to her call.

"What's up?" Ray asked as he busted in. Janine grabbed Peter and started crying.

"Take her out of here, Peter. To much stress." Peter took her to the den and told her to stay.

"But...But.." She tried to argue with him, but he kept shaking his head.

"No buts big J." Israel could be heard crying. "I have to go. Now stay. It's just for a few minutes." He smiled at her. He had an uneasy smile and Janine got more worried.

"What is it Israel?" Winston inquired as he looked at Egon.

"Well,"

"He's not responding to touch…" he was cut off by Ray. "Or voice. It's like he's..."

"Don't say it Ray." Peter cried and raced over to Egon. Slowly shook him. "Wake up big guy. Wake up. You can't leave me now." Peter took Egon's hand in his and started crying. Winston stood behind him. "The last thing we did was," he swallowed, " have a fight. I never wanted it to end this way." Now all of them had tears in their eyes. Janine walked in and looked at the guys.

"Slimer said that some bad ghost was here with him." Janine voice was trembling.

"Bad ghost? What bad ghost?" Ray looked up at her and wiped his eyes.

"Something about an earlier bust." She just stared past the guys to Egon. Her heart sank she just got him back and then this happens to him. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"Egon was right." Peter sniffled. "It's all my fault the ghost came back to..." A pause, "finish him off." Peter buried his head in his hands and cried.

"We have to find Slimer. He knows what happened." Ray called out. He found Slimer hiding under the table in the kitchenette. "Slimer talk to me about bad ghost." Ray pleaded.

"Bad ghost up with Egon. It hold him and I called Janine. When got back ghost gone." Peter, Janine and Israel watched Egon all night.

"Go home Janine and get some sleep." Peter tried to convince her.

"I don't think so. Dr. Venkman. I'm not leaving." she yawned.

"I don't think there's going to be a change in him overnight." Israel assured her. She just sighed at the comment. Peter knew she wasn't going anywhere. When it got really late he picked her up in his arms and laid her in Egon's bed. He pulled the sheets around her. She sighed and smiled. He knew that was her "thank you."

Israel settled down on the couch.

"Are you sure about this? I mean. You are…"

"I'm use to getting sleep when and where I can, don't worry about me."

The next morning the guys went on a bust and had 4 traps to empty. Peter and the guys didn't wake Israel up.

"What a morning!" Ray called out as Winston came back with the empty traps. More calls came in. There work was never done. They took off again.

Inside the containment unit Skibo coughed up Egon's soul and left. The ghostgirl looked at his limb body just lying there. _"Poor Egon." _She picked him up and was going to the cave when ghosts tried to fight and chase them. They hid in the cave but Binko shut them in with a rock at the entrance. The ghostgirl went though the top to stand by the window to wait to tell Slimer. Slimer had been watching her since they brought her there. Slimer watched the containment unit he saw the ghostgirl, and smiled. Peter was watching the whole time form the stairs. He remembered Egon talking about the ghostgirl and felt bad all over again. Slimer touched the window with his hands. Peter knew that Slimer was in love with her. _"How can he be in love, he's dead?"_ Peter mumbled to himself.

"Guys another bust this time it's the bad one." the guys came running to Janine.

"Where at?" Ray inquired.

"City Hall." by the time the four of them got there the ghost was waiting on them.

"You will never find Egon's soul unless you let me go and give me what I came for. Ha Ha Ha."

"Where's Egon?" Winston called looking at the ghost.

"What did you do to my brother you useless slimeball?" Israel yelled out the back window.

"I'll never tell you. Ha ha ha." and with that he was gone. The guys speeded up to catch up with the ghost but it was no good. He was nowhere in sight. Just vanished without a trail.


	36. everyone needs a buddy

_**Chapter 36:**_

_**Everyone needs a buddy**_

Dec 8, 2000 9am-10p

"Now we are never going to find Egon." Peter stated. They had sad looks when they got back.

"Peter, Peter." Slimer rushed over and hugged him. Well, mainly slimed him.

"Why me?" he shook his head sighing. "What else could go wrong?"

"I know ghostgirl who found Egon."

"Where is he Slimer?" Ray rushed up questioning the ghost.

"She in unit. He soul in unit."

"What?" Peter couldn't believe his ears. "How?"

"Maybe ghost stole it." Slimer shrugged his shoulders. "One hold Egon."

"We…." A tear slid down Ray's cheek. "we put that ghost in there."

"How do we get him back out?" Winston inquired as he started to the basement.

"Me don't know." Slimer called as he followed them.

"The only way..." Ray stuttered at the thought. Egon told him it was too dangerous to do it once and under no circumstance to try it again_. But he's not here to tell me not. When he's not here I'm in charge of the lab. _ _And besides his life depends on it. _

"What Ray? What is it?" Peter asked.

"Egon told me that the only way to get ghost out is to well," he looked at the others. They all had concerned looks on their faces. He swallowed, "We need a ghost." They all looked at each other then at Slimer.

"You have to Spud." Slimer shook his head. "Well, do it for your ghostfriend then," Peter tried to convince him.

"Well," Slimer swallowed, Israel looked over at Slimer.

"I don't know much about you," he couldn't believe that he was talking to a ghost, but if Slimer were the one that could save his brother, he would do anything. "Slimer, but I know you would do anything for you friends." He smiled, Slimer stood there thinking for a second. "Hum," He remembered the time that Egon helped him get rid of his problem years ago. "Egon helped Slimer once. Slimer help Egon." He floated by Ray. "Okey, dokey, Let get over with."

"Great buddy." Ray slapped the ghost high five. Ray put some headphones and a speaker on Slimer. "This is to watch you. Talk into it and I can hear you." Peter walked up to him.

"Remember Slimer you are not alone." They trapped Slimer and empty him into the containment unit. He landed hard with a thud. The ghostgirl floated up to him. He hugged her.

"There's no chance to wake him. I've tried everything." She said to him.

"Is he dead?" Slimer asked and Ray almost fell off the stool that he was sitting on.

"Well not sure, ghosts are only alive if their work in the real world isn't complete. He hasn't moved since I found him. I think that his life has been fulfilled."

"No, it can't be." The ghostgirl gave Slimer a funny look. Slimer put his hands up in the air. "He's in love with Janine. And Baby."

"That's it." The ghost girl snapped her fingers. "She's the only one that can wake him."

"What? I don't understand." Slimmer questioned. "What about Janine and baby?"

"Her love for him. We need to get them together. But first we need to get him out of here. He's in the cave over there." she pointed to the rock formation.

"Right on." both the ghost went to the cave and slid though the top. Slimer looks at Egon's soul. It was just lying there so still. He lifted Egon's head.

"Egon, listen we going to get you out of here. Hang in there. The guys helping us."

"We need to move the stone that is blocking the way but we need help."

"Stay here. I know who can help us." Slimer went and found the marshmallow man. All four guys' mouth dropped at seeing the marshmallow man with Slimer.

"What…." Peter swallowed hard, "What's he doing?" Peter intensely asked.

"With Marshmallow man I don't know?" Ray questioned back as he turned in Peter's direction.

"What the?" Israel questioned as he went to the screen. "What is that thing?"

"It's the stay Puff Marshmallow man. We fought him years ago." Winston responded. Israel's mouth just stayed open in shock.

"Well, so far Slimer has found Egon's soul and he is not responding. Slimmer said that Janine's love will bring him back to us." Ray shook his head. "What ever that meant? Anyway we need to get Janine up stairs and tell her to hold Egon's hand."

"What? Hold his hand? Are you crazy?" asked Winston. Peter thought for a second. _Should I say anything? Na, I promised him that I wouldn't say a word. _

"If that's what Slimer says, then I believe him." Ray looked at Peter, "Go get her."

"What ever you say." Peter took Janine up stairs and sat her down next to Egon's side.

"Here, hold his hand and talk to him. Ray says that this will wake him up. I've my doubts though." Peter lied to her. He knew that this would work. He was sure of it.

"Sure thing Dr. Venkman." she smiled at him.

"Remember to talk to him in your sweet voice." as he left the room shutting the door. He knew she wanted it that way. He went back to the guys to see what was happening. "Everything is in place Ray. Now what?"

"We wait and see." Slimer found his way back to the cave with the marshmallow man following him. The marshmallow man was Slimer's old friend and he would do anything for a friend.

"Need help to move rock." Slimmer pointed to rock.

"Anything for buddy." the white puff said. He grabbed the rock and pulled it away form the cave. "There you are Slimer. Rock free."

"Thanks," Slimer hugged the marshmallow man "I owe you one."

"That's what friends for." He smiled. A gust of wind blow past them; right into the cave, Egon's soul slowly started to move. He shook his head.

"Where am I?"

"Egon you ok." Slimer hugged him. "You with me in unit."

"Hey, it's that ghostgirl," he paused. "The one that saved me. What am I doing in the containment unit?" Egon sat up.

"Uh...hey there." She smiled at Egon. "Skipo brought you here when the guys trapped him. Both Skipo and Binko are friends with Rocco. That's the one that was after you guys the other day."

"I've been here that long?"

"Well, dead that long yes."

"Am I going to get out of here? And will I get to be in my body again?

"We are getting out of here but I don't know that you will get to be in body again."

"The guys are waiting for us." Slimer broke in. The three of them went to the window. Ghosts came after them. The marshmallow man stopped them.

"Go Slimer be free." It said as it was fighting off the ghosts. "You deserve it." Slimer waved good bye to the marshmallow man. He just smiled back.

"Now!" Ray yelled and Winston pushed the button. All three ghosts were now in the room.


	37. one true sacrifice

Chapter 37:

One true sacrifice

_**Dec 8, 2000 9am-10p**_

"Egon, Egon." Israel called.

"No one can talk to him but us. The guys can't talk to the Egon. Remember that Egon's not a ghost. He is a soul, for he has not completely died from the real world yet." The ghostgirl called at Slimer. "Neither am I."

"Your not?!" Slimer looked shocked.

"No, I'm not even born yet! I'm the soul of Janine's baby. I came to save my father."

"Your father?" Slimer questioned.

"Yes, Egon. I know that your brother and some teenagers tried to kill him. Your brother is Rocco. Egon helped capture him. Skipo and Binko are the kids that tore down Egon's lab and house years ago. They all want to see him suffer for what he has done to them. Rocco wants to destroy me. See Egon took their fun away and now they want him to pay after all these years."

"Oh, I get it now." Slimer turned to Ray. "Ray, I'm the only on that can talk to Egon's soul. For he, is not a ghost like me. The only way to get him back is to destroy my brother and his friends for good."

"Your brother?" Peter looked over at spud. "Didn't Egon shoot him with the guns seven years ago?"

"Yes, he first ghost Egon caught but unit not up yet. He got away. Remember."

"That's the ghost that got away." Ray shouted. "I remember. We promised that we would get him."

"Rocco want revenge on Egon. That's why he went after him. We the only ones that can stop him."

"You know it and we will." Winston added. All of a sudden there was a scream.

"Janine up stairs." yelled Ray. They ran up the stairs to see Rocco holding Janine in his arms.

"Help guys!" she screamed again.

"Slimer, tell them to stay right there then join me. Egon leave, if he see you he'll hurt her even more."

"I can't leave, not again. I love...I love her to much." Egon's cry attracted Rocco.

He squeezed Janine tighter.

"No!" the guys yelled. "What can we do? Slimer told us to stay here."

"I can't." cried Peter.

"Wait Peter, it's too dangerous." Peter didn't listen to them. "Let go of her now."

he shouted.

"Slimer since he's distracted by Peter, slime him in the face. We need to get him to drop her." Slimer slimed Rocco in the face. He let go of Janine in surprise.

"It burns, it burns, get them." The ghostgirl swooped under Janine and laid her on the couch. "Nice catch girl." Peter called as the guys went to get their proton packs.

"Slimer we need to find Egon's soul. Come on." Called the ghostgirl. Egon's soul managed to out run, mean out float Binko. "We need trap." Slimer threw one and opened it. Binko was sucked though it. "One down and one to go." When Slimer and the ghostgirl got back upstairs, everyone was gone. Janine's cry led them to the roof. Rocco had Janine in his arms again.

"Give me what I want and she won't get hurt. Ha Ha Ha." he laughed.

"What is it that you want?" Ray questioned as he looked the ghost in the eye.

"I want the soul of the untouched." Rocco demanded. Ray didn't know what that meant but Peter had an idea. The other guys just stood there. Shaking their heads trying to think.

"We will never give you that." Peter yelled. "Never."

"Slimer attack again." Slimer attacked Rocco again. He slimed him in the face and pushed at him. Rocco went to the ground this time.

"Janine." Winston hollowed.

"Never fear." the ghostgirl grabbed her and handed her to Peter.

"Take hold of her Peter." Called Slimer. "Don't put her down." The fight continued for a while between ghostgirl and Rocco.

"There's only one way to stop him. We need six protons streams to cross each other at full force." Ghostgirl called between blows at Rocco.

"How are we to do that? Egon's down and Janine is in no condition to use the proton pack." Slimer remarked.

"Slimer you take one, give one to Israel and I'll take the sixth one. I think I can remember how to handle it."

"Ok." Slimer told Peter the plan.

"What? Crossing the streams once was bad enough. We only had four and on low power. We survived that once but, why six on high? There's no chance in the world that we would live though this."

"More cross rips and more force behind them. That's the chance we have to take." Slimer responded. "We have to do it for Egon and Janine…and well the baby."

"Let's rock and roll guys," he smiled "and gal." Ray and the guys thought it was weird that a proton pack was hanging in the middle of the air like it was. Even Peter couldn't believe that Slimer was using a proton pack. This would be Slimer's first time.

"Ray, you and Winston cross first. Then Israel and I will. Last, ghostgirl and Slimer. Then meet the streams together." Peter called as they started the streams up at full blast.

"Nothing is going to stop me now." Rocco cheered.

"On three. Ready, one for the beam, two the stream and three to cross. Now!" A loud shock wave went though the building shaking it. Rocco screamed a shrill that blow out the all the windows of the surrounding neighborhoods for miles of the firehouse. Egon's soul placed the trap and stepped on it. The trap closed with a bang. All the guys were thrown back. Then there was silence all around. Slimer floated up to the four men who lay still on the rooftop.

"Are they?" the ghostgirl came close to touching one of them.

"I don't know. They not moving."

To be continued…..


	38. love always wins

_**Chapter 38:**_

_**Love ever lasting**_

_**Dec 8, 2000**_

_**9am-10p**_

A stir. "My head…" Israel blinked the blurry vision he was having. "Where?"

"Roof."

"Ah…A green ghost…." He shouted. The others started to stir some.

"Where's a ghost?" Peter asked as he was picking up his proton gun. Israel pointed.

"There,"

"That's just Slimer."

"Oh, sorry." Ray and Winston helped him to his feet. "I thought it was the same one."

"Great job, Slimer." Peter actually went to the Slimer and hugged him.

"How do we get Egon back?" Ray and Israel inquired at the same time.

"Slimer, there is one way." He followed the ghostgirl into his room. Egon's soul turned to the ghostgirl.

"Thank you." The ghostgirl hugged him.

"No problem dad, you finally came home to me and Janine." Egon's soul smiled.

"How did you know that I was your dad?"

"I'm the soul of your daughter," She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "I know a lot about you. You guys have finally put the ghost of the evil away. Now, I know that nothing will hurt you. I can live with peace." She hugged Egon again. She started to leave him.

"I never got a name?"

"Look inside you. You will know. I love you dad."

"I love you too, baby."

"Take care of Janine. She is going to need you. See you soon."

"Take care and I will always be grateful for everything you have done for me." Egon's soul went right above his body and nodded. Slimer took Janine by the arm and led her to the room. Slimer went to the ghostgirl and hugged her.

"Good bye Slimer. I'm going to miss you. One thing get Peter good for me."

"Bye bye, and thank you. This is the day I will finally know my brother will not hurt any of us again." He went to Janine and told her to kiss Egon. She was hesitant but she went and kissed him on the lips. He slowly started stirring.

"Egon," her eyes lit up, "Your alive."

"Yeah, big guy. We thought we lost you for real this time." Peter called, "We need to thank the ghostgirl." He looked around, "Hey where's she go?"

"She's gone Peter." Ray said as he sighed.

"No, Ray she still here. She lives within you Janine." Egon explained.

"What?" all four guys said in unison.

"Rocco was trying to hurt your baby's soul." Egon went on. "The ghostgirl was your baby."

"You mean I'm going to have a girl!" Janine sounded excited. Egon looked at her.

"You mean we are having a girl."

"Egon..." Ray was speechless. He swallowed. "You?" he shook his had. "You're the father?"

"Yes, Janine and I are." He responded.

"Wow! I'm going to be an uncle, unbelievable." Israel called as he hugged Janine. He smiled over at his brother and nodded.

"Well, congratulation homeboy." said Winston as he slapped a high five to Egon. Egon turned to face Peter.

"I can't believe you kept it a secret all this time Peter. Thank you."

"No problem, big guy. You can always count on me." He had the biggest grin across his face.

"You told Peter, why?" Janine squeezed Egon's shoulder hard. Then she screamed.

"Let's go!" Ray yelled.

"Guys take her. I can't walk." Egon responded.

"We will be there in twenty minutes. I'll fix Egon up." Israel raised his eyebrows " I will even drive him there." Israel smiled.

"Sure." Ray, Peter, and Winston took Janine to the hospital.

"What do you mean fix me?" Egon asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't have a chance to tell you," Israel walked over to the bed where Egon was now sitting up somewhat. "That I'm a doctor of surgery. I just need a few things. I'll be right back brother." Israel went downstairs and found what he was looking for to make a splint.

"That hurts even more." Egon screamed out.

"Oh, big baby. You will be fine. Don't worry. You will be back to normal soon."

Egon got up, went to the bed stand and pulled out a box.

"What's with the box?" he smiled. "Let me guess. You going to ask Janine to marry you."

"Yes, I plan on it."

"Great. She's really nice and she loves to talk about you."

"Tell me what she said about me."

"I will in the car. Let's go!" They got in Janine's car and went to the hospital. Hours passed. Janine was being taken care of.

"Hey, guys," Egon started, "Stay here with her. I'll be right back."

"Sure," Peter stated slurping a cup of coffee. Egon went downstairs and got some flowers. He raced back up stairs.

"Will the father come with me." a nurse called.

"That would be Egon." Ray stated as Egon walked through the doors.

"Right on time big guy." Peter responded.

"You must be the father." the nurse remarked as she smiled.

"Yes, that's me." Egon called out.

"Come." She led him to see Janine. At 3:05 a.m. Janine had a baby girl.

"She's beautiful, Egon." Janine cried out in excitement.

"Yes she is, just like her mother." Egon walked up beside the bed. Janine handed her to him. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Have you decided on a name?" he questioned.

"Well, I want her middle name to be Maria. I'll let you pick her first name." She looked up at his blue eyes that were sparkling in the light. He stood there just holding the baby. _The ghostgirl told me I would know her name if I looked inside my heart._ he said to himself.

"Angel, that's what it is." he yelled out not meaning to.

"Alright, Angel Maria Spengler." Janine told the nurse. She let the others in. Ray had to take a picture.

"Hold that pose." snap, snap went the camera.

"Why did you call her Angel?" Peter questioned with a question mark look.

"The ghostgirl told me I would know her name and her name was Angel. She was the one that saved me and Janine and," he smiled as he looked down at her, "The world."

"She will most likely follow in the footsteps of her father." Janine smiled. "I know she will be a good one. She will become of the guys."

"Now," Egon stated. "For more important things."

"What's more important then a birth Egon?" Israel asked even though he already knew the answer. Egon got on one knee.

"Janine,"

"Yes Egon." She knew what he was about to ask.

"I wanted to ask you earlier when I got back but I was under..." he was cut off.

"Just ask her Egon." Peter blurred out.

"Peter!" Janine yelled. He stood there smiling. That was the first time she had called him by his first name. Egon cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. He opened a small box.

"Will you... Will you marry me?"

"Why of course Egon." she leaned over and kissed him.

"What a day guys, what a day." Winston remarked as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I beat." yawned Ray.

"That goes for two of us." Peter said and then yawned. The doctors let Janine and Angel go home with the guys.

_**The End.**_


End file.
